Never Gonna Be The Same
by SkywavesAndYou
Summary: Konflik masa lalu yang perlahan-lahan terkuak kebenarannya. Akankah kebenaran itu sesuai harapan? Bisakah kedua cucu adam hawa yang digariskan dalam satu takdir itu bersatu? Akankah hati mereka berlabuh ditempat yang tepat? Huang Zi Tao dan Kris Wu atau -[KrisTao/Taoris/HunHan/ChanBaek/And Other Exo Official Pair/GS/EXO]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Never Gonna Be The Same

Genre : Romance

Pair : KrisTao &amp; Exo Official couple

Cast : Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Exo

Other cast

Rate : T

Warning : GS for Uke &amp; Typo everywhere

_Mereka datang dan pergi di hidupku seenaknya tanpa mengucapkan "Hallo" dan "Selamat Tinggal"._

Kaki jenjangnya berayun tenang, kedua tangannya yang mulus tanpa bekas luka ia sisipkan pada kantong jas sekolahnya, matanya bersinar mengalahkan mentari pagi, sesekali bibir peachnya terbuka mengizinkan suara sehalus gula kapas itu keluar hanya untuk balas menyapa senior maupun juniornya

'Huang Zi Tao'

Begitu yang tertera pada name tag emas bersinar miliknya. Gadis berparas ayu pemilik surai panjang hitam tebal itu melangkah dengan pasti,membawa tubuh indahnya menuju tempat dimana hanya dia dan ayahnya yang tau

'Storeroom' –Label itu terpampang jelas pada pintu besi didepan gadis itu sekarang. Kepalanya bergerak lucu ke kanan dan kiri memastikan hanya ada dirinya disana.

Tangannya yang sehalus kulit bayi beranjak dari persembunyianya –kantong jas,membuka pintu besi itu perlahan dan menutupnya kembali setelah menarik masuk tubuhnya kedalam ruangan itu. Tanpa tau ada sosok lain yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya –pemuda bersurai hitam dengan potongan cepak.

Ini kah tempat yang gadis itu maksud? Tentu bukan, bersabarlah sedikit dan kalian akan tau jawaban yang tepat.

Dengan tenang dia mendorong sebuah lemari kayu lapuk yang tidaklah sulit untuk seorang atlet wushu kebanggaan sekolah. Kalian akan menemukan rak buku tersembunyi dibalik lemari kayu itu. Tanganya terulur sedikit terburu-buru menarik satu cetak tebal buku 'Kamus Bahasa China-Korea' yang sebenarnya berangkas tempatnya menyimpan kunci. Kunci berada dalam genggamannya sekarang. Ia melangkah menuju pintu lain yang tergembok di ujung ruangan

_Ctik_

Gembok terbuka. Begitu pintu terbuka, taman yang cukup luas dengan gazeboo ditengah-tengah disamping gazeboo itu ada rumah kecil –rumah anjing, menyapa indera penglihatan. Taman dipercantik dengan bunga bermacam jenis dan warna, mekar merekah disekelilingnya

Detik berikutnya Zitao –begitu teman-temannya memanggilnya- sudah berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah anjing miliknya

"Kandy!" Zitao merentangkan tangannya yang siap kapan saja mendekap anjing kecil berbulu putih kesayangannya

Kenapa disana ada anjing beserta rumahnya dan kenapa pula tempat seindah itu hanya zitao dan ayahnya yang tau? Well,jujur saja itu bukan hal yang susah untuk didapatkan zitao yang notabennya adalah anak tunggal pemilik sekolah tempatnya dan teman-temanya menimba ilmu sekarang –Zhoumi Huang adalah ayah Zitao.

Zitao mengerakan tangannya dengan pola teratur membelai bulu halus anjingnya, "Apa kau menjadi anak baik selama aku tidak ada hem?"

_Guk! Guk! Guk!_ –suara anjing kecilnya terdengar dan bagi Zitao itu adalah 'ya'

Zitao tertawa kecil,"Kau memang anak baik. Dan sebagai anak baik kau harus mau mendengarkan ceritaku" Zitao berdiri,berjalan lalu duduk dengan nyaman di gazeboo bercat putih miliknya

Zitao menarik nafas dalam,

"Kemarin ada pertemuan keluarga dan kali ini di adakan di rumah_nya_! Saat makan malam _dia_ banyak bicara dan tersenyum sepertinya _mood_nya sedang baik" Matanya berbinar

Mungkin bagi teman-temannya itu adalah hal yang biasa dan membosankan untuk didengar tapi tidak untuk Zitao itu hal yang langka karena biasanya _dia_ hanya diam dan dingin ketika Zitao berada disekitarnya

"Setelah makan malam mama menyuruhnya membawaku ke kamarnya dan berbincang. Awalnya, _dia_ protes tapi akhirnya mematuhi perintah mama –" Raut muka zitao berubah perlahan

"Awalnya aku senang,aku kira _dia_ sudah mulai menerima keberadaanku disisinya tapi ternyata aku mendapat 0 besar. Saat berada dikamarnya bukannya berbicara kepadaku _dia_ malah meninggalkanku sendirian dan sibuk dengan gadis pujaannya" Senyum sendu terukir di bibir peach Zitao

Zitao tidak menangis,karena dia kuat dan lelah –

Zitao lelah menangis untuk_nya_ yang selalu bertingkah seolah-solah zitao tidak ada.

"Ah! Jam berapa ini?" Zitao melihat jam tangan bermerk Gucci,salah satu brand favortinya. Jarum jam menujukan pukul setengah satu siang yang tandanya dia harus berkumpul bersama mereka –teman-temanya.

"Aku pergi dulu ne,jadilah anak baik sementara aku tidak ada oke?"Zitao melepas Kandy dari dekapannya membiarkan anjing kecil itu bermain,lalu melesat menuju tempat teman-temanya berada.

.

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

.

Mereka berkumpul kali ini bukan hanya untu makan dan berbincang –gosip

Membahas rencana liburan akhir semester ganjil yang akan datang menyapa mereka 1 minggu lagi adalah prioritas bagi mereka saat ini. Sekolah memang sudah merancang liburan untuk siswa-siswinya tapi mereka lebih memilih liburan sendiri.

Zitao hanya diam dan mendengarkan teman-temanya. Tidak, dia bukan kepribadian yang pendiam hanya kali ini zitao tidak sedang mood.

Dia menatap malas Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang berdebat kemana mereka akan liburan –

" Lebih baik ke Venezia,Italia saja" baekhyun keukuh dengan pilihannya

Luhan memutah bola matanya malas,"Tidak, lebih baik ke Paris saja! Tempatnya sangat romantis"

"Di venezia kita bisa naik kanal disana! Ugh, pasti sangat romantis" baekhyun menggebu-gebu

"Di paris kita bisa candle dinner di tempat-tempat yang tak kalah romantis baekhyun" luhan tetap tidak mau kalah dari beef didi-nya itu

Mereka terus berdebat sampai Lay mengeluarkan suaranya,"Jie kita tidak bisa pergi kesana. Liburan memang lama tapi kau tidak ingat tugas kita selama liburan bukan? Kita tidak sepenuhnya liburan seperti anak-anak lainya"

Lay benar –sangat. Mengingat mereka disini bukan berperan sebagai remaja _normal _yang bisa seperti anak ayam ketika liburan. Mereka masih terikat dengan tugas _'seorang pewaris'._

Yeah,seorang pewaris dan serentettan tugas lainnya.

"Ah,benar juga" gadis mungil bernickname rusa –luhan membenarkan ucapan lay

"Perasaanku saja atau lay-jie seperti ibu yang melerai anak-anaknya bertengkar dengan lembut tadi" baekhyun menimpali dengan nada jahil didalamnya

"Kau memang calon ibu yang baik lay jie. Kris kau beruntung mendapatkannya" kali ini Chanyeol –kekasih baekhyun yang mengelurkan suara berat khas miliknya."Ya ,aku beruntung mendapatkan malaikat sepertinya" sahut kris bangga,tangannya merangkul pinggang lay lebih erat

Mereka tidak menyadarinya, sorot mata yang tadinya bagai mentari pagi kini meredup dan hanya satu orang yang menyadarinya –Oh sehun,kekasih luhan.

"Zizie kenapa kau diam hem? Kau sakit?" perkataan sehun sontak menarik perhatian mereka yang sedari tadi mengacuhkan Zitao. Zitao tersenyum manis "Aku tidak apa-apa Shi xun. _By the way_, aku lapar ada yang ingin menemani ku?"

Baekhyun sudah ingin mengeluarkan suaranya yang sayangnya kalah cepat dengan sehun, "Baiklah ayo kutemani" sehun menarik tangan zitao cepat

Luhan menatap tajam 2 insan yang sudah meninggalkan terkepal menahan cemburu. Luhan sudah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bahkan dia yang pertama kali mengetahuinya tapi dia tak peduli. cemburu telah menutup mata dan telinganya.

Satu orang lagi yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan –pemuda bersurai hitam dengan potongan cepak.

_Tapi siapa?_

_Chanyeol?_

_Atau_

_Kris?_

**.**

**.****Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja zie?"Sehun memulai percakapan karena Zitao yang terus diam sedari tadi. "Aku baik shi xun jangan menghawatirkan ku. Itu sudah biasa bukan?" Zitao menatap lurus mata Sehun.

"Tapi matamu berkata lain Zie. Kau terluka" Sehun mengusap lingkaran bawah mata Zitao. Zitao menutup matanya menikmati kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh Sehun yang tidak pernah Zitao dapat dari _orang itu_

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak adalah jawabanya kalau kalian bertanya apakah dia mencintai sehun atau apakah sehun mencintai Zitao. Sehun hanya sahabat yang paling bisa dipercaya bagi Zitao dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka adalah sahabat yang saling membutuhkan tidak lebih.

Karena Zitao sudah terikat denga_nya _sementara Sehun,sudah jelas bukan? Dia kekasih luhan dan hanya mencintai luhan.

Sehun tau sahabatnya ini berbohong tapi sehun mengalah untuk saat ini "Baiklah aku percaya kali ini. Dan cepat pesan makananmu jangan sampai kita terlambat masuk pelajaran Kang seonsaengnim dan berakhir di gudang"

"Kenapa? Piknik di gudang tidak buruk" sehun diam. Menyerah dengan pemikiran Zitao yang kadang diluar nalar otaknya.

"Tapi kau yang bayar ya hunhun" Zitao memesan cheescake dengan selai strawberry di atasnya dan susu vanilla dingin, "Apa? Kenapa aku yang harus bayar" sehun tidak terima " dompetku ada dikelas" balas Zitao santai, melongos meninggalkan sehun setelah mengambil pesanannya.

"Huh aku akan minta ganti rugi dengan jumlah lebih besar pada paman Huang nanti" Sehun menggerutu karena sifat manja Zitao yang sering berimbas padanya.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,mata tajamnya bergerak kesana kemari,terakhir kakinya menendang pelan tempat duduk zitao yang ada didepannya _duk!duk!duk! _

_"_Psstt Zizie" Sehun berbisik pada zitao. "Ada apa hun?" zitao sedikit menoleh kebelakang,melihat sehun yang sedang membentuk tanda peace dengan jari tangannya yang berarti _'nomor 2 apa jawabannya'_ pada Zitao.

Zitao melirik sebentar soal ulangan biologi yang diberikan Kang seonsaengnim 20 menit yang lalu "Berpikirlah sedikit hun itu tidak sulit",Sehun memberi tatapan memelasnya "Tapi bagiku itu sulit zie" Zitao memutar bola matanya malas "Tidak untuk kali ini oh sehun"

Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada"Ayolah zie. Aku akan mentraktir mu di toko kue _first love cake_ yang baru buka diseberang kompleks sekolah" Oke. Zitao mulai tergiur dengan tawaran Sehun

"Tetap tidak." Putus zitao

"Tapi Zie –"

"_Ehem! _Apa drama yang kalian tonton tadi malam seru ?" Neraka! Jerit sehun dalam hati ketika mendengar suara berat dari arah belakang.

Sehun menggerakan lehernya patah-patah "Oh-umh a-aku tidak suka drama seonsaengnim" keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis sehun. "Begitukah? Lantas bagaimana dengan mu Nona Huang?" Zitao hampir mengoyak lembar ujiannya "A-aku lebih tertarik dengan novel s-seonsaengnim"

"Ah begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu, letakan soal dan lembar ujian kalian didepan dan segera angkat kaki kalian ke gudang. Kalian sudah tau tugasnya bukan?" Suara Kang seonsaengnim bagai petir disiang hari bagi Zitao, "T-tapi seonsaeng –"

"Cepat angkat kaki atau nilai biologi kalian D!" Sehun segera menarik tangan Zitao dan berlari secepat angin meninggalkan guru biologi mereka yang sebentar lagi mengamuk menghancurkan gendang telinga seluruh murid kelas

Mereka masih berlari dan berhenti di koridor yang hanya ada mereka disana –

"Pfttt –bwahahahaha" Tawa Zitao terdengar setelah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya yang tadi melayang-layang, "Kau kenapa zie? kau tidak kesurupan kan?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah 4 dimensi Zitao.

_Plak! _"Aw –kenapa memukulku zie" Zitao menatap Sehun kesal. "Aku tidak kesurupan dan aku hanya merasa kejadian tadi sungguh konyol. Masalah?" Sehun mengacak-acak gemas rambut Zitao "Ck kau itu tidak pernah berubah. Kukira kau akan marah gara-gara aku kau dihukum"

"Yah tak apalah sesekali dihukum. Aku juga sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik untuk menjawab soal-soal yang –" sehun menyela "dengan kurang ajarnya membuat kepalaku pusing ck."

Derap langkah terdengar dari arah belakang mereka –itu anak kelas 12 IPA-1 yang sepertinya baru kembali dari Lab fisika,terlihat dari buku cetak tebal yang mereka bawa.

_Sret._ seseorang menarik lengan jas Sehun,"Hun kau sedang apa disini?" itu Luhan dan ada Kris Lay dibelakangnya. Ah apa aku lupa bilang? 12 IPA-1 adalah kelas Kris,Lay, dan Luhan.

"Hanya mempersiapkan diri sebelum menjalankan tugas mulia dari Kang Seonsaengmin Deer" Sehun tersenyum membuat rona merah muncul di pipi Luhan yang segera menghilang mendengar suara Zitao

" kalau ingin berpacaran bukan disini dan bukan saat ini. Tugas mulia sedang menunggu didepan mata kau tidak ingin mendapat pahala?" Zitao setengah menyindir, bukan sehun yang menjawab "Kau dan Zizie? Kenapa kalian bersama?" itu Luhan, suaranya mengecil di bagian akhir kalimatnya

Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum tak berdosa "Ah,sebenarnya salah ku lulu. Kang Seongsaengnim memergokiku meminta jawaban pada Zizie dan berakhirlah kami dengan tugas mulia yang diberikannya –membersihkan gudang sekolah tercinta"

Kris menyela "Aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh itu sehun"

Mendengar kris buka suara sontak membuat Zitao menoleh kearahnya

_Deg! Deg! Deg! _

Jatung Zitao berdetak tak kendali saat kris balas menatapnya singkat. _"Bodoh! bodoh! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Zi. Kau hanya mencintainya, hanya mencintainya ukh." _Zitao berusaha menenangkan jiwanya yang hampir tercabut

"Ck! Aku tidak bodoh hyung aku hanya lupa belajar kau tau. Ah sudahlah tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan spesies sejenismu hyung. Ayo zie" Sehun menarik tangan Zitao yang tengah asik dengan dunianya sendiri, "Byebye Luhannie~"

Luhan terluka. Apa salah dia berharap sehun akan berada bersamanya lebih lama? Tapi kenyataannya Sehun lebih memilih bersama Zitao yang Luhan tidak tahu pasti apa hubungan keduanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Jie. Bukannya mereka memang seperti itu? Aku yakin mereka hanya sahabat dekat jie" Lay menyakinkan luhan yang cemburu, "Ya Lay aku tidak apa-apa,Ayo kembali ke kelas" Luhan menarik tangan lay. Mereka berjalan berdampingan sementara kris mengikuti mereka dengan setia di belakang dengan muka datar dan dingin andalannya

Tapi siapa yang tau hatinya bukan?

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Disinilah dan Nona Huang berakhir –gudang

Zitao menatap sebal ke arah sehun yang sedari tadi menggerutu "Ck! Apa tidak ada hukuman yang lebih menarik dari ini? Mengumpulkan foto dan riwayat hidup Miranda kerr sebanyak 10 lebar kertas pasti lebih menarik" Sehun terus mengoceh sampai sepatu melayang mengenai kepalanya,siapa lagi kalau bukan Miranda –Zitao maksudnya "Kalau kau tidak berhenti mengoceh kupastikan guci antik ini melayang ke kepala mesum mu Oh sehun"

"Ow ow ow kau sudah tau aku mesum dan masih mau terkurung bersama ku di gudang ini Zizie" Sehun mendekati Zitao dengan tampang menggoda

"Y-ya! Jangan mendekat" Sehun mengabaikannya dan terus mendekat memojokkan tubuh indah Zitao ke dinding belakang "K-kau mau apa?" Zitao semakin gugup ketika sehun semakin menghapus jarak di anatara mereka

_"__Oh tidak first kiss ku!" _Zitao menutup matanya saat dia bisa merasakan nafas Sehun makin dekat_, _Zitao ingin menendang sehun tapi kakinya sudah seperti jelly sekarang.

_Cklek_ –bunyi pintu besi gudang tertutup pelan menghentikan aktiftas sehun menggoda sahabatnya yang masih terbilang polos itu

Sehun menjauh dari Zitao membiarkan sahabatnya bernafas normal "Apa pintunya tadi tidak tertutup rapat? _By the way_ muka mu memerah zie phftt" _Well_,jangan salahkan sehun kalau dia sering menjahili Zitao,muka Zitao yang memerah salah satu dari seribu alasan.

"Ya! Akan aku adukan pada Changmin-ge!" Zitao kesal "Adukan saja dan Zie cepatlah bekerja kalau ingin kita keluar dari sini" Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh zitao yang seringan gula kapas kesukaan keponakannya

"Cih! Dasar Oh sehun anak mama menyebalkan!"

"Hey! Aku bisa mendengar perkataanmu cantik"

"Terserah kulit albino mu saja!"

Sehun memilih diam sekarang dia cukup lelah harus membersihkan gudang yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil ini.

_Sret. cling-cling!_

Sehun awalnya berniat mengambil jam tangannya di kantong malah membuat gantungan kunci dari Luhan tadi pagi terjatuh kebelakang lemari kayu "Ah,andwae!Argh berlama lama disini bisa membuatku gila" sehun mengacak-acak rambut blonde-nya frustasi

Sehun mendorong lemari kayu tadi "Eh?! Aku tidak pernah tau disini ada rak buku rapi pula!" Zitao sontak berbalik mendapati sehun tengah berdiri didepan rak buku rahasia miliknya "Jangan sentuh!" perintah tegas Zitao. Sehun ngerutkan keningnya "Memangnya kenpa?",

"I-itu kata kepala sekolah tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh rak buku miliknya,y-ya itu milik kepala sekolah" Zitao beralasan

"Oh begitu. Yasudah aku hanya ingin mengambil ini" _cling-cling!_ Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan gantungan kunci rusa pemberian luhan dan mendorong lemari kayu tadi ketempat semula

"Y-ya sebaiknya kita cepat menyelesikan ini,sebentar lagi bell istirahat berbunyi"

_"__Huft aku selamat kali ini"_

Kau tidak tau Zitao? Sehun masih memperhatikan gelagat anehmu.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Suara bel minggu pagi sekarang sudah familiar bagi luhan. Gadis bersurai pink soft itu segera berlari membuka pintu meninggalkan drama favoritnya dan disanalah berdiri seorang repsesionis gedung apartementnya tinggal

"Nona Xi ada kiriman untuk anda –lagi"

"Terimakasih dan kau boleh pergi" balas luhan sopan.

Kiriman misterius di minggu pagi seperti ini sudah mulai luhan terima semenjak 6 bulan lalu. Satu minggu setelah luhan resmi menjadi kekasih putra kedua keluarga Oh tepatnya. Luhan menarik nafas. Menatap sendu kiriman dalam bentuk paket ditangannya sekarang. _'Apa? Apa motifnya terus mengirim paket busuk macam ini dan siapa?' _luhan bergerak cepat membuka paket itu.

Beratus-ratus foto Sehun didalamnya. Jika hanya foto sehun, luhan tidak keberatan dan berterima kasih sekali kepada sang pengirim tapi sayangnya disana sehun tidak sendiri. Hampir di setiap foto sehun bersama gadis bersurai hitam panjang –zitao. Tapi selama ini luhan hanya diam tanpa memberi tau satu orang pun karena menurutnya hal-hal yang dilakukan sehun dan zitao masih batas 'kewajaran' seorang sahabat.

_'__Makan bersama. Pulang bersama. Berlarian seperti bocah saat jam olahraga. Makan kue bersama. Belanja bersama'_ Tangan mungil gadis rusa itu memilah ratusan foto yang ditunjukan padanya itu dengan pandangan terluka meski raut wajahnya datar. Tangannya berhenti di selembar foto, tangannya meremas kuat bagian ujung foto. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun dari matanya. Habis sudah kesabaran dan pengertiannya selama ini.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Sehun dan Zitao duduk ditempat biasa mereka berkumpul sambil menyantap makan siang mereka dengan penuh nafsu lihat saja Nasi goreng yang sehun makan sekarang adalah piring keduanya siang ini

"Zie kudengar kemarin lusa ada pertemuan keluarga lagi ya?" Sehun membukan suara setelah sekian menit mereka diam menikmati makan siang masing-masing."Hem begitulah" Zitao membersihkan sudut bibirnya yang terkena saus spagetti dengan tisu

"Tapi matamu yang berbinar tidak mengatakan hanya 'hem begitulah' zie" Sehun memancing zitao bercerita tentang pertemuan keluarga yang diadakan kemarin lusa. "Ck! Baiklah-baiklah. _Dia,_ saat makan malam kemarin banyak berbicara dan tertawa –" Sehun menyela "Itu kemajuan".

" Setelah makan malam mama menyurunya membawa aku kekamarnya –"

"Wow sungguh kejutan! Dan sejak kapan kau mulai memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'mama'" sehun menyela lagi

"Ck! Jangan menyela sehun. Awalnya dia menolak tapi akhirnya menuruti perintah mama. Sejak kami bertunangan aku sudah memanggilnya mama, kau ketinggalan berita sehun" Mama yang zitao dimaksud disini adalah sang calon mertuanya. Seorang wanita dengan karir cemerlang.

"Lanjutkan" sehun semakin penasaran dengan cerita akhirnya karena ini adalah kejadian yang langka, hampir punah mungkin.

"Setelahnya dia meninggalkan ku sendirian di kamar dan sibuk dengan gadis pujaannya –"

_BRAK!_

Pintu kantin terbanting kuat dan pelakunya adalah –Luhan?

Mata rusanya sembab,paras manisnya merah sempurna menahan amarah,dan ditangan kanannya terlihat beberapa lembar foto yang ujung sedikit lusuh karena digengam terlalu erat

Kris-lay dan Baekhyun-chanyeol mengikuti langkah Luhan dengan pandangan khawatir –minus kris.

Luhan mendekati meja dimana Zitao dan Sehun duduk –_Plak! _Luhan menampar pipi sehun membuat cap lima jari disana sontak mendapat perhatian seantaro kantin

"Apa-apaan ini lu?!" Sehun tidak terima perlakuan luhan tanpa alasan dasar

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Kau bisa jelaskan ini padaku huh?!" Luhan melempar lembaran foto tadi didepan wajah sehun. Satu lembar foto terbuka di atas meja memperilhatkan sehun yang '_seolah-olah'_ mencium bibir peach Zitao karena foto itu diambil dari arah belakang

Sehun dan Zitao terkejut tentu saja, itu sebuah kesalahpahaman belaka.

"J-jie aku bisa menjelaskannya" Suara Zitao bergetar sekarang karena merasa bersalah. "Ah ada Nona Huang rupannya disini? Menjelaskan? Tentang hubungan kalian? Tidak usah aku sudah cukup mengerti" Luhan memandang sinis didi kesayangannya yang sepertinya tidak berlaku mulai sekarang.

"T-tidak seperti itu jie, aku dan sehun hanya sabahat dekat" Zitao berusha meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang ada. "Tidak seperti itu apanya? Jelas-jelas kau berselingkuh dengan sehun dari _tunangan_mu. Ah aku lupa kalau kau tidak dianggap oleh _tunangan_mu sehingga kau merebut sehun dari ku, miris sekali nona Huang" Luhan tidak sadar sudah membuka satu kartu As

Diam. Hanya itu yang bisa zitao lakukan mendengar sederet kalimat pedas yang luhan layangkan padanya, ini yang pertama kalinya luhan seperti itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Karena aku benar bukan –" sehun panas mendengar ucapan luhan "Cukup luhan cukup! Ikut aku" Sehun menarik tangan luhan keluar kantin entah kemana mengiggalkan Zitao yang masih diam ditempat

"Aku tidak percaya kau seperti itu Zie" itu baekhyun –sahabat dekatnya setelah sehun. "Karena aku memang tidak baek."

"Tapi foto-foto itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya Zie" baekhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Kau tidak percaya padaku baek? Aku kira kita sahabat yang bisa saling percaya" Zitao terkejut baekhyun tidak mempercayainya.

"Kita memang sahabat zie dan saling percaya adalah tugas seorang sahabat tapi kali ini aku tidak yakin bisa percaya padamu Zie, semuanya sudah terbukti. Maafkan aku" baekhyun berbalik meninggalkan zitao disusul chanyeol

Zitao teduduk,diam. Mencerna semua kejadian yang terjadi begitu saja.

"Zie –" tanpa menoleh zitao sudah tau pasti suara siapa itu. "Aku baik lay-jie. Aku hanya butuh sendiri dan mencerna semua kejadian konyol yang terjadi didalam hidupku. Jadi kumohon tinggalkan aku sekarang" Zitao memotong ucapan kekasih resmi kris itu

"Tapi Zie –"

"Baiklah kalau Jiejie tidak mau pergi aku yang akan pergi. Aku duluan Lay-jie, Kris-ge –" Zitao membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan Lay dan menatap sekilas kris yang menatapnya –sendu? setidaknya itu yang bisa zitao tangkap

Lay memandang punggung Zitao dengan raut wajah sukar dibaca. Sementara kekasihnya –kris kembali memasang wajah datar kebanggaannya.

"Apa aku menyakitinya kris?" lay menatap mata elang milik kekasihnya. "Tidak lay,kau malaikat terbaik yang pernah ada dan aku beruntung –sangat mendapatkanmu" Kris memeluk tubuh munggil lay,menghangatkan tubuh kekasihnya. Raut wajah tampan kris berubah tanpa disadari lay tentu saja.

.

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

.

Sehun menarik tangan luhan membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Sehun menatap marah luhan

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu lu?! Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu pada Zizie! Bukankah kau yang pertama kali tau masalah yang dihadapinya? Kau hanya membuat luka dihatinya semakin dalam lu!" Sehun secara tidak sadar membentak gadis yang belakangan ini mengisi hatinya. "Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu sehun! Kau tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi aku! Kau egois! Kau hanya memikirkan kesenanganmu sendiri! Seolah-olah hanya aku yang serius dengan hubingan ini!" Luhan tak kalah emosi dari sehun

"Bukankah kita dari awal sudah saling percaya? Dan kenapa sekarang hanya aku yang sepenuhnya percaya pada mu? Kau tidak pernah sedikit pun percaya padaku luhan! Kau yang egois!"

Luhan meremas roknya dengan kuat melampiaskan emosinya disana, "Bagaimana,bagaimana kau bisa bilang aku egois pada kenyataannya kau lebih banyak memberi perhatian pada Zizie! Saat Zizie membutuhkanmu kau langsung menemuinya memberikan pelukan menenangkan. Saat Zizie menangis kau langsung memberikan pundakmu untuknya bersandar!Saat –"

Sehun diam. Mencerna semua kalimat luhan barusan. dan luhan memang benar

_Grep! _"Maaf. Maafkan aku lu. Aku tidak tahu kau terluka dengan semua yang kulakukan untuk Zizie, tapi percaya padaku untuk kali ini saja lu. Aku dan Zizie hanya bersahabat hanya itu lu. Dan percayalah aku hanya mencintaimu. Maafkan aku" Sehun memeluk erat gadis rusanya. "Dan foto itu –aku dan zizie tidak berciuman lu tidak. Aku hanya menggodanya saja kau tau kan Percayalah lu kumohon kali ini saja"

_Sret._ Luhan melepaskan pelukan sehun "Aku sudah belajar percaya padamu sehun,aku sudah berusaha mengerti sifat kekanakanmu tapi hasilnya? Kau bukanlah orang yang perlu kupercaya sehun. _Mianhe_" Luhan melangkah meninggalkan taman belakang

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Sesampainya di apartement milikknya dan –_tunangannya,_

_Well_,mereka memang '_seharusnya_' satu apartement tapi tunangannya pergi dan pindah entah kemana. Hanya datang ketika orang tua mereka datang berkunjung, _seolah-olah_ mereka satu apartement. Picik.

Zitao langsung melesat masuk ke satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartement mewah itu. Melemparkan tubuh bak modelnya ke tempat tidur king size berseprai panda pink kesayangannya

Mata kucingnya terpejam berusaha menghapus bayang-bayang kejadian disekolah yang sayangnya tidak ingin beranjak dari pikirannya. Matanya terbuka melihat kalender yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, Kamis.

"Terkutuklah engkau hari kamis." Zitao bergumam sebelum lompat turun dan mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaos putih berlengan sampai siku yang memperlihatkan perut putih ratanya dipadukan dengan hotpants biru laut dan sepatu sport berwarna senada yang membuat tubuh indahnya sedikit terekspos. Zitao beralih menuju meja riasnya. menyambar gelang cartier,jam tangan dan mengikat ekor kuda surai hitamnya.

Zitao memutuskan menenangkan diri –belanja demi menghilangkan awan mendung dipikirannya sekarang dan rencananya dia akan membelikan sesuatu untuk luhan dan segera meminta maaf. Dia memasukan semua barang yang dia butuhkan kedalam tas keluaran terbaru miliknya. Tiba-tiba matanya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan sebuah figura di atas meja nakas. Perlahan meraih figura yang memperlihatkan dua anak laki-laki diantara mereka ada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menggengam piala kejuaraan wushu –itu dirinya.

Zitao mengeluarkan foto itu dari bingkai, dan membaliknya

_Aku,Kau dan Dia_ – _2 Mei 20XX_

Tulisan di bawah foto itu sedikit pudar dimakan oleh waktu.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

"Kyaaa chagiya~ ini sangat lucu bukan~ belikan untukku yayayaa"

"Kau bahkan lebih lucu dari boneka itu sayang,baiklah aku belikan"

Zitao memandang tak suka kearah pasangan yang menyita perhatiannya beberapa saat tadi, menurutnya sang wanita berlebihan dan sang lelaki jelas-jelas berbohong karena boneka Baymax yang dimaskud sang wanita jauh lebih lucu.

Oh Zitao sayang akuilah kau cemburu melihantnya.

"Ck! Lelaki itu pintar berbohong. Ah aku juga jadi ingin boneka itu tapi changmin-ge akan memarahi ku" Zitao mempoutkan bibir peachnya.

"Aaa~ akan kuberikan pada lulu-jie saja" Zitao menjulurkan tangan lentiknya meraih boneka Baymax berukuran besar yang dia maksud "Kenapa dia imut sekali huhuhu seharusnya kau milikku" Zitao terus bergumam sampai ke meja kasir

"Jangan bergumam seperti anak kecil itu Zie" Sebuah suara lembut menyapa indra pendengar Zitao yang refleks menoleh ke sumber suara

"Oh! Hay lay-jie. Ada yi –kris gege juga" Zitao menyapa jiejie dan gegenya.

"Hay Zizie. Kau sendirian saja? Tidak takut diculik? Mau bergabung bersama?" lay tersenyum

_"__Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi jie"_

Karena tidak enak menolak Zitao menerima ajakan lay,"Baiklah jie tapi hanya sebentar karena aku ada urusan lain" zitao menggoyang-goyangkan boneka untuk luhan yang sudah dikemas rapi

Lay menaikan dua alisnya "Biar kutebak pasti untuk luhan, iya kan?" mulut Zitao membentuk O "dari mana kau tau jie? Kau cenayang jie? Aku harus menjauh segera kalau kau memang iya" Lay mencubit gemas pipi gembil Zitao "Kau lupa kalau di antara kita semua jiejie orang yang paling peka humm zizie yang manis"

_"__Lantas kenapa kau terus berpura-pura tidak tau jie"_

"Kalau ingin bergosip lebih baik di Starbuks saja nona-nona" suara kris menginterupsi dua gadis didepannya

Zitao berhasil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak melompat kaget saat mendengar suara kris yang tiba-tiba. "Baiklah ayo zie~" lay menarik lengan zitao keluar.

Zitao terus mengoceh disepanjang jalan menuju starbuks yang berada di lantai 3 mall milik keluarga chanyeol ini. Sementara lay hanya bisa menanggapinya sesekali dan terus menatap Zitao dengan pandangan yang berubah-ubah.

_"__Kau tidak pernah berubah Taozi. Teruslah seperti itu teruslah bersikap tidak ada yang terjadi, maafkan aku. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan selesai, penderitaanmu akan selesai"_

Kris yang sedari tadi mengekor tersenyum kecil –

_Tapi untuk siapa?_

_Zitao?_

_Atau_

_Kekasihnya –lay?_

**.**

** Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Lay dan Zitao segera mengambil tempat yang berada di ujung dekat kaca yang mempertontonkan pemandangan sore hari kota seoul. Sementara Kris memesan.

"Nah karena jiejie yang memaksaku ikut bersama kalian maka kalian yang harus mentraktirku! Deal? Deal!" Zitao mengeluarkan pernyataan seenak jidatnya

"Ya! Kenapa begitu, bayar saja sendiri _pewaris_ Huang Group " Lay menggoda Zitao dengan menyebutnya pewaris Huang Group yang membuat zitao mempoutkan bibir peachnya lagi, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak tertarik dengan dunia macam itu jie dan changmin gege yang akan mengantikan appa bukan aku" balas manja zitao

"Arra, arra. jiejie yang akan mentraktirmu little huang" Lay menarik gemas hidung bangir Zitao

"Uhk jie sakit~. Aku tau aku mancung dan kau tidak perlu iri karena hidungmu juga mancung walaupun tidak semancung hidung ku~" Zitao bermaksud balas menggoda lay, "Ya! Apa maksudmu didi" zitao memasang muka polos andalannya "Tidak ada jie"

"Jangan membuat pelanggan yang lain kabur" suara kris lagi-lagi menginterupsi zitao dan lay. "Ini untuk mu nyonya wu yang manis" kris menaruh pesanan –lay dan menggodanya "dan ini pesananmu" nada suara kris berubah datar ketika menaruh cheescake selai strawberry diatasnya dan greentea latte pesanan Zitao

Suasana berubah canggung setelah ucapan kris pada Zitao,sementara sang perusak suasana dengan santai duduk disebelah kekasihnya, dagu lancipnya ia taruh dipundak lay tangannya melingkar memeluk erat pinggang lay.

"A-ah terimakasih kris-ge. Lay-jie setelah ini tao segera ke apartement luhan-jie saja ne? Tao tidak enak mengganggu kencan kalian" Zitao tersenyum yang untungnya tidak terlihat dipaksakan –setidaknya tidak untuk kris. "Baguslah kalau begitu kau akhirnya sadar juga, lalat." _Jleb. _Sederet kalimat kris tadi seperti ribuan pisau menghunus zitao tepat di hatinya.

"Ge –"

"Tidak apa-apa lay-jie sepertinya memang begitu. Sebaiknya tao pamit sekarang,terimakasih terlah mentraktirku jie. byebye lay-jie kris-ge" Zitao melangkah cepat meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tadi dan pesanannya yang sama sekali belum dia sentuh. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau membuat luka dihatinya semakin dalam ge" suara lay menyadarkan kris atas sikapnya yang keterlaluan mengingat lay lah yang memaksa Zitao ikut bersama mereka

_"__Lubang besar akibat luka itu akan menelan jiwanya secara perlahan tanpa kau tahu"_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Zitao melangkah pasti menuju apartement luhan. Luhan masih tinggal sendiri sekarang menginggat hubungannya dengan sehun yang masih bisa dibilang baru dan beberapa konflik yang terus menerjang. Diantaranya sebabkan oleh zitao. Perlahan tapi pasti zitao menekan bel apartement luhan yang tak kalah mewah dari miliknya

_"__siapa?"_ Suara lembut luhan terdengar dari intercom tapi terkesan datar. Sebenarnya luhan sudah tau Zitao yang datang dengan bingkisan besar ditanganya yang bisa dia lihat dari cctv yang terhubung dengan intercom tapi luhan malas dan belum ingin bertemu zitao.

"Jie ini aku Zitao, boleh aku masuk? Aku ingin berbicara jie" rasa bersalah pada luhan muncul kembali sungguh dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti jiejie tersayangnya itu, "Tidak. Pulanglah"

"Kumohon jie. Berikan aku satu kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya. Itu semua hanya kesalahpahaman belaka jie" Memohon bukanlah hal yang baru dan sulit dilakukannya, dia bukan orang macam kris yang sangat tidak sudi memohon yang baginya sama saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Luhan menatap intercom jengah "Sehun sudah menjelaskanya. Jadi pulanglah". "Ayolah lulu-jie. Jiejie tau zitao sudah membelikan boneka yang sungguh menggemaskan untuk jiejie jadi lu-jie harus buka pintu,membiarkan zitao masuk dan melihat bonekanya" sudah kubilang zitao bukan tipe gadis yang mudah menyerah.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Bawa lalu pulang" luhan bersiap meninggalkan intercom yang berada di sebelah kanan daun pintu. "Zitao akan menunggu jiejie disini sampai lu-je membuka pintunya". "Sesukamu saja" luhan berjalan –benar-benar meninggalkan zitao di depan pintu apartementnya seorang diri.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Gadis manis bertubuh mungil kesayangan sehun itu bergelut nyaman didalam lindungan selimut hangatnya. Perlahan membuka matanya yang lengket seperti diberi lem super kuat, "Hoammm.. jam berapa sekarang" deer eyesnya melirik jam digital yang berada di meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. "Setengah 11.. anak panda itu pasti sudah pulang dan menyerah cih." Luhan bangun, melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak demi anak tangga dan berbelok menuju dapur, menyantap makan malam yang tertunda beberapa jam karena asik berpetualang dalam dunia mimpi.

Luhan makan malam ditemani pemandangan malam kota seoul yang indah dari kaca jendela besar di ruang makannya. Hujan tengah melanda kota yang selalu ramai dengan aktifitas malam penduduknya itu. "Dia pasti sudah pulang kan? Pasti iya" semarah apapun, sekecewa apapun luhan tetap tidak bisa mengelak bahwa faktanya dia tetap menghawatirkan Zitao. "Diluar pasti sangat dingin" luhan tidak tau pasti apa yang menariknya untuk berjalan menuju pintu utama apartementnya menginggalkan makan malamnya. Luhan terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dia dapat lewat video intercom.

Zitao. Masih disana. Bersimpuh. Mendekap erat bingkisan yang dia sebut boneka menggemaskan tadi. Didepan pintu apartementnya. "Lu-jie disini dingin, buka pintunya jie" walau lancar tapi suara bergetar Zitao sangat ketara. Bibir peachnya tidak lagi mekar merekah tergantikan oleh warna ungu pucat.

Luhan masih punya hati. Tangannya secepat kilat menyambar bumi,membuka pintu dan menggendong tubuh zitao yang sebenarnya jauh lebih besar tetapi seringan gula kapas. Bisa dirasakannya tubuh didinya itu bergetar, luhan merasa keterlaluan sekarang. Langkah kakinya dipercepat menuju kamar tidurnya.

Ditaruhnya pelan tubuh zitao dikasurnya. Menarik selimut hingga batas leher zitao, berlari menuju sudut ruangan menaikan suhu penghangat ruangan. Jarinya bergerak merogoh kantong hotpants yang ia pakai,meraih handphone keluaran terbaru berwarna gold miliknya. Menghubungi seseorang.

Setelah beberapa kali nada sambung, terdengar suara berat khas bangun tidur seorang lelaki berbicara menggunakan bahasa negri sebrang, "**Shénme?**" kesal karena tidur tampannya terbangun sepertinya. "Zizie ada diapartement ku sekarang di tertidur, akan kujelaskan nanti. Segera kesini, jemput dan bawa Princess cactus-mu pulang –Ice prince"

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Sehun sudah mengelilingi sekolahnya, mendatangi tempat-tempat yang biasa luhan datangi. Menyerah. Sehun memutuskan menghubungi luhan tadinya dia ingin menemukan luhan dengan usahanya sendiri dan memberikan kejutan kecil tapi sudah berbeda situasi kalau begini ceritanya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik akhirnya suara luhan terdengar dari seberang sana. **_"_****Ada apa tuan Oh yang terhormat?"** masih -sangat- marah. Itu yang bisa sehun tangkap dari nada suara luhan barusan. "Deer dimana posisimu sekarang?"

**"****Apa peduli mu aku sedang dimana?" **tanya luhan malas

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Deer"

**"****Taman belakang. Jika 2 menit kau belum juga ada disini aku tidak akan sudi menemui mu lagi" **hanya perkataannya saja yang kasar sebenarnya

Sehun langsung berlari tanpa peduli siapa saja yang ia hantam dengan bahu kiri maupun kanannya. Sehun terlampau senang karena luhan secara tidak langsung ingin bertemu dengannya, pasalnya sudah 2 minggu sehun mendapat perlakuan yang kurang mengenakkan dihati dari kekasih rusanya itu. Dan selama itu pula sehun berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang menguras habis tenaga dan kesabarannya, tapi sehun tidak marah karena ini memasng salahnya. Walaupun hanya kesalah pahaman belaka.

Luhan juga tidak bisa lebih lama mengabaikan dan berlaku kasar pada sehun karenannya kali ini dia memberikan kesempatan sehun bertemu dengannya.

"Tidak baik melamun sendirian nona. Lebih baik berdua denganku" luhan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menatap sehun yang dibanjiri keringat karena berlari. Sehun berdiri tepat didepannya menghalangi sinar mentari. "Lebih baik sendirian cih" luhan berdecih tidak suka

Sehun mengubah posisinya semula berdiri menjadi setengah duduk di hadapan luhan, kedua tangannya meraih tangan luhan "Jangan seperti ini terus Deer. Percayalah aku hanya mencintai Xi Luhan seorang dan demi tuhan demi bumi dan seluruh isi galaksi aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Zizie. Oke,aku mengaku salah menggodanya yang jatuhnya berlebihan seperti itu. Tapi kutegaskan sekali lagi aku hanya mencintaimu Deer" sehun mengecup punggung tangan luhan bergantian

Sementara luhan sudah merona sempurna karena tingkah sehun "Apa aku benar-benar bisa percaya padamu kali ini hunnie?" Sehun menatap luhan dengan senyum 5 watt mendengar luhan memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang seperti biasanya "Ya kau harus percaya padaku Deer" _Sret. Grep._ Luhan memeluk tubuh atletis sehun dan balas erat oleh sehun.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Kris melepas jasnya, menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku, mengendurkan dasinya. Rapat yang hampir memakan waktu 5 jam itu membuatnya gerah, "Bagaimana bisa hanya kekurangan sekecil itu bisa memakan waktu 5 jam untuk membahasnya, Benar-benar!" kris memijat pelipisnya. Jika tidak dipaksa dan diseret asisten terpercaya ayahnya dia tidak akan disini –Wu Corp- dan menghabiskan sisa harinya duduk di ruang rapat yang membuat bokongnya panas.

Kris melangkah menuju ruangannya. Meskipun dia belum resmi menggantikan ayahnya memegang Wu Corp sepenuhnya tapi kris sudah memiliki ruangan sendiri. Kris mengabaikan pegawai-pegawai yang menyapanya.

"Argh!" kris mengerang frustasi setelah mendudukan dirinya di depan meja kebesarannya_."Andai dia ada disini. Dia yang akan diposisi ini dan otak jeniusnya akan sangat berguna di perushaan ini. Aku merindukamu, bocah." _kris menatap papan nama yang terukir jelas "Wu Yifan" disana yang merupakan nama asli pemuda tinggi ini. Kris membuka laci dibawah mejanya meraih papan nama lainnya dan sebuah foto yang dia susun sedemikian rupa diatas meja.

Sebuah foto dimana dua anak laki-laki sedang berangkulan dan tersenyum bangga. Satu diantara dua anak itu sedang memegang bola basket yang ditanda tangani dan yang satu lagi memegang piala besar.

Dan papan nama bertuliskan nama –

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_ "Tuan muda waktunya kembali" suara asistennya menggangu saat-saat tenang kris. Dia mengehal nafas,bangkit segera meraih jasnya dan pulang. Otak dan tubuhnya butuh istirahat.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Zitao menatap bosan pemandangan diluar jendela. Mata pandanya beralih menatap satu-persatu sahabatnya yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ngomong-ngomong, setelah melalui debat panjang. Mereka sepakat liburan di villa milik keluarga kris selama satu minggu yang berada di Guangzhou,China. Terdengar biasa? Mereka tidak peduli yang terpenting mereka bisa bersenang-senang tanpa gangguan. Disinilah mereka sekarang –pesawat jet pribadi milik kris jenis Gulfstream G650 model terbaru yang dirombak menjadi lebih mewah dan sesuai gaya kris. Sedikit berlebihan memang mengingat perjalanan ke Guangzhou hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga setengah jam. Tapi apa peduli kris?

Ingat, disini hanya Zitao yang berstatus '_single_' dalam tanda kutip. Jadilah zitao yang sering kesepian disaat meraka sibuk bersama pasangan masing-masing. Hal yang wajar. Zitao memutuskan beranjak dari sofa memanjang didekat jendela menuju dapur yang melewati lorong dan dipisahkan dengan pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup otomatis

Sebuah suara menyapanya terlebih dahulu "Hay,zie ada apa?" Zitao tersenyum dan mengambil tempat di kursi kosong disebelah kiri salah satu pelayan setia keluarga Wu. "Aku bosan tukkie-ge. Mereka sibuk bercinta dan mengabaikanku" Leeteuk atau yang biasa Zitao panggil Tukkie-ge menyodorkan satu gelas besar es krim vanilla kesukaan Zitao sejak dulu. Keduanya bisa dibilang dekat karena ada situasi yang membuat mereka dekat.

"Ge" satu sendok Zitao masukan kedalam mulut peachnya

"Ya? Ada apa? Mereka lagi hum?" leeteuk bisa dengan mudah menebak tepat sasaran

"Ya siapa lagi ge. Kenapa mereka datang dalam hidupku dan membuat semuanya jadi seperti ini. Kenapa _Dia_ tega meninggalkanku dan kenapa pula _Dia_ berubah. Apa salah ku ge? Mereka menyiksaku."

"Tinggalkan. Tinggalkan mereka zie kalau mereka hanya membuat lubang dihatimu lebih dalam"

"aku tidak bisa ge"

"Kenapa? karena kau berhasil melupakan_nya_ dan menempatkan _dia_ dihatimu sekarang"

"Ya, apa salah aku mencintainya sekarang ge?"

"Mencintai tidak harus memiliki zie. setidaknya itu yang aku pelajari dari seseorang"

"Tapi seseorang juga pernah berkata kalau itu kalimat ter-_bullshit_ yang pernah diciptakan manusia ge"

"Untuk beberapa situasi itu bukan kalimat ter-_bullshit_ yang pernah diciptakan manisua zie. dan suatu saat kau akan benar-benar mengerti makna kalimat itu sesungguhnya"

_'__Disaat titik lelahmu tersentuh dan semuanya berubah, sayang'_

"Kenapa mereka seenaknya datang dan pergi tiba-tiba dari hidupku ge" Zitao mengaduk-aduk es krimnya tanpa niat menyuapkan es krim lezat itu masuk kedalam tenggorokannya lagi

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang pemuda –bersurai hitam dengan potongan cepak mendengar percakapan mereka. Beruntunglah bagi sang pemuda karena dikaruniai indra pendengaran dan penglihatan lebih tajam dari sang pencipta.

_'__Bukan mereka yang datang masuk kedalam hidupmu Taozi. Tapi kau yang datang kedalam hidup mereka'_

**Spoiler Chapt.2**

"Menyingkir sekarang nona Zhang. Aku tidak ingin kuku indahku menggores kulitmu"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? apa salah ku?"

_Plak!_

"Kau benar-benar telah menjadi tokoh anatagosi dalam hidupnya"

"Sadarlah! Dia sudah tiada!"

"Aku sangat sadar Wu"

"Pergi dan menjauhlah dari hidupku."

**-TBC-**

**Next / Delete?**

Hollaaaa~ apa kabar semuaa:D

Aca bawa ff baru nih hehehehe padahal ff 'There Is A Place' belom selesai._. sebenernya udah aca ketik tinggal publish tapi masih ada yang janggal &amp; harus diperbaiki.

FF ini aca tulis &amp; edit berhari-hari. jadi maafin aca kalo masih banyak kekurangan.

Kalau kalian merasa ada yang janggal/kurang dari chapt ini bilang aja yaa nanti aca perbaiki di chapt selanjutnyaa:D

Monggo di review:D

Bagi Silent readers gpp kok kalo kalian gak review. aca ngerti, mungkin ff aca kurang menarik atau kalian gak sempet atau koneksi lagi jelek:D.

Makasih juga buat support &amp; review di ff aca sebelum sebelumnyaa~

Cium satu-satu:* wkwkwk

Terakhir.

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA~ hehehehehe

Wo Ai Ni~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Never Gonna Be The Same

Genre : Romance

Pair : KrisTao &amp; Exo Official couple

Cast : Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Exo

Other cast

Rate : T

Warning : GS for Uke &amp; Typo everywhere

Pemuda itu kini perlahan-lahan beranjak dewasa, tumbuh menjadi lelaki tampan bak dewa,mapan,aura pemimpin menguar dari dirinya, tinggi diatas rata-rata,didukung dengan tubuh proposional,dan multitalenta sebagai penyempurna sang lelaki. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan lelaki seperti itu? Siapapun yang menjadi pendampingnya bisa dipastikan masa depannya akan sangat terjamin. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, dia sudah mempunyai sang pendamping hidupnya kelak. Hanya saja belum menemukannya. Entahlah apa maksudnya _'sudah mempunyai, tapi belum menemukan',_hidupnya penuh misteri. Tapi lelaki itu tetaplah makhluk biasa, dia diciptakan oleh sang pencipta yang pastinya memiliki kekurangan hanya saja kelebihannya lebih mendominasi.

Kekurangannya ada pada _sang_ _duplikat, _kelemahannya ada pada _jiwanya yang lain._

Lelaki yang dimaksud sedang berjalan santai di koridor gedung apartement mewah miliknya, membawa box berwarna pink muda ukuran besar yang entah apa isinya di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya disisipkan pada kantong celana bahan setelan jasnya. Pukul enam lewat tujuhbelas menit, dia pulang lebih awal hari ini. Tangannya menekan beberapa digit angka ketika sampai didepan pintu apartementnya.

Menaruh box yang dibawa di atas meja makan. Meninggalkannya sementara menuju kamar untuk bersih-bersih diri. Kembali dengan kemeja putih dilapisi sweater navy blue dibagian luar dipadukan dengan celana pendek hitam selutut. Berjalan bak model diatas catwalk.

Dibawanya box tadi dan satu botol Lambrusco Red Wine menuju balkon. Disana sudah terpampang indah meja yang dihias dengan lilin-lilin lucu,taburan kelopak mawar merah diatas alas meja yang berwarna putih bersih, dua gelas berkaki ramping dimasing-masing sisi kursi yang diatur berhadapan,ada balon-balon merah dan pink yang dibiarkan bebas,terakhir lilin-lilin berbentuk hewan-hewan lucu tersebar di lantai membentuk jalan menuju meja yang berada di tengah-tengah menambah romantis suasana.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil melihat hasil pekerjaannya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kerja,berjalan menuju meja,mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan kursi kosong. Ditaruhnya botol wine disisi gelasnya,mengeluarkan isi box yang ternyata kue ulang tahun berukuran besar terdapat angka 22 di tengah puncak kue bertingkat dua itu. Dia menyalakan lilin-lilin dan mulai bernyanyi dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang besar

_zhù ni shengrì kuàilè_

_zhù ni shengrì kuàilè_

_zhù ni xìngfú zhù ni jiànkang_

_zhù ni qiántú guang míng_

Senyum lebar terukir di bibir tebalnya. Alasannya simple,dia bahagia.

_zhù ni shengrì kuàilè_

_zhù ni shengrì kuàilè_

_zhù ni xìngfú zhù ni jiàn kang_

_you gè wennuan jiatíng_

Setelah selesai lelaki itu menangkupkan kedua tanganya di depan dada,memejamkan matanya sembari memanjatkan doa –

_'Tuhan beri dia kesehatan. Lindungilah dia dimana pun dirinya berada. Terimakasih karena telah menciptakannya. Amin.'_

Dia membuka matanya,meniup lilin. Terdiam sebentar memandang kosong kue dihadapannya, tidak berniat sedikit pun menyentuh kue cantik yang sudah dipesannya jauh hari. Malah membuka botol wine,menumpahkan isinya setengah gelas miliknya. Beranjak menuju pagar pembatas balkon,menumpukan kedua tanganya diatas winenya diputar-putar pelan,menatap kosong pemadangan dari lantai sebelas gedung apartementnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan _the cold city guy_ itu. Lima menit kemudian dia mengubah posisinya meski hanya mengangkat kepalanya memandang bintang diatas sana,

_'Selamat ulang tahun yang ke duapuluh dua'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

**_Besi-besi ayunan tua berderit pelan mengikuti irama tubuh kris kecil, anak dengan sorot mata tajam dan sedingin salju itu menatap iri teman-teman sebayanya berbain didepan sana,mereka tertawa bersama,bermain sepak bola bersama,meluncur diatas papan prosotan dengan tawa lebar,menyantap es krim yang lezat bersama, dan dari sekian banyak hal yang teman-temannya bisa lakukan bersama,kris kecil hanya bisa duduk di ayunan tua dan berharap ada yang menarik tangannya untuk bermain bersama. Semua teman-temannya –bolehkah kris menyebutnya teman? Anggap saja begitu, mereka semua tidak ada yang mau menjadi teman kris jangankan berteman, sekedar menyapa pun mereka tidak. Alasannya sederhana, Kris kecil adalah sosok yang menakutkan bagi mereka._**

**_Anak perempuan dengan sebatang lollypop berbentuk hati ditangannya tiba-tiba muncul menghadang pandangannya. Kris kecil memandang anak perempuan yang mempunyai pipi gembil dan senyum lebar nan lucu itu dari atas sampai bawah "Hallo,gege mau?" Bukannya menjawab kris malah celingak-celinguk memastikan bahwa dialah yang disebut 'gege' oleh sang anak didepannya itu. "Hallo gege? Gege bisu ya? Atau gege tuli?" anak perempuan itu memiringkan kepalanya lucu berpose sedang berfikir,mata indahnya menatap setia Kris. Sekali lagi kirs hanya diam balas memandang sang anak dengan mata tajam yang berbinar,mengagumi mungkin?_**

**_"_****_Ukh, kesal! Mau main sama yang lain saja!" Sang anak perempuan itu menghentakan kakinya kesal sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan kris kecil sendirian –lagi. _**

**_Satu langkah –masih diam ditempat_**

**_Dua langkah –pegangannya pada ayunan mengencang_**

**_Tiga langkah –masih tak bergerak_**

**_Empat langkah –_**

**_Sret. Tarikan yang tiba-tiba membuat sang anak perempuan otomatis berhenti dan menoleh pada Kris yang menggenggam tangannya, "Ada apa ge?" sang anak menatap bingung kris yang bertingkah aneh. Kris dengan seenak giginya mengambil lollypop berbentuk hati yang tadi ditawarkan padanya ditangan kanan sang anak, "Te-terima kasih" Pipi kris merona malu menundukan kepalanya, "Eh?! Tadi gege bilang apa?" anak perempuan itu tidak terlalu jelas menangkap apa yang kris ucapkan tadi karena suara kris yang sehalus sutra, "A-ah itu, Terima kasih untuk lollypop-nya" kris tersenyum kaku,maklum ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengajaknya berbicara setelah resmi menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini tiga minggu yang lalu. "Sama-sama ge!" anak itu meloncat kecil sementara kris hanya diam, setelah itu hanya kesunyian yang ada diantara dua anak itu. Kris dengan cepat menarik lembut tangan sang anak perempuan itu ketika sang anak ingin pergi meninggalkan kris, "Bo-boleh aku ikut bermain?" akhirnya kalimat itu terucap dari bibir kris kecil,_**

**_Anak perempuan itu tersenyum senang dengan kehangatan didalam matanya dan mengulurkan tangannya, _**

**_"_****_Tentu saja boleh! Namaku Huang Zitao, gege?"_**

**_"_****_Wu Yifan"_**

**_Kris menyambut uluran tangan sang anak yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Huang Zitao itu dengan senyum hangat pula._**

_' –__Namaku Huang Zitao, gege?'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Dilain benua,sang gadis kini juga telah bertransformasi menjadi wanita setangguh dan secerdas Black Widow –tokoh superhero marvel wanita favortinya. Hanya saja gadis yang dulunya berkepribadian ceria,ramah dan polos kini tidak ada lagi tergantikan oleh wanita berkepribadian dingin,angkuh, dan egois –itu yang terlontar dari mulut orang-orang yang pernah bekerja sama dengan wanita yang berprofesi sebagai desainer ini. Dirinya seolah-olah layaknya ular yang berganti kulit atau sebenarnya dia layaknya bunglon yang berubah-ubah warna sesuai tempat dan situasi dimana dirinya berada –entahlah, wanita itu sulit ditebak.

Dia sedang menikmati waktu senggangnya dengan bersantai di atas tempat tidur queen size miliknya, matanya seakan ingin keluar –oke berlebihan. Serius membaca kata-perkata yang tercetak dalam novel favoritnya sejak senior high school,'Mockingjay' novel karya Suzzane Collins dari Trilogi The Hunger Games,

**_So after,he whisper 'You love me. Real or Not real?'_**

**_I tell him, 'Real'_**

"Real" dia mengulang dialog Katniss Everdeen sang tokoh utama yang meyakinkan sang tokoh lelaki –Peeta Mellark bahwa cintanya nyata adanya.

Lagu 'The one the got away' yang dilantunkan salah satu aktris papan atas hollywood –Katy Perry terdengar dari sisi kanannya, yang menandakan panggilan masuk dari handphonenya,

"Shenme"

"..."

"Aku lelah. Kalian saja" wanita itu menjawab dengan nada ogah-ogahan

"..."

"Hem"

"..."

"Yeah. Terserahlah" singkat,padat dan jelas.

"..."

Memutuskan sambungan tanpa membalasa perkataan lawan bicara baginya sudah bisa dan apa yang salah dengan itu? Masalah kesopanan? Hal itu sudah lama dia lenyapkan dalam kamus hidupnya.

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make up in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

Empat bait pertama lagu 'The one that got away' terdengar kembali membuatnya kesal,ingin sekali rasanya dia membentak sang penelpon kali ini tetapi di urungkannya saat melihat nama yang tertera pada layar. Seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya –superhero dalam hidupnya,

"..."

Entah apa yang lawan bicaranya katakan,dia tetap diam ditempat dengan wajah datar namun sorot matanya melembut,setia mendengarkan sang lawan bicara sampai selesai dan memutus sambungan dengan diam.

Setelah lima menit berlalu dengan kesunyian yang mendominasi kamar tidurnya,wanita itu melangkah menuju ruang gantinya membuka lemari besar disana dengan banyak baju dari bermacam-macam brand pakaian terbaik didunia. Menjatuhkan pilihannya pada gaun ketat terbuka berwarna putih 10cm diatas lutut dipadukan _Prada suede crisscross-strap platform pumps_. Mematut dirinya didepan kaca besarnya,memoles make up pada paras ayu-nya. Setelah selesai dia terdiam cukup lama memandang dirinya dengan sorot tajam,akhirnya meraih _Armani exchange fold over clutch_ yang senada dengan bajunya dan _Givenchy black contrast panel coat_ yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Langkahnya menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan oleh asistennya terhenti ketika dirasakannya rintik-rintik hujan jatuh diatas surai blonde bergelombangnya. Mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit,sorot matanya menghangat,kedua tangannya dia tadahkan mengizinkan air jatuh diatas telapak tangannya. Menutup matanya kemudian,

_'Tuhan sertailah dia disetiap langkahnya. Shengri Kualie'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Hiruk pikuk manusia malam bergerak-gerak mengikuti alunan musik yang menyalak-nyalak,ditambah lengkap dengan lampu berkelap-kelip menerangi ruangan. Meja bar yang tak pernah sepi,lantai dance yang tak pernah berhenti,tempat duduk melingkar berbahan bulu halus yang silih berganti pemakai jasa empuknya,pintu utama yang akan dengan senang hati terbuka setiap saat bagi yang memiliki _pelicin_ untuk membukanya. Disinilah mereka-club malam. Dua makhluk ciptaan tuhan paling sempurna dan melengkapi menurut kodratnya. Tapi justru kecanggungan menyelimuti keduanya.

Yeah,hubungan mereka berdua memang tidak bisa dibilang baik sejak 5 tahun lalu. Sang lelaki yang lelah terus dicurigai dan sang wanita yang takut mempercayai. Bubble tea couple, nickname untuk keduanya semasa sekolah dulu,sayangnya sekarang tiada lagi bubble tea couple. Yang ada hanya Oh Sehun berperan sebagai sang lelaki dan Xi Luhan yang mengambil peran sebagai sang wanita.

Keduanya perlahan-lahan beranjak dewasa sampailah sekarang Sehun yang telah mengambil alih perusahaan kedua terbesar ayahnya yang bergerak dalam bidang properti atau pun luhan yang mau tidak mau menggengam penuh Rumah Sakit Xifam –salah satu rumah sakit terkenal di beijing milik keluarganya sekaligus menjadi dokter anak disana. Walaupun begitu,tidak ada yang ingin mengalah diantara mereka. Jadilah disini mereka hanya berdiam diri tak ada yang ingin buka suara, keegoisan mengalahkan segalanya.

Luhan menegakkan kepalanya,wajah tak suka dia pampangkan secara gamblang ketika melihat wanita dengan gaun hitam nyaris transparan yang mengekspos tubuhnya,

Gila! Pikir luhan.

Sang wanita dengan santainya mendekati dan duduk dipangkuan sehun dengan santainya. Sehun menyambutnya dengan senang hati, terbukti dengan sehun yang langsung meraup bibir sang wanita. Luhan memandang sehun yang sedang err –bercumbu dengan wanita berdada besar dan bokong lebar tadi, luhan marah sebenarnya,dia cemburu tapi apadaya hak kepemilikannya atas seorang Oh Sehun sudah dicabut sejak 5 tahun lalu. Dilihatnya tangan sehun yang sudah kemanan-mana menjelajahi tubuh sang wanita,

"Get a room please" suara dingin dan datar gadis –ah wanita rusa berumur 24 tahun itu terdengar. Dia merasa risih,marah,jijik,cemburu sekaligus. Merasa tersindir sontak membuat sehun dan wanita tadi menggerakkan kepala menuju sumber suara, sang wanita menatap tidak suka pada luhan. Dia berdiri menarik pergelangan tangan sehun "Baiklah ayo sayang" Sehun tidak menyahut dia masih menatap luhan dengan tatapan seribu makna, hal itu membuat sang wanita tadi kesal dan menarik tangan sehun sedikit kasar.

_Sret. Bruk!_ Seseorang menarik lepas tangan sang wanita yang memegang erat pergelangan tangan sehun dan mendudukan kembali pemuda albino itu yang hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Berhentilah menjadi brengsek Oh Sehun!" Byun Baekhyun,wanita itu tidak banyak berubah sejak dulu. Statusnya sebagai kekasih resmi Park chanyeol pun masih disandangnya, dan sebentar lagi status itu akan naik level menjadi tunangan. Sehun hanya diam menatap datar noona-nya itu. "Diam ditempatmu sehun!" baekhyun kembali membentak sehun yang hendak pergi,"Aku mau minum. Jadi minggir" balas sehun yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya sejak dulu itu ketika baekhyun ditarik menepi oleh chanyeol membiarkan sehun melakukan hal yang dia inginkan, "Sudahlah baekki. Anak itu masih labil,dia perlu mengenal dirinya sendiri" baekhyun diam kali ini.

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun duduk disebelahnya "Santailah sedikit sayang. Kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang" lelaki mengeluarkan jurus senyum lima jari andalannya yang membuat baekhyun kalah, "Ya ya ya park" baekhyun menaruh kepalanya pada bahu tegap chanyeol. Sepertinya mereka melupakan seorang lagi diantara mereka, "Uh-Oh! Sepertinya ada orang disini" luhan sebal jika harus diacuhkan terus.

"Ck. Maka dari itu cepatlah cari kekasih luhaen" chanyeol sengaja mengucapkan nama luhan dengan ejaan yang tidak pernah disenangi luhan dari dulu. "Yak Park dobi!" luhan bersiap melempar tasnya menuju wajah tampan dengan kuping dobi di depannya itu tapi diurungkannya ketika sebuah suara berat menginterupsi, "Apa kami ketinggalan pertunjukkan?" _Couple of the year_ rupanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris Wu dan Zhang Yixing. Sang pangeran dan putri ter-favorit seantaro sekolah, bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja kris yang merangkul erat pinggang lay seakan takut lay akan terjatuh terguling-guling ketika dia melepaskannya. Mereka itu sangat cocok,kris sang pangeran tampan yang bijaksana dan Lay sang putri bagai malaikat jatuh –begitulah alasan murid-murid ketika ditanya apa alasan mereka menyukai couple itu.

"Jika pertunjukan yang kau maksud adalah sehun yang mencumbu wanita setengah telanjang maka jawabanya adalah ya" Luhan berkata tanpa menoleh ke arah kris. "Anak itu. Sampai kapan dia mau berhenti berulah" kris dan lay ikut mendudukan diri mereka masih dengan posisi yang sama. "Urus saja kehidupanmu sendiri dragon" Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dengan segelas wine ditangannya. _Dragon –_nickname kris yang diberikan oleh seseorang. Dan untuk sekarang kris paling sensitive ketika seseorang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu,tapi sehun melakukannya sekarang. "Namaku bukan dragon adik kecilku sayang" manis bukan? Ya kalau kris tidak mengucapkannya dengan nada dingin dan ada percikan api didalamnya. Sementara sehun hanya memandangnya sinis.

"He-hey bukannya kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang? Kenapa jadi seperti ini. Oh ayolah kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul" Chanyeol sang Happy Virus berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti diantara mereka. "Ck. Bagaimana mau bersenang-senang kalau tidak ada yang mentraktir" luhan yang tidak tahan pun ikut membantu mencairkan susana. "Aku tidak tau kalau menjadi seorang dokter anak membuatmu jatuh miskin jie" baekhyun berkata dengan nada polos,sengaja. "Yak! Kalian pasangan menyebalkan" suasana perlahan-lahan membaik dengan candaan Happy Virus couple yang terus menjadikan luhan sasaran.

Empat jam sudah mereka disana, berbotol-botol soda sudah mereka habiskan –oh kalian berharap mereka minum wine dan keluarga-keluarganya? Lalu bagaimana mereka pulang? Mereka masih punya otak untuk berpikir bahwa hidup cuman satu kali- dan berpiring-piring snack ringan mereka sapu bersih tetap saja tidak ada niatan beranjak pulang diantara mereka. _Well_,memang mereka sudah tiga bulan tidak bertemu karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Tiba-tiba seruan seorang wanita membuat mereka yang sedang melempar snack kearah satu-sama lain refleks menggerakan kepala menuju arah yang ditunjukan wanita tadi –Tv dengan layar super besar yang berada di samping kiri dan kanan meja bar. Disana terlihat wanita cantik nan sexy berjalan anggun dengan pakaian malaikatnya mendekat menuju kamera yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sosok devil ketika sampai dan berkedip menggoda. Sosok itu membuat mereka tercengang dengan perubahan drastisnya, sosok yang dulu selalu menghangatkan mereka dengan sorot mata bersinar bak mentari pagi itu tergantikan dengan sorot mata sedingin es kutub yang abadi.

"I-itu –" suara lay tercekat,dia masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Sosok itu. "Dia akan menggelar Fashion show disini? Kita harus kesana bagaimanapun caranya!" baekhyun berseru heboh berbeda dengan Kris dan lay yang seperti sehabis melihat hantu yang paling menyeramkan dalam hidup mereka.

'Siapa dirinya sekarang' tangan kris bergetar, sangat ketara dengan gelas yang dia pegang sementara tangan kirinya meremat ripped jeans-nya. Sehun menyeringai melihat reaksi dua orang yang lebih tua darinya dua tahun itu –Kris Lay-, jangan kira sehun tolol tidak tau menau alasan perginya sosok itu. "Ya,kris-hyung lebih baik letakan gelas cantik itu sebelum kau menjadikannya serpihan di atas lantai" ada maksud lain dari sindiran pedas yang dilemparkan sehun tadi. Mata kris sontak menatap tajam sehun bagai sebilah kapak yang siap kapan saja mencabik organ vital manapun di tubuh sehun. Meletakkan kasar gelas dengan kasar sehingga membuat cacat kaki gelas tak berdosa itu. Menarik tangan lay sedikit kasar dan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

_' –letakan gelas cantik itu sebelum kau menjadikannya serpihan di atas lantai'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Wanita itu duduk bosan dikursinya,memutar miniatur captain america miliknya di atas meja,walaupun begitu wajah datar dan angkuh masih menjadi tameng kebanggaannya menutupi rasa bosannya mendengar sang asisten bercuap panjang kali lebar di atas podium ruang rapat. "Produk kacamata terbaru rancangan nyonya –" wanita itu menatap sebal pada sang asisten, hey dia belum setua itu untuk dipanggil nyonya! "Nona,Kim" ralatnya, "Ah ye –Nona Huang akan diluncurkan tepat pada hari terakhir 'A&amp;C Fashion show' di seoul satu minggu kedepan,karena itu mohon kerja samanya"

Huang Zitao –wanita karir pemilik sekaligus pendiri perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang fashion, A&amp;C. Brand pakaian yang telah berada di tingkat internasional dan mampu bersaing diantara Gucci,Prada,Armani,Louis Voluttion. "Cukup Kim. Rapat hari ini selesai sampai disini, kita lanjutkan besok" zitao beranjak dari kuris empuk berwarna _gold_ –salah satu rancangannya sendiri dari sekian banyak barang dan interior di gedung perusahaan yang membesarkan namanya itu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dia berkata "Ingat,aku benci orang yang tidak disiplin" tanpa berbalik. Pegawai-pegawai setianya hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sifat angkuh wanita yang menjabat sebagai atasan mereka itu. Zitao tidak pernah mengucapkan 'Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini' atau 'Pulanglah dengan hati-hati, selamat beristirahat' yang keluar dari belahan bibir peach itu hanya perintah,perintah,perintah.

Tidak ada yang bisa membantah zitao mengingat zitao adalah atasan mereka, mereka bisa makan enak,tidur nyenyak,tidak hidup kesusahan karena upah yang diberikan zitao. Dan jangan lupakan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi.

_'Kembalilah. Jangan siksa dirimu dengan topeng yang kau kenakan'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Sosok tegap yang sebentar lagi berumur setengah abad itu memandang teduh foto demi foto dalam album digenggamannya, ditemani alunan lembut dari piringan hitam kuno yang terletak di samping meja kebesarannya, alunan denting piano dan gesekan biola itu membantunya mengorek lebih dalam ingatan tuanya,

**_'Dad! Kris masuk tim inti sekolah!' sang anak yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kris itu berlari dan menerjang ayahnya dengan pelukan hangat. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya tapi tidak membuat luntur senyum menawannya_**

**_'Good job boy! Appa bangga. Teruslah berlatih dragon' Sang appa mengacak-acak rambut pirang alami anaknya itu_**

**_Kris melepas pelukkannya, merogoh kantong celananya 'Bisa appa tanda tangan di bola basketku? Aku berharap bisa menjadi pemain hebat seperti daddy dulu" Anak itu merogoh kantong celananya kemudian menyodorkan bola basket dan spidol kearah ayahnya yang dengan senang hati membubuhkan tanda tangannya disana._**

Membuka halaman selanjutnya,

**_'Mom,Dad, ayolah kumohon' Seorang anak lelaki menangkup kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap harap kedua orang tuanya, berharap keinginannya dikabulkan kali ini saja._**

**_'Tidak' nada final dari ayahnya membuat sang anak merengut dan menggerutu seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun yang tidak dibelikan gula kapas oleh orang tuanya. Sang ayah mengintip dari balik koran pagi yang dibacanya melihat sang anak yang bertingkah menggemaskan ,embuatnya tersenyum kecil,_**

**_'Baiklah, setelah hasil pemeriksaan keluar dan hasilnya baik, daddy akan mempertimbangkan ulang' sang ayah melipat korannya dan tersenyum hangat melihat sang istri datang membawa mangkuk besar berisi soup. Sementara sang anak berlari bahagia menaiki tangga menuju kamar dengan seruan senang._**

Halaman terakhir, yang dipenuhi satu foto keluarga berukuran besar. Ayah,Ibu dan anak-anaknya. Mereka tersenyum bahagia seakan tidak ada beban sedikit pun dipunggung mereka masing-masing,padahal berton-ton beban yang mereka pikul dan dibawa kemana-mana.

_Tok!Tok!Tok!_

Wu Yunho –sosok tegap itu tersadar dari ingatan tuanya yang secara tidak sadar membuatnya menitikan satu persatu air mata ketika pintu ruangan besarnya diketuk. Pintu besar dengan dua pintu itu terbuka dan tertutup otomatis hanya dengan menekan tombol dibawah meja sang direktur yang hanya bisa berfungsi jika menggunakan sidik jarinya. Asisten setianya membungkuk hormat sebelum berjalan kehadapan yunho dan meletakan dengan sopan amplob besar dan tebal dimejanya, "Itu laporan untuk bulan ini tuan". Yunho terdiam sesaat sebelum merobek bagian atas amplop dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Beratus-ratus foto dengan tiga tokoh utama disana –Kris Wu,Zhang Yixing,dan siapa lagi selain Huang Zitao.

"Apa mereka masih berhubungan?" Yunho bertanya pada sang asisten tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto kris dan lay yang dimana kris sedang mencium pipi lay "Ya tuan. Tuan muda kris bahkan berencana kabur bersama nona lay dan menikah" sang asisten menyodorkan alat perekam suara yang disamarkan menjadi seperti biskuit coklat "Ini rekamannya tuan,tepat setelah mereka mendapat undangan pertunangan tuan muda chanyeol dan nona baekhyun" dari sanalah terdengar percakapan Couple of The Year kebanggaan

_'Kris-ge kapan kita seperti chanyeol dan baekhyun lalu menikah' _suara lay terdengar menggemaskan. Ada jeda sebentar sebelum sang dragon buka suara_ 'Maaf xingie,daddy belum merestui kita' _suara kris terdengar setengah menyesal, tunggu, setengah? _'Ah baiklah aku mengerti ge. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang'_ suara lay terdengar sendu sekarang, _'Tunggu –kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa ada yang tau dan menikah disana Xingie'_. _'Kau gila kris-ge? Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu!'_ lay terkejut dengan aksi nekat kris, _'Percaya padaku Xingie'_ kris tidak terdengar seperti memohon melaikan memerintah.

Rekaman berakhir setelah suara kris yang membuat yunho naik pitam ditambah dengan banyaknya foto kris lay. Dengan cepat yunho menekan tombol sambungan telpon, "Bawa manager Wu ke ruanganku sekarang!"

_Well_,Kris memang sudah lama memohon restu dari yunho agar kris bisa menikahi lay,walaupun tidak terdengar seperti memohon karena kris mengatakannya dengan raut dan nada datar. Tentu saja yunho menolak mentah-mentah keinginan kris untuk meminang lay. Sampai kapan pun kepala keluarga Wu itu tidak akan pernah sudi,karena menurutnya lay adalah penyebab hari dimana hancurnya pertunangan kris dan zitao, ya seorang pemuda bernama Kris Wu dan seorang gadis cantik bernama Huang Zitao itu sudah ditunangkan. Hancurnya pertunagan itu membuat Yunho murka dan berimbas pada kris yang sampai sekarang belum memegang penuh perusahaan turun-temurun keluarga Wu,dia hanya menjabat sebagai manager sebagai bawahan ayahnya.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Kris menatap kosong lembaran-lembaran kertas dengan tinta hitam yang membentuk sederet kalimat memenuhi lembaran-lembaran itu sendiri. "Ehm tuan muda–" Tan Hangeng –asistennya berdehem pelan menyadarkan sang atasan yang sedari tadi diam, "Hem?" Kris kembali datar setelah sadar dari pikirannya yang terbang sejauh awan. "Tuan besar ingin bertemu anda segera" ujarnya sopan tentu saja jika dia tidak ingin dijadikan hidangan utama saat malam nanti. "Nanti saja" kris sedang malas bertemu ayahnya sekarang. "Tapi tuan –" _brak!_ "kubilang nanti Tan Hangeng!"

"Belum menjadi direktur saja kau berani membentaknya bagaimana sudah menjadi direktur,mungkin kau akan membunuhnya" sebuah suara menginterupsi tuan muda Wu yang sedang emosi itu. "Dad" kris bergumam melihat sosok yang sangat dia hormati dan kasihi walaupun dia tidak menujukannya dengan frontal. Hangeng membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan ayah dan anak itu menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Yunho memutuskan datang seorang diri ke ruangan kris karena dia tau anaknya itu tidak akan mau datang menghadapnya. Yunho melemparkan foto-foto kris dan lay ketika sudah berdiri dihadapan kris, membuat sang dragon terjekut, sorot matanya menyiratkan sedikit ketakutan

"Dad –" belum sempat kris menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yunho lebih dulu memotong "Kau. Bawa pulang _dia_" yunho berkata dengan nada dingin dan menatap datar mata anakanya. kris bingung siapa yang dimaksud dia oleh ayahnya "_Dia_ siapa dad?". "Huang Zitao" mendengar nama itu sontak membuat kris membulatkan matanya "Tapi dad –" Yunho menyeringai dalam hati melihat reaksi kris "Ku dengar dia akan berada di seoul satu minggu lagi. Dia juga berencana menetap di china setelah menyelesaikan promosi tour-nya. Bawa dia pulang ke korea. Selama kau di china kau bisa mengambil alih perusahaan disana"

"Dad!" kris tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ayahnya sekarang, "Diam yifan! Bawa dia pulang dan kau bisa menikahi kekasih mu yang tak tau malu itu." Yunho membentak balik kris dengan nada mengejek dibagian akhir kalimatnya yang membuat kris terdiam mencerna semuanya. "Dengan satu syarat. Kau tidak boleh membawa kekasih mu itu ke china bersama mu, bagaimana?" Yunho seperti sedang bermain-main dengan anak berumur lima tahun. "Baik. Berapa lama waktu yang ku punya" jawaban dari kris mengejutkannya dia tidak menyangka anaknya akan menerima penawarannya dengan mudah seperti sekarang "3 bulan"

Yunho berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kris dengan seringai kemenangan

_'Selamat datang di wahana bermain anakkku sayang'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Luhan memijat-mijat sendiri bahunya sembari berjalan menuju ruangannya, pekerjaannya sebagai dokter muda banyak menguras tenaga dan waktu, apa lagi dia harus bolak-balik china-korea. Ingin rasanya dia kembali menjadi kecil dan bermain sepuasnya bersama mereka. Ingin rasanya dia memutar kembali waktu dan percaya pada sehun agar dirinya tidak kehilangan pemuda albino itu dari genggamannya. Ingin rasanya dia memutar waktu agar _sosok itu_ tidak pergi dari sisinya dia sadar hanya pada _sosok itu_ dia bisa bebas bercerita dan berekspresi, ketika dia sedih sosok itu ada, ketika dia senang sosok itu ada. _Sosok itu_ tidak pernah meninggalkanya saat dirinya sedih dan tidak pernah tidak bahagia ketika dirinya senang. Dalam 5 tahun terakhir dirinya sudah kehilangan dua orang yang dia kasihi membuatnya masih tenggelam dalam sedih meskipun tidak di perlihatkan. Luhan hampir berteriak ketika melihat sosok lain dalam ruangannya yang serba putih itu, untung dia cepat mengenali siapa sosok itu

"Jangan mengejutkanku kris wu" luhan duduk dihadapan kris yang memakai jas dokternya "Selamat datang nona Xi, keluhan anda apa?" Kris sepertinya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan sahabat dari kecil itu "Ada seseorang yang tidak tau malu masuk keruang kerjaku dan memakai jas kebangaanku dok" Luhan menyambut permainan kris dengan baik "Eits jangan emosi dulu nona Xi, mungkin saja seseorang itu ingin memberi anda kejutan semacam hadiah mungkin?" kekanakan, batin luhan "Ayolah kris jangan bermain-main, demi tuhan aku lelah. Penerbangan china-korea membuatku pusing"

"Kejutan!" kris yang masih dalam mode kekanakan mengeluarkan paper bag hitam dengan tulisan putih besar 'A&amp;C' di tengahnya. "I-ini –" Luhan terkejut kris memberinya hadiah dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut dari sekian banyak brand pakaian terkenal kenapa kris malah memilih A&amp;C, yang mereka sama-sama ketahui siapa pemilik brand yang sedang digandrungi pencinta fashion dinegara manapun itu –Huang Zitao,bahkan dibagian belakang ada tanda tangan besarnya. Pasti ada maksud tersirat. "Aku –harus membawanya pulang. Apa yang harus kulakukan lu?" Kris yang sudah kembali normal menunduk bingung. Tepat sesuai dugaan luhan ada maksud tersirat dari hadiah yang di berika kris padanya, "Yixing sudah tau?" luhan hanya ingin memastika tidak ada lagi yang tersakiti dalam hubungan cinta segi tak beraturan mereka. Luhan hanya mendapat gelengan kecil dari kris, "Bawa dia pulang. Ini perintah dari paman Wu bukan?" satu anggukan "Lakukanlah –Dragon" Satu senyum terlihat dari bibir tebal kris "Hey,aku mengingat panggilan itu" kris menenggakkan kepalanya mentap luhan lalu membawanya ke dunia indah bernama kenangan

**_Hari itu cerah berawan, hari yang sangat cocok untuk bermain bersama teman,berkumpul bersama keluarga,atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan anak perempuan bermata rusa yang tengah berbaring lemas dengan infus yang menacap ditangannya,berdiri pun tidak bisa apa lagi berlari-larian bersama teman-temannya. Anak bermata rusa itu menangis, dia ingin bersekolah dan bermain tapi apa daya tubuhnya yang lemah tidak mengizinkannya. Ketukan pintu dari luar membuat sang anak mengapus cepat bulir-bulir air mata yang sudah lolos dari mata rusanya. Seorang pelayan masuk dengan dua anak mengekor dibelakanganya. Xi Luhan –anak perempuan itu tersenyum lemah melihat siapa yang mengekor dibelakang pelayan setia keluarganya itu –Kris Wu dan Huang Zitao. Luhan senang kedua sahabatnya itu tidak melupakannya dan bermain bersama berdua. Sang pelayan meninggalkan kamar besar bercat baby blue dan gold itu. Tepat saat pintu di tutup, seorang anak perempuan yang bernama Huang Zitao tadi berlari ke arah luhan "Lulu-jie!" nada riang itu menghangatkan hati luhan. "Zi jangan berlari seperti itu,luhan-mu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" Suara Kris Wu –anak lelaki itu terdengar menghawatirkan jikalau Zitao terjatuh karena berlari walaupun diucapkan dengan nada datar kahs kris kecil. "Hai kalian berdua" kecil memang tapi masih bisa dutangkap oleh indera pendengaran zitao dan kris. Hari itu Zitao dan Kris rela membolos demi menemani luhan yang jatuh sakit,mereka bermain seharian bersama. Zitao bahkan menyuapi luhan agar jiejie-nya itu mau makan dan segera sembuh._**

**_"Lu-jie buka mulut mu aaa" Zitao melakukan tugasnya dengan baik,bagaimana tidak, luhan menghabiskan makananya dalam waktu 15 menit. Kepingan mata panda itu bertemu dengan mata boneka rusa lucu disalah satu rak boneka khusus luhan, "Jie boneka rusa itu lucu!" tangan munggil itu menunjuk boneka mana yang dia maksud, "Lucu bukan? Appa memesan khusus untuk jiejie,boneka itu ada suaranya loh Zie" luhan bukan menyombongkan diri dia hanya senang boneka kesayangnnya dipuij. " Deer" Zitao terdiam sebentar lalu menyeletuk yang membuat luhan dan kris bingung "Eh? Apa yang kau katakan tadi Zie?" luhan memastikan apa yang diucapkan zitao tadi, "Deer, itu panggilan baru untuk luhan jie dari zitao. Kata saeongsaengnim kemarin Deer itu bahasa inggris dari rusa. Lagi pula lulu-jie mirip rusa" Zitao kecil tersenyum senang."Kalau begitu kau adalah panda" suara Kris yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan semua yang Zitao lakukan akhirnya terdengar, "Eh? Kenapa Zitao panda?" Tanya zitao bingung "Lihat saja lingkaran dibawah matamu itu,panda" Kris kecil sudah bisa menggoda rupanya. Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut "Kalau begitu kris-ge adalah Dragon"_**

**_"Kenapa dia Naga?" luhan sedikit bingung kenapa zitao memberi nickname Dragon pada kris yang tidak ada mirip-miripnya seperti hewan dalam legenda itu. "Umm karena pertama kali bertemu kris-ge sangat tampan dan terlihat kuat seperti naga,kris-ge juga punya banyak miniatur naga yang sangat keren di kamarnya, zitao suka. Iyakan Dragon-ge?" mata panda itu membentuk bulan sabit menatap dragon-nya_**

"Mulai hari itu dia terus memanggilmu Dragon,dan akan marah bila ada yang memanggilmu begitu kecuali dirinya. Anak itu,apa kabarnya ya?" Luhan tersenyum tulus mengingat masa kecilnya yang sangat berharga karena dua orang itu berada disisi kanan dan kirinya. Kris ikut tersenyum dan terasa tulus kali ini "Ya. Bahkan daddy dan mommy juga ikut memanggilku begitu. Mungkin dia sedang mengecat kuku-nya dengan warna peach kesukaannya" luhan terkekeh diakhir kalimat kris,memang benar zitao sangat suka mengecat kuku cantiknya dengan warna peach. "Kau ingat saat kau pertama kali ikut pertandingan basket antar sekolah dan cidera, dia menangis begitu kencang melihatmu kesakitan ditengah lapangan" Ingatan kris berputar-putar "Saat pertama kali dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku,saat pertama kali dia tersenyum,saat tanganya terluka membuat syal untukku agar aku tak kedingin dan sakit,saat ibu meninggal dia yang pertama kali memberi pelukkan hangatnya,saat rumah sakit terancam bangkurt karena tuduhan palsu dia menangis memohon kepada ayahnya untuk membantu keluargaku, saat–" luhan menangis,dirinya telah kehilangan seseorang yang amat berharga dihidupnya "Kenapa –kenapa terasa sakit saat dia pergi,kenapa aku merasa sangat kehilangan kris, padahal dulu aku selalu berharap dia pergi menjauh dari hidupku dan sehun,kenapa kris –" Kris beranjak dari dan memeluk luhan,memberi sahabat kecilnya itu sandaran nyaman. "Kris kau harus membawanya pulang kris kumohon" luhan membalas peluk kris, "Ya,akan kubawa pulang Panda kecil kita itu"

_'Karena detik yang berlalu akan manjadi kenangan, jangan pernah meremehkan kebersamaan. Sebelum waktu mengajarimu arti sebuah kehilangan dan kau hanya bisa menyalahkan keadaan'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Zitao memakai kacamata gucci favortinya bak seorang model,suara gemeletuk _Lace Peep-Toe Ankle Boots _bermerk Dolce&amp;Gabbana miliknya ikut menyatu diantara halayak ramai. Kepalanya dia tegakkan dam menarik nafas panjang setelah sang asisten –Kim Xiumin berbisik bahwa banyak wartawan menunggunya dibalik pintu otomatis salah satu bandara seoul yang sudah familiar diingatannya. Langkah kakinya melangkah pasti bagaimana pun dia harus menghadapi para wartawan yang haus akan berita itu padahal dia masih kekelahan karena baru sampai setelah melewati penerbangan amerika-korea selatan yang tidaklah sebentar. Sesuai dugaannya, setelah pintu itu terbuka blitz kamera langsung menyambutnya, para wartawan langsung berlarian mendekat kearahnya, beruntung bodyguardnya mampu menahan agar para wartawan kehausan itu tidak terlalu dekat dan menyakitinya. Zitao terus melangkah tanpa membalas satu pertanyaan pun dari para wartawan bahkan senyum pun tidak,hanya satu tujuannya yaitu keluar dengan selamat dan segera beristirahat. Hampir sampai menuju _Porsche 911 GT3_ kesayanganya harus tertunda karena tiba-tiba zitao mendengar seorang wartawan berteriak "Nona Huang apa benar rumor bahwa kau sudah memiliki anak?" langkahnya terhenti,hanya sebentar dan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan wartawan yang semakin ricuh karena pertanyaan salah seorang rekan mereka.

Zitao mengendarai _Porsche 911 GT3 _berwarna putih bersihnya itu seorang diri,dia menolak tawaran sang asisten untuk mengantarkannya sampai hotel,dia butuh waktu sendiri sekarang. Zitao melajukan si putih dengan kecepatan normal, menembus malam di seoul. Dihentikannya laju si putih di sebuah cafe yang dominan dengan warna hitam-putih. "Tao-er!" baru beberapa langkah zitao melangkah sebuah seruan dengan menyebut namanya dengan lantang dari arah pintu dapur terlihat Wanita pemilik perbedaan tinggi yang kontras dengannya tengah melambai riang. Do Kyungsoo –begitu yang terjahit rapi diatas apron putih dengan garis merah dipinggirnya. Zitao berjalan cepat menuju wanita bermata doe itu dan memeluknya "Kyungsoo-ya" Kyungsoo membalas pelukkan zitao yang terasa dingin itu dengan sorot mata sendu, sejak 5 tahun lalu pelukkan Zitao terasa dingin tidak lagi hangat seperti coklat panas yang lezat mendamaikan hati dan tubuhnya. Bahkan dia ragu yang berada dalam pelukkannya ini siapa?

"Hey,kau pasti lelah kan? Akan kubuatkan coklat panas dan salad buah,mau? Tenang saja tidak akan membuat berat badanmu bertambah. Kau tunggu saja di ruanganku" kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh sintal zitao. Zitao menuruti kyungsoo dan duduk sambil memainkan game yang sedang booming sekarang apa lagi kalau bukan –Get rich, Xiumin saja bahkan ketagihan bermain game itu semenjak diperkenalkan oleh kekasihnya –Kim Jongdae. Zitao bermain satu lawan satu dengan _random player_ yang memakai 'Lóng06' sebagai nama pengguna, "Aish" zitao kesal karena kalah padahal diawal permainan dia sudah unggul,sang lawan punya strategi yang hebat menurutnya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya kalah. "Akui saja kalau kau kalah Tao-er tidak perlu kesal seperti itu,kekanakan" Kyungsoo masuk dengan pelayan dibelakangnya yang membawa nampan besar, "Aku tidak kalah" zitao mencibir tidak setuju, "Ya kita anggap kau menang . Sekarang makanlah tubuhmu sekain kurus terakhir kali kita bertemu" Kyungsoo benar,Zitao kehilangan berat badanya karena pekerjaannya yang memenuhi kalendernya. "Kau serius ingin pindah dan menetap di china tao-er?" zitao hanya mengangguk malas,pasalnya kyungsoo sudah hampir sepuluh kali menanyakan hal yang sama padanya.

"Berapa lama kau disini?" kyungsoo memasukan melon yang sebelumnya dia celupkan kedalam coklat cair, "Sekitar dua minggu kyung,setelah menghadiri acara pertunangan itu aku akan segera terbang ke negeri tiongkok itu. Bagaimana dengan cafe mu kyung?" Zitao menatap kyungsoo sang pemilik cafe "Ingat jangan buat kekacauan disana. Yah seperti yang kaulihat. Pengunjung menyukai suasana cafe,terima kasih telah mendesainnya Tao-er" Zitao hanya mengangguk "Mereka juga selalu menanyakan siapa dan apa lukisan itu dijual. Mereka bilang lukisan itu melukiskan luka yang sangat dalam" kyungsoo menujuk lukisan yang dimaksud dengan dagunya. Sebuah lukisan didekat mini bar berbentuk micky mouse. Terdapat seorang pemuda dan gadis tengah berciuman lembut dibawah sinar bulan, dan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang terlihat sedang berjalan berlawanan arah meninggalkan dua orang didepan sana dengan payung ditangan kanannya beberapa langkah dari gadis berpayung itu ada sekotak kue yang sudah hancur karena menghantam tanah. Lukisan itu hanya dilukis dengan dua warna –hitam dan putih,tapi jika kalian bisa merasakan makna dibalik lukisan itu ada warna merah darah di hati sang gadis berpayung. Sang gadis berpayung itu –terluka karena pengkhianatan.

"Memang itu tujuannya kyung" kyungsoo menatap jengah zitao, "Cobalah untuk mengikhlaskannya Tao-er" zitao balik menatap tajam kyungsoo "Sedang mencoba"

_'The Truth, and reality, hurts. So we lie to everyone, but especially to ourselves'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Lima hari sebelum Fashion Show-nya digelar zitao tambah gila-gilaan bekerja, dia tidak ingin ada kekurangan sedikitpun diacaranya nanti. Maka dari itu sehari sebelum Fashion show-nya diadakan dia memberi libur pada pagawai-pegawainya, dia tidak menyangkal mereka butuh istirahat walaupun hanya satu hari. Disinilah wanita berkarir terang seperti bintang itu –club malam, beruntung _Gucci Sided Aviator Sunglasses - Black Ruthenium_ yang bertengger dihidung bangirnya sedikit menutupi identitasnya. Ditangan kanannya terdapat wine yang dia teguk sesekali, zitao berjalan mendekat ke arah salah satu meja dengan tempat duduk empuk membentuk setengah lingkaran, disana sudah ada dua anak manusia yang satu wanita dan yang satu lagi lelaki, sedang adu mulut sepertinya, zitao mengabaikan fakta yang terakhir dan dengan santai duduk sangat rapat disebelah sang lelaki "Hai,Kai" Zitao mencium pipi kanan lelaki yang dipanggilnya 'Kai' tadi dan dibalas cium dipipi kirinya oleh sang lelaki, sang wanita tercengang melihat apa yang tengah Zitao dan Kai lakukan didepannya, berani-beraninya pula Kai menicum pipi wanita lain dihadapannya yang notabenenya adalah kekasih kai

_Plak!_ Sang wanita menampar keras Kai hingga mengalir darah di ujung bibirnya "Brengsek! Kita berakhir Kim Kai! Berbahagialah dengan Jalang itu!" wanita tadi berteriak cukup kencang sebelum pergi sehingga menarik perhatian para manusia malam yang lain disana. "Aw, apa itu sakit kai" Zitao menaruh gelas winenya dan menyentuh luka kai dengan hati-hati "Hey dia sudah pergi tak perlu berakting lagi, atau jangan-jangan kau memang menyukaiku ya –Aw!" Zitao menekan luka itu dan menatap tajam Kai yang menggodanya barusan "Brengsek kau kim. Beruntunglah tidak kubocorkan semuanya pada mama Kim. Ayo pulang bocah" Zitao menggenggam tangan Kai dan menariknya pulang "Eiy ayolah jangan marah seperti itu noona" Kai mencolek dagu lancip zitao bermaksud merayu agar sang noona tidak marah padanya "Aku tidak akan sudi menolongmu lagi dari amukan para wanita tidak jelas itu sekalipun kau mengancam akan memutus lehermu sendiri, kim" Zitao melepas genggamannya dan bersedekap dia marah karena wanita yang bersama kai tadi menyebutnya jalang,cih dia tidak berkaca. "Aku janji ini yang terakhir noona, jadi maafkan ku ya ya?" Kai merengek didepan zitao yang menatapnya datar "Hem baiklah. Tapi kau harus ingat perjanjian kita sebelumnya" kai tersenyum senang dan dengan cepat mencium pipi kiri zitao "Baiklah lima macam barang yang kau inginkan akan segera aku kirim babe" Tangan kanan kai dengan jahil menarik lepas kacamata yang dipakai zitao dan selanjutnya dengan cepat mengenggam tangan zitao sebelum noona-nya itu memukulnya.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Suara berisik dari meja seberang membuat lima orang itu sontak menolehkan kepala ke arah sana, disana mereka bisa melihat dua orang wanita dan lelaki, satu wanita sedang berteriak-teriak dan menampar sang lelaki sebelum pergi meninggalkan club. 'Cinta segitiga rupanya' pikir mereka dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka sebelum seseorang diantara mereka bersuara "I-itu –" seseorang itu tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya "Ada apa chanyeol?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan membuat teman-temannya semakin bingung dan mengikuti arah pandangan park dobi itu, objek pandangan chanyeol membuat mereka hampir gagal jantung "Zi –" suara lay terpotong "Huang Zitao. Tidak ada lagi Zizie yang ada hanya Huang Zitao" itu suara sehun,suaranya terkesan datar tapi luhan tau ada kesedihan mendalam disana. Kris sangat terkejut, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Zitao secepat ini. Mereka melihat bagaimana kemesraan –begitulah yang bisa mereka tangkap dari tingkah laku Zitao dan seorang lelaki yang tidak mereka kenal. Melihat sang lelaki tak dikenal itu mencium pipi kiri zitao membuat kris marah entah kenapa, tanganya terkepal kuat dibawah meja. Dilihatnya Zitao dan lelaki itu berjalan mendekat kearah meja yang mereka tempati membuat kris ingin segera berdiri tapi sayang dia terlalu lambat sehingga seseorang disampingnya lebih dulu berdiri dan menghadang jalan kedua orang yang menjadi objek penglihatan mereka sedari tadi, seseorang itu adalah Lay?

Aksi berani lay sontak membuat keempat teman-temannya ikut berdiri. Zitao sedikit –ah sangat terkejut tepatnya tetapi berhasil disamarkannya dibalik wajah angkuh dan datarnya. "Menyingkir nona" Zitao berujar dengan dingin "Hai Zizie, apa kabar? Kau ingat aku kan?" Zitao menyeringai mendengar wanita didepannya berbicara seolah-olah mereka adalah teman lama yang tidak ada apa-apa dimasa lalu, "Maaf nona aku tidak mengenalmu dan satu lagi namaku bukan zizie. Jadi menyingkir" suara wanita panda itu sedikit meninggi, "Namaku juga bukan nona, zie. Namaku Zhang –" ucapan lay terpotong melihat zitao menatap geram padanya "Menyingkir sekarang nona Zhang. Aku tidak ingin kuku indahku menggores kulit tak terawat mu"

"Tidak." Jawaban berani lay menambah air mendidih dalam hati zitao. _Plak! _Zitao melayangkan tamparannya pada –Kris? "Ow, apa kau tokoh superhero marvel yang menyelamatkan kekasih tercintamu dari serangan monster menyeramkan tuan wu? Dramatis" Zitao menatap dingin kris,dia sangat membenci seseorang bernama kris wu itu atas apa yang telah kris lakukan padanya. Kai yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini mencoba menenangkan zitao "No-noona" kai langsung mendapat tatapan menuntut dari lima orang disana –kecuali zitao tentunya "An-annyeonghaseo aku Kim Kai" Kai merasa tidak nyaman dan gugup ditatap seperti tengah ditelanjangi ditempat umum. "Zi –" Zitao dengan cepat menepis tangan sehun yang ingin menggapai tanggan kanannya "Jangan menyentuhku taun Oh, kau tidak lihat kekasih tercintamu cemburu" Zitao tengah menyindir luhan dan masa lalu mereka, zitao bukan tidak tau kalau luhan dan sehun sudah tidak ada apa-apa hanya dia ingin saja. "Ayo pulang Kim" Zitao menarik cepat kai menjauh dan keluar dari tempat yang sejenak seperti neraka jahanam baginya. Sementara lima orang yang ditinggalkannya hanya diam tidak tau harus melakukkan apa, katakanlah mereka bodoh karena memang benar. "Kau benar-benar telah menjadi tokoh antagonis di hidupnya" entah siapa yang chanyeol sebut _kau_ dalam kalimatnya barusan tetapi tiga orang dari mereka merasa itu teruntuk mereka

_'Luka yang kau torehkan terlalu sempurna untuk dilupakkan olehnya'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

'Kau dimana sekarang? Maaf aku tidak bisa menemani, acaranya berbenturan dengan jadwal pemeriksaannya. Apa kau sudah makan? Jangan terlambat makan'

Seorang lelaki berwajah malaikat yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu tersenyum sendiri saat membaca pesan dari seseorang yang dikasihinya. Jari-jarinya bergerak menghubungi seseorang itu, setelah beberapa detik menunggu seseorang itu akhirnya menjawab panggilan darinya terdengar gaduh diseberang sana yang membuat sang lelaki yakin bahwa sosok spesial dalam hidupnya itu tidak membohonginya

'Hallo' suara halus menyapanya, "Hallo,aku sedang diperjalanan menyemput_nya. _Tidak apa _dia_ pasti mengerti pekerjaanmu. Aku belum makan,aku berencana makan bersama_nya_ setelah pemeriksaan. Kau juga jangan terlambat makan sesibuk apapun dirimu, mengerti?" lelaki itu terus berbincang dengan seseorang diseberang sana sembari melajukan _Ferrari Laferrari_ merah gagahnya dan berhenti disalah satu rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun nyaman ditinggali "Aku sudah sampai. Sampai nanti" lelaki itu menutup telpon dan masuk kedalam rumah berkonsep minimalis itu. Sesampainya didepan pintu lelaki itu langsung diterjang sosok mungil nan cantik "Suho daddy!" sosok itu tersenyum sehangat matahari yang menyinari bumi diluar sana "Hai, Sweetheart. Sudah siap?" anak perempuan berpipi tomat itu mengangguk antusias. Lelaki yang dipanggil suho oleh sang anak itu segera menggendongnya dan memakaikan sepatu cantik dikaki mungilnya. Suho –lelaki itu mendudukan anak perempuan yang bersemangat itu dengan nyaman dijok penumpang tidak lupa memakaikan _safety belt._ Selama perjalanan sang anak terus berceloteh riang memainkan game dari Ipad miliknya sendiri, hebat bukan? Anak yang kecil yang bahkan belum genap 5 tahun itu sudah memiliki Ipadnya sendiri semntara banyak orang duluar sana yang harus dengan sabar menabung atau memakai cara kotor lainnya demi sebuah gadget.

"Kita sampai sweetheart" Suho menghentikan mobilnya di depan lobi dan menyerahkan kuncinya pada pelayan yang bertugas memarkirkan kendaraan pengunjung, membawa sang anak berpipi tomat digendongannya masuk kedalam gedung yang dominan dengan warna putih –Rumah sakit. Suho menghampiri meja repsesionis untuk memastikan jadwal janji dengan dokter yang akan memeriksa si kecil. Ditengah jalan menuju ruangan dokter, si kecil bertanya padanya "Dad, kenapa mommy tidak ikut? Apa mommy masih bekerja?" suho melayangkan senyum malaikat yang membuat anak perempuan dengan sorot mata tajam itu ikut tersenyum, "Yes sweetheart,mommy sedang bekerja, tidak apakan?" anak itu mengangguk.

Sesampainya diruangan,seorang wanita cantik dengan nama –Xi luhan di nametagnya tersenyum hangat menyambut anak dan ayah itu. "Hai sayang, mau lollypop?" luhan menyodorkan lollypop berbentuk kelinci pada sang anak yang menerimanya dengan senang hati "Thank you doc" sang anak membuat terkejut luhan dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang lancar, luhan tersenyum dan menggelus surai blonde panjang bergelombang si kecil "Siapa namamu cantik?"

"Kim Nara-imnida!" sang anak mengatakan dengan bangga dan lantang namanya dengan senyum lebar

**-TBC-**

Huaaaaa maaf ya aca lama banget updatenya soalnya udah mau UN nih huhuhuhuhuhu XC

maafin juga ya kalo chapt ini gaje/membosankan XC

Hayooo tebak siapa yang ulang tahunnya samaan?

Terus siapa pula anak yang namanya kim nara itu :p

Disini ada satu tokoh yang belum aca buka identitasnya yaa hehehe dengaja sih, tapi kalian bisa nebaknya dengan mudah kok:p

Semuanya nanti aca ungkap satu persatu yaaa

Maaf kalau banyak typo ini nggak aca edit lagi soalnya kemarin filenya ilang semua jadi aca harus ngulang ngetik lagii huhuhuhu XC

Udah dulu yaa udah malem aca mau bobokkkk

Terakhir jangan lupa Reviewe yaaaa! XD

Big thanks to:

Baby Kim Aiko Michishige Guest LVenge hzitaoiie little huang chikari

AulChan12 niasw3ty Xyln Nasumichan Uharu HUANGYUE Z EganimEXO

unique fire BabyZi Al-phabet Di anis. Dandeliona96 devikristao

ShinJiWoo920202 dragonpeach Haru3173 rismama57

**_Wo Ai Ni~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Never Gonna Be The Same**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : KrisTao &amp; Exo Official couple**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Exo**

**Other cast**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : GS for Uke &amp; Typo everywhere**

_'Karena detik yang berlalu akan menjadi kenangan, jangan pernah meremehkan kebersamaan. Sebelum waktu mengajarimu arti sebuah kehilangan dan kau hanya bisa menyalahkan keadaan'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

**Pemuda berambut pirang alami itu tetap setia memandang luar jendela kaca besar perpustakaan sekolahnya, sesekali pemuda itu tersenyum sendiri tanpa beralih pandang dari gerombolan gadis-gadis yang sedang bercengkrama riang dibawah sana, tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang memiliki tinggi diatas gadis-gadis lainnya. Saat sang gadis tertawa dengan otomatis dia pun ikut menarik otot-otot mulutnya untuk tersenyum, kadang dia berfikir keras bagaimana sang gadis bisa mempengaruhi hidupnya sampai hal sekecil itu tapi tidak pernah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Gadis itu punya banyak peran dalam hidupnya, teman kecilnya,sahabat pertamanya, dan cinta pertamanya, andai dia bisa memiliki sang gadis sepenuhnya maka hidup akan terasa lengkap baginya, tapi dia sadar tidak akan bisa memiliki sang cinta pertama sampai kapan pun. Hanya melihatnya tidak terikat pada siapapun dan selalu berada disisinya saja sudah cukup. Pemuda itu terkesikap karena sebuah tangan besar dirasanya menepuk agak keras bahu sebelah kanannya, dilihatnya disebelah kanannya sudah berdiri seorang pemuda lain dengan soda dan susu ditangannya, **

**"Hai Kris" pemuda yang disebut kris tadi tidak membalas sapaannya, malah menyodorkan kotak berwarna putih –Susu "Untukmu" kris berujar dengan datar, sang pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum menerima susu dengan merk favoritnya itu **

**"Thanks kris" kris menatap sebal pada sang pemuda didepannya **

**"Panggil aku gege,aku lebih tua satu tahun dari mu" pemuda itu tidak membalas ucapan kris dan balik melakukan kegiatan sebelumnya dan sepertinya kris melakukan hal yang sama. Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang ada sebelum sang pemuda membuka suara terlebih dahulu, **

**"Dia sangat menggemaskan bukan?" pemuda tadi bertanya tiba-tiba membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Siapa?"**

**"Nainai" kris bersiap memukul kepala pemuda itu yang dengan cepat mengambil posisi berlindung, **

**"Tentu saja Zitao" Kris menurunkan tangannya dan bersedekap didepan sang pemuda tadi**

** "Zitao? Menggemaskan? Menyeramkan dan ganas menurutku" Kris sedikit melirik Zitao yang berada dibawah sana. "Ck, tidak asik" sang pemuda kesal karena mendapat respon yang sangat tidak diharapkan dari seorang Kris Wu **

**"Kenapa kau kesal?" Kris menatap menyelidik sang pemuda lalu menjetikkan jarinya. "Aha! Kau menyukainya, benar?" **

**"Ya. Maka dari itu kau harus berjanji padaku" Kris yang awalnya hanya berniat menggoda, terkejut dengan jawaban cepat sang pemuda tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjawab 'ya'. Raut wajah kris berubah datar. "Apa?" Pemuda itu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di depan kris dengan senyum sejuta watt **

**"Kau. Tidak boleh menyukainya apa pun yang terjadi. Janji?" sang pemuda menggoyang-goyangkan kelingkingnya lucu, sementara kris masih diam membatu. Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Kris, sang pemuda meraih paksa tangan kris dan menautkan jari kelingking kris pada jarinya. **

**"Aku janji" Kris berkata pelan setelah jari mereka bertaut, lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan sang pemuda.**

**_'Maaf'_**

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Kris terduduk di atas tempat tidur king size miliknya, dengan keringat dingin mengalir deras diwajah tampan bak dewa miliknya. Wajahnya memperlihatkan betapa sakit dan lelah dirinya.

**_'Kau –'_**

**_ 'Tidak boleh menyukainya apa pun yang terjadi'_**

**_'Tidak boleh menyukainya –'_**

**_' –apa pun yang terjadi'_**

**_'Kau. Tidak boleh menyukainya apa pun yang terjadi'_**

"Arghhh! Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyukainya. Hentikan!" kris menjambak surai dirty blonde-nya menahan sesak dan pusing yang dirasanya sekarang. Bayang-bayang sosok itu terus muncul dipikarannya, berputar-putar tanpa tau jalan keluar. Kris mengap-mengap, mengirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa, sesak yang dirasanya perlahan menghilang meninggalkan nyeri didada. Sudah empat hari berturut-turut kris mengalami mimpi yang sama, membuatnya takut untuk tidur dan terpaksa menelan obat tidur untuk memulihkan tenaganya dari semua rentetan aktifitas dari pagi hingga malam yang dijalaninya, tapi nyatanya itu semua tidak berguna,karena buktinya dia masih merasa lelah dan lemah.

Disaat seperti inilah dia butuh seseorang, butuh pelukan nyaman dan menenangkan, tapi apa daya tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa meminjamkannya bahu untuk sekedar bersandar sekarang. Bahkan kekasihnya sekali pun, bukannya kris tidak bisa meminta lay menemaninya,tapi semakin kris melihat wajah lay, semakin perasaan bersalah itu membengkak. Kadang kris berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, untuk apa dia hidup dalam perasaan bersalah dan kehampaan. Dibalik sifat dingin,datar,angkuh dan selalu bertindak semena-mena ada ruang kosong jauh didalam dirinya, kris sendiri tidak tau apa yang dia butuh untuk memenuhi ruang kosong itu.

Ketika rasa bersalah pada orang itu,orang ini,dan orang yang disana muncul disaat yang sama seperti sekarang kris merasa rapuh –sangat. Merasa semua kesempurnaan yang menjadi bahan perbincangan orang-orang adalah bualan semata. Mereka semua terlalu buta untuk melihat sisi lain kris, terlalu antusias membicarakan kesempurnaanya. Dan sebagian dari mereka hanya bisa menghardik kris tanpa tau luka parah dihatinya. Sudah kubilang bukan, semua orang punya sisi lemahnya masing-masing. Kris juga manusia yang bisa merasakan sakit dan senang, sedih dan bahagia, marah dan kecewa, malu dan percaya diri. Kris hanya tidak bisa mengeluarkan semua yang dia rasa, dia tidak tau caranya karena dia tumbuh dan dewasa dengan menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

Kris beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menyeret selimut tebal bersamanya menuju ruang baca,menuruni tangga setengah melingkar dengan menahan pusing dan nyeri yang dirasa. Menidurkann dirinya pada sofa merah maroon yang empuk. Sofa ini bukan miliknya,dia mengambil tanpa izin dari kamar tidur dirumah zitao yang sudah 7 tahun ditinggalkan sang pemilik semenjak bertunangan dengan kris dan pindah ke apartement mereka berdua –ah,tidak. Kris tidak tinggal disana. Hanya zitao. Aroma tubuh zitao memang sudah tidak ada lagi di sofa lembut itu tetapi masih abadi melekat pada boneka Naga merah milik zitao yang berada di tengah sofa, awalnya boneka itu milik kris tapi karena zitao terus merengek pada kris akhirnya lelaki itu membiarkan zitao membawa boneka kesayangannya kemana-mana. Kris mengangkat tinggi boneka Naga merah itu seperti tengah bermain bersama anaknya sendiri, senyum lebar kris terpampang tanpa terlihat memaksa. Dipeluknya boneka itu, menghirup aroma tubuh zitao disana

"Aroma tubuhmu membuatku nyaman zie. Pantas saja dia jatuh hati padamu." kris bergumam dan tanpa sadar hanyut dalam tidur.

**_'Kau sakit,sayang.'_**

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

"Pancake adalah makanan ringan berbahan dasar tepung terigu yang populer di daratan Eropa. Di Perancis, pancake dibuat tipis dan disebut _crepes,_ sedangkan pancake yang tebal disebut _galettes" __Zitao melirik kyungsoo sebentar lalu memutar bola matanya malas _

_"_Pancake mulai populer di Amerika di tahun 1870-an. Makanan ini dikenalkan pendatang dari Inggris yang membawa kebiasaan makan pancake di hari Selasa sebelum –" Zitao dengan santainya menutup buku catatan tebal kyungsoo yang berwarna-warni penuh stabilo dan coretan-corean pena maupun pensil. Kyungsoo menatap tajam Zitao yang bisa ditangkap maksudnya adalah _'apa-apaan itu zie'._

"Ck. Kau udah menghafal itu berulang-ulang dari dua hari yang lalu dan aku sangat yakin kau sudah berhasil menghafal semua itu hanya beberapa jam sesudah membacanya" Zitao menarik tangan kyungsoo masuk kedalam dapur kesayangan kyungsoo,terlalu sayang bahkan zitao sampai mengejek bahwa dapur itu kekasih kyungsoo dan akan menikahinya dalam dua tahun lagi yang berhasil mendaratkan krim kue pada wajah mulusnya.

"Sekarang fokuslah pada resepmu. Karena semua huruf-huruf yang kau hafal itu akan sia-sia jika makanan yang kau buat gagal pada hari kompetisi" Zitao mendorong pelan kyungsoo mendekat pada meja tempat dimana bahan-bahan berkualitas terbaik sudah tersedia lengkap.

"Jangan sampai membuat juri memuntahkan masakanmu. Aku pergi. Fighting!" kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat zitao menyemangatinya, meski terkesan kasar dan di ucapkan dengan datar, setidaknya itu cara zitao menunjukan perhatian pada sahabatnya sekarang.

Dipintu utama cafe zitao tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan kai yang baru datang dan langsung menghampirinya dengan senyu lima jari,

"Hai noona. Highfive!" Kai mengangkat tangannya lalu dengan sengaja mendaratkannya ke dahi Zitao "Opsss" Kai dengan lucu menutup mulutnya, berakting tidak sengaja. Zitao yang mendapat perlakuan kurang ajar kai sebagai dongsaeng-nya berniat membalas dengan memukul kepala kai dengan handbag yang dibawanya tapi sayang kai menghindar lebih dulu.

"Kim! Dasar kurang ajar" Zitao menarik telinga kai

"Aw aw aw! Noona sakit,lepas" kai memukul-mukul pelan tangan zitao yang sedang menarik telinganya, setelah berhasil lepas kai langsung membenahi penampilannya

"Ck, jangan membuatku tampak bodoh di depan calon adik iparmu noona" zitao mengerutkan dahinya, jangan bilang kalau penyakit _player _kai kembali lagi

"Siapa?" kai tersenyum semakin lebar

"Kyungsoo –Aw!" Zitao memukul kepala kai

"Kalau kau menyakitinya, kuputus lehermu kim" Zitao meninggalkan kai, dia bisa mendengar kai menggerutu kesal dan menyumpahi zitao. Seperti itulah kira-kira cara mereka mengakrabkan diri. Tidak sadarkah mereka, seluruh pengunjung cafe memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi? Tak terkecuali sosok tegap yang mengenakan setelan jas disudut ruangan.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Sehun membuka pintu kayu besar dengan label 'Xi Luhan' ditengahnya, melangkah tanpa peduli sekitar, fokusnya hanya tertuju pada handphone layar sentuh miliknya dengan gantungan handphone yang bisa dibilang berisik. Lelaki penggemar bubble tea itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna baby blue. Sehun tidak peduli ada atau tidaknya sang pemilik ruangan, baginya sama saja, dia akan tetap irit berbicara ketika bersama luhan. Sekitar 15 menit sehun bersantai diruangan luhan, pintu utama terbuka lebar memperlihatkan luhan dan seorang lagi memasuki ruangan. Luhan tidak terkejut atau berteriak melihat sehun tergeletak nyaman diatas sofa-nya dia hanya menatap sehun biasa, ini bukan yang pertama atau yang kedua kalinya, jadi untuk apa luhan terkejut. Dia hanya akan membuka suaranya, "Aku bisa pergi sendiri"

Merasa luhan berbicara padanya sehun menyahut singkat "Disuruh". Luhan diam, wanita itu sudah cukup mengerti dengan satu kata yang sehun keluarkan barusan. Luhan dan asistennya sibuk berbincang dimeja kerja luhan, mengabaikan eksistensi seorang Oh Sehun yang nyatanya sesekali melirik dokter dan asisten itu dengan tatapan seribu makna. "Hahaha kau bisa saja Jun-ah" Luhan tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari sang asisten yang mengatakannya dirinya kelak akan menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik, bisa dilihat ketika luhan berinteraksi dengan pasiennya yang mayoritas anak kecil. "Itu memang benar jie. Aku berani bertaruh" asisten yang dipanggil 'Jun-ah' oleh luhan tadi ikut tertawa renyah

"Baiklah ayo bertaruh, jika yang kau katakan benar aku akan –" ucapan luhan terhenti ketika tiba-tiba sang asisten mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan luhan dengan alisnya yang sengaja dinaik-turunkan. _Deja vu_. "Akan apa jie?" Jun berkata dengan santai karena memang mereka sudah akrab sejak lama jadi bisa dipastikan luhan tidak akan marah. "Ak-aku akan mentraktirmu" Luhan berusaha mendorong dada Jun, mencoba menjauhkan jarak diantara mereka. Dan harapannya terkabul ketika Jun menjauhkan dirinya lalu mentertawai luhan yang salah tingkah "Hahaha kau lucu sekali Luhan-jie"

"Ehm. Nona Xi, sepertinya kau masih punya jadwal lain" Suara sehun menghancurkan suasana akrab dokter dan asisten dokter itu. Jun segera meninggalkan ruangan luhan setelah mendapat tatapan _'Kau. Pergi sekarang atau mati sekarang' _dari sehun yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh wanita seperti luhan yang terkadang lambat memproses sesuatu di otak cerdasnya.

"Aku bilang, aku bisa sendiri" Luhan berujar ketika sehun sudah berdiri didepanya dengan setelan jas kantornya, luhan menatap santai mata tajam sehun yang dibalas tak kalah santai dari yang ditatap –seperti mereka baik-baik saja. "Sudah kubilang mereka menyuruhku" Sehun dengan sabar menunggu luhan beranjak dengan sukarela dan ikut dengannya, namun sia-sia ketika luhan malah meraih dokumen-dokumen penting rumah sakit tanpa menghiraukan sehun, habis sudah kesabaran sehun. Ditariknya tangan luhan kasar, sehingga mau tak mau membuat wanita itu berdiri, tanpa kata sehun melepas paksa jas dokter luhan,meraih _longcoat _serta tas luhan dan menyeretnya keluar. Perlakuan sehun tentu membuat luhan memberontak, "Sehun lepas! –" luhan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan besar sehun dipergelangan tangannya. "Turuti saja!" luhan diam karena suara sehun yang meninggi, jujur saja, wanita itu takut.

_'Setidaknya sampai dia pergi dengan tenang'_

Ketika sampai di area parkiran, sehun tidak perlu lagi memaksa luhan masuk kedalam **Maybach Landaulet** Hitam-nya karena walaupun dengan setengah hati luhan masuk dengan sendirinya. Sehun langsung melajukan mobilnya. Luhan bosan dengan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka sementara perjalanan menuju tempat yang mereka tuju memakan waktu tiga puluh menit lebih sedangkan mereka bahkan belum sampai setengah jalan. Luhan tipe wanita yang tidak suka keheningan karena hanya akan menimbulkan rasa canggung terlebih ketika dia bersama sehun, luhan akan merasa sehun terlalu jauh untuknya

_'Karena aku merasa kau sangat jauh,dan tak akan pernah bisa kugapai'_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

**_A&amp;C _**–bangunan besar nan cantik bergaya Eropa itu berdiri kokoh dihadapan baekhyun dan chanyeol, sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi melangsungkan pertunangan. Pertunangan yang sudah mereka rancang indah dan matang bersama keluarga maupun sahabat terdekat mereka, termasuklah zitao. Hubungan diantara mereka bertiga tidak seburuk hunbungan zitao dan sahabat mereka yang lain, hanya menyisakan kecanggungan yang sesekali datang menghampiri. Terbukti dengan zitao yang percaya atau tidak juga ikut turun tangan langsung untuk merancang pakaian yang akan baekhyun dan chanyeol pakai nanti.

Seorang repsesoinis menghantarkan pasangan itu menuju ruang kerja Zitao yang berada di lantai Duapuluh dua –lantai paling atas bangunan itu. "Baek, sepertinya zitao sangat maniak dengan angka duapuluh dua" Chanyeol menyeletuk ketika repsesionis yang diketahui bernama Xiua menekan tombol angka 22 pada dinding lift dengan wallpapper vintage. Bukan tanpa dasar chanyeol berkata begitu,mari simak beberapa fakta yang chanyeol dapat setelah kurang lebih tiga kali datang kesana. Pertama,lantai gedung yang genap berjumlah duapuluh dua. Kedua,tentunya ruangan pribadi zitao yang berada dilantai duapuluh dua. Ketiga,bila kalian benar-benar perhatikan, angka duapuluh dua selalu ada dalam tanda tangan zitao –fakta ini tidak sengaja chanyeol tangkap dari perbicangan pegawai kantornya. Keempat, disetiap label produk _A&amp;C_, akan tertulis '_A&amp;C : Twenty Two, for you'. _Kelima, banyak interior maupun dekorasi yang berbentuk angka dua puluh dua di gedung _A&amp;C_ cabang korea milik zitao itu. Fakta keempat dan kelima membuat chanyeol yakin kalau Zitao maniak pada angka itu.

"Sepertinya begitu yeol, entahlah siapa yang tau pikiran panda huang itu" baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya menandakan kalau dia juga tidak tau pasti jawaban dari pernyataan chanyeol tadi. Sang repsesoinis yang tadi berdiri membelakangi sepasang kekasih itu tiba-tiba membalikan badan menghadap chanyeol dan baekhyun, dia tersenyum lalu berkata dengan nada sopan namun terselip keantusiasan didalamnya "Nona Zitao tidak maniak,hanya saja Nona Zitao sangat mencintai angka itu"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung menunggu Xiua melanjutkan ucapannya, "Awalnya kami para pegawai juga menganggap Nona Zitao maniak,tapi Xiumin noona bilang, angka duapuluh dua punya banyak arti dan kenangan bagi Nona Zitao". Chanyeol dan baekhyun diam setelahnya, mereka asik menyelam pikiran mereka sendiri, dengan pertanyaan yang sama

_'__Arti apa? Kenangan apa? '_

Pemikiran mereka harus terputus ketika pintu lift terbuka. Mereka disambut dengan ruangan yang sepertinya dirancang seperti ruang kelurga,ruang kelurga yang nyaman dan indah dengan pemandangan luar kaca dari ketinggian. Diujung ruangan ada pintu putih besar dengan dua daun pintu yang terdapat ukiran bunga matahari yang cantik. Ada dua puluh dua bunga matahari mekar merekah dikedua sisi daun pintu, fakta keenam yang chanyeol dapat hari ini. Ada dua bodyguard berpakaian jas biasa tapi baekhyun yakin mereka menyimpan otot-otot kuat dibalik setelan jas yang mereka pakai –sepertinya ada yang datang berkunjung. Karena seingat baekhyun Zitao tidak suka berurusan dengan yang namanya 'Bodyguard', bahkan dulu Zitao sangat suka bermain **kejar-tangkap** bersama bodyguard suruhan ayahnya, sampai Zhoumi Huang –ayah Zitao menyerah dan tidak lagi mengutus para bodyguard itu untuk menjaga Zitao.

Kedua bodyguard itu merapat ketengah pintu untuk menghalangi jalan ketiga orang itu,"Maaf Nona, Tuan. Nona Zitao sedang tidak bisa diganggu untuk sementara". Baekhyun menatap salah satu bodyguard itu bingung,pasalnya Zitao-lah yang menetapkan janji mereka hari ini, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Zitao tidak bisa ditemui. Baekhyun bersedekap tak takut "Kami sudah buat janji. Jadi kenapa kami tidak bisa menemuinya?". Gerakan bodyguard yang ingin mendorong tubuh mungil baekhyun menjauh harus terhenti,ketika pintu terbuka dari dalam, terlihatlah Zitao dengan pakaian santai yang dia pakai membuatnya tampak lebih natural, "Masuklah baekhyun,chanyeol. Xiua kau bisa kembali". Zitao menusuk pelan bahu masing-masing dua bodyguard yang menghalangi jalan dengan pensil gambar miliknya, "Menjauhlah" Zitao berujar dingin pada mereka.

Baekhyun langsung berlari kecil kearah gaun dan setelan jas berwarna _orange sunset _yang terpasang cantik pada _mannequins,_ setelah memasuki ruang kerja zitao. Sementara Chanyeol yang tadi sempat sama antusiasnya seperti baekhyun melihat setelan jas menawan racangan Zitao yang akan dipakainya nanti hilang ketika melihat seseorang lagi diantara mereka. Seorang lelaki yang tidak terlalu tinggi sedang duduk santai diatas sofa berbentuk apel. Merasa familiar,chanyeol terus menatap lekat lelaki yang sedang memainkan gadget itu. Merasa ingin cepat menuntaskan rasa penasarannya Chanyeol menarik-narik ringan lengan baju Zitao bagai anak kecil pada ibunya, "Ada Apa Park?", Zitao merasa aneh dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Itu siapa Huang?" Chanyeol menunjuk lelaki misterius yang mengundang rasa penasarannya tadi dengan lirikan mata. Tanpa melihat siapa yang chanyeol maksud,zitao dengan senyum kecil, santai menjawab

_"__Kim Joonmyeon. Tunanganku"_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

"Kim Joonmyeon,ya?" Kris memandangi foto yang digenggamnya sekarang,seorang lelaki dan wanita modis memasuki mobil yang sama pada malam hari. "Ya, senior kita saat Junior High School" Chanyeol membenarkan pernyataan dan menambahkan sepenggal informasi pada kris.

"Aku tau" Pria naga itu memandang kosong foto-foto yang berserakan diatas meja salah satu cafe favoritnya. "Panda itu pernah membicarakannya beberapa kali,entah itu sebuah pujian ataupun kritikan. Tapi tentunya lebih banyak pujian" Chanyeol diam,dia tau saat kapan harus berbicara dan kapan dia hanya perlu mendengarkan,dan saat ini dia hanya perlu diam mendengarkan keluh kesah sang sahabat.

"Dia yang pertama kali datang,dia yang sering mengikat janji manis di jari kelingking ini,dia pula yang pergi pertama kali, bukankah itu lucu? Seakan aku hanya salah satu dari koleksi bonekanya,yang bisa dia tinggalkan begitu saja ketika dia sudah bosan" Kris tertawa hambar lalu menegak Greentea latte favortinya. Walaupun terhalang, Chanyeol tau dengan pasti. Kris berusaha meredam emosinya yang hampir meledak entah dalam bentuk apa, menangis meraung-raung atau menghancurkan seisi cafe.

"Dia pergi karena ulahmu sendiri ingat?" Chanyeol prihatin pada kris,meski begitu chanyeol tidak bisa menapik kepergian zitao, akibat ulah kris sendiri. Jika kau benar maka dia akan ikut mendukungmu,jika kau salah dia akan menegurmu, itu yang dilakukan oleh sahabat sejati bukan?

Sepuluh menit setelahnya hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Kris tidak membenarkan atau menyangkal pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan dari chanyeol tadi. Kris sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sementara chanyeol sesekali tersenyum jenaka pada layar handphonenya, sungguh perusak suasana. Suara kris yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan membuat chanyeol diam,otaknya mulai berkerja keras.

_"__Hey chan. Menurutmu cinta itu apa?"_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

**Kedua sahabat kecil itu menikmati indahnya langit bersama diatas permainan panjat yang berbentuk kubus,umur yang tidak bisa dibilang anak-anak lagi, tidak membuat mereka risih atau malu. Mereka justru menikmati waktu-waktu bersama yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ada.**

**"****Gege" suara Zitao,gadis cantik itu memecah kesunyian**

**"****Hm?" Singkat seperti biasa,Kris Wu.**

**"****Gege tau ketua club sastra kita tidak?" Zitao menggerakkan kepalanya menghadap kris yang masih setia memandang langit luas dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih mirip gula kapas manis. "Hm. Yang seperti badut sirkus itu kan? Aw!" diakhir kalimatnya kris memekik kecil akibat cubitan pedas dilengan kirinya. Otomatis kris menggerakan kepalanya menghadap zitao balik. ****_Deg!_**

**"****Dia tidak seperti badut sirkus gege! Suho gege itu tampan dan bijaksana. Tidak sepertimu yang berandalan" kris hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Dia sedikit cemburu dengan ucapan Zitao yang terang-terangan melayangkan pujian untuk Ketua Club Sastra di sekolah mereka. "Gege tidak peduli" Kris mencibir kearah Zitao**

**"****Dasar naga menyebalkan! Tidak asik" Zitao balik mencibir kearah kris lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang berlawanan,bibir peachnya mengkrucut imut. "Hey,anak panda" Kris menoel pipi tembam Zitao, "Jangan marah pada gege,hanya bercanda oke?" Kris masih setia menoel jahil pipi Zitao yang ditepis ringan oleh Zitao yang kesal. Sepertinya butuh penawaran untuk yang kesekian kali.**

**"****Baiklah. Satu boneka panda yang besar?" Kris memulai acara tawar-menawar pada Zitao yang marah.**

**"****Sudah punya banyak"**

**"****Kue-kue yang cantik dan lezat,bagaimana?"**

**"****Sudah kenyang"**

**"****Bermain ****_ice skating_**** berdua. Sepuasnya?"**

**"****Lelah"**

**"****Dua Gucci limited edition?"**

**"****Seudah dibelikan mama kemarin"**

**Kris berdecak,lalu menggeser tubuhnya lebih rapat dengan Zitao,menaruh dagu lancipnya diatas bahu Zitao. Tangan kanannya yang bebas,menyisir anak rambut dari kening zitao. Romantis.**

**"****Dua Ciuman dipipi?" penawaran terkahir kris membuat mata zitao berkedip-kedip lucu. Sementara kris sudah sangat yakin kalau dia akan menang disini. "Tiga" mendengar jawaban positif dari Zitao,membuat kris tersenyum lebar. Ternyata lebih mudah untuk kali ini.**

**_Cup!_**** – ****satu kecupan di pipi kiri**

**_Deg!_**

**_Cup!_**** – ****satu kecupan dipipi kanan**

**_Deg! Deg!_**

**_Cup!_**** –****satu kecupan dikening**

**_Deg! Deg! Deg!_**

**Zitao tersenyum lucu sesudah Kris mengecup keningnya. Pipinya bersemu merah akibat ulah ****_Dragon gege_****-nya itu. Dia mengcengkram bagian depan kemeja sekolah kris,membenamkan wajah meronanya disana. Kris tertawa hangat melihat Zitao yang salah tingkah lalu membalas peluk zitao. Hey, benarkah mereka hanya sebatas sahabat kecil?**

**"****Kris! Zizie!" Sebuah suara dari kejauhan yang mendekat membuyarkan momen manis antara Naga-Panda itu.**

**_'_****_Kevin'_**

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

"Hey Zie. menurutmu cinta itu apa?" Xiumin memalingkan kepalanya dari majalah yang dia baca,menatap Zitao yang serius dengan sketsa rancangan sepatu model barunya. Zitao terdiam sebentar lalu dengan santainya menjawab "Cinta itu c-i-n-t-a" hasil pemikiran yang bagus dan tolol sekaligus membuat wanita bernama asli Kim Minseok namun lebih dikenal dengan nama Xiumin itu berdecak gemas. "Ada yang salah? Memangnya bagimu cinta itu apa?" Zitao balik bertanya pada Xiumin,sang asisten yang merangkap sebagai babu –bukan, Teman dimasa sulitnya.

Mata Xiumin mengerjap-ngerjap,memikirkan jawaban yang memuaskan, "Cinta itu –"

" –sesuatu yang datang dan pergi begitu saja, entah siapa,akapan,dimana,dan kenapa. sesuatu yang dibutuhkan oleh semua orang dimuka bumi. Karena cinta adalah sumber kebahagiaan. Dengan cinta, gelap menjadi terang,hitam menjadi putih,airmata menjadi tawa bahagia. Namun cinta harus diiringi dengan rasa tulus, agar bisa disebut cinta,jika tidak, maka itu bukan cinta. Itu hanya tipu daya manusia yang mengatas namakan cinta. Cinta itu sesuatu yang indah dan mudah didapat, namun juga mudah perginya. Tapi cinta yang tulus itu sesuatu yang abadi. Sulit didapat dan sulit dilepaskan." Xiumin tersenyum puas atas jawabannya.

Sementara Zitao tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban panjang dari Xiumin. "Cinta yang tulus? Hanya bualan bodoh yang pernah ada didunia" Zitao mendengus. Dia muak dengan yang namanya cinta. "Kau hanya terluka,_sweetheart_" Xiumin dengan sabar menghadapi sikap sensitive zitao yang bisa muncul kapan saja tak terduga. "Kau hanya terluka –terlalu dalam" Xiumin mengulang kalimatnya yang membuat zitao terdiam dan memilih kembali fokus pada sketsanya.

_"__Ya. Aku terluka –sangat dalam. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau kapan luka itu akan hilang"_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Luhan dengan terpaksa membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu "TVnya". Sehun hanya menoleh sebentar dengan pandangan bertanya sebelum kembali fokus pada jalan, "Maksudku hidupkan TVnya bodoh" luhan terpaksa mengulang perkataannya dengan kesal. "Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?" sehun yang ikut kesal karena dibilang bodoh oleh luhan tapi tetap melaksanakan apa yang dipinta luhan. "Kau –Hey! Aku tidak tau kalau Naughty Kiss ditayangkan ulang" Luhan langsung berseru senang karena salah satu drama favortinya ditayangkan kembali oleh MBC, mendengar seruan luhan, sehun ikut melihat kearah TV mini didalam mobilnya itu. _Well_, jujur saja, sehun juga memasukan drama itu didalam list drama favortinya.

Keduanya tertawa tanpa lepas ketika Oh Hani –pemeran utama wanita memakai kostum maskot sekolahnya dan menusuk bokong Baek Seung Jo –sang pemeran utama lelaki yang sialnya tertangkap basah. Suasana berubah hangat seketika. "Hahaha mereka konyol sekali" Tanpa diduga sehun membuka suara terlebih dahulu dengan nada yang jauh dari kata datar. "Ya, Sungguh konyol, mereka tidak pernah akur dan siapa yang tau mereka akan menikah dikemudian hari". Tampaknya mereka belum menyadari tingkah mereka, dibuktikan dengan sehun yang membalas ucapan luhan dengan tak kalah antusias "Oh Hani yang ceroboh sepertimu hahaha"

"Dan Seung Jo yang dingin tapi tamp –ehem"Luhan sepertinya sadar terlebih dahulu dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, disusul dengan sehun yang kembali berwajah datar. "Fo-fokus pada kemudimu" Suasana berubah kembali canggung yang menemani sisa perjalanan menuju _Chans Hotel_, tempat dilangsungkannya acara pertunangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa hari ini hari pertunangan pasangan Happy Virus yang menyebalkan bagi luhan. Dan akbiat paksaan dari orang tersayang Sehun,luhan terpaksa pergi bersama lelaki es itu. Tidak tanggung-tanggung mereka mengenakan pakaian dengan warna yang sama –baby blue, warna favorit luhan karena acara pertunangan ChanBaek yang mengusung tema _colorfull_. Membuat Luhan seperti barbie berjalan dan Sehun yang seperti pangeran dinegeri es. **Maybach Landaulet **hitam sehun melajut cepat dijalanan yang lenggang lalu berhenti diloby bangunan besar tinggi mencakar langit. Hunhan –Sehun luhan keluar bersamaan langsung diterpa _blitz_ kamera wartawan,untungnya mereka sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua sedari kecil. Tangan mereka bertaut,erat memang namun dingin membuat dada Luhan berdenyut sakit. Luhan terus tersenyum sementara Sehun tetap dingin seperti biasa,mereka tak menghiraukan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang para wartawan layangkan 'kapan kalian akan bertunangan?' 'Kapan kalian akan menikah?' 'Apa kalian menikah diam-diam?', pertanyaan yang memuakan bagi luhan tapi entah bagi sehun. Tiba-tiba sehun menundukan wajahnya, mendekat pada daun telinga Luhan dan berbisik pelan "Action,baby", setelah bisikan itu sehun mengecup pipi kanan Luhan –picik.

Warna-warna pastel menghiasi taman belakang hotel yang luas itu mulai dari _Ivory,peach,turqoise,salmon,pink,baby blue,lilac_ dan lain-lain. Cerah dan ramai namun tidak norak,tidak terlalu memakan biaya namun berkelas –jelas tidak terlalu memakan biaya karena hotel itu milik chanyeol sendiri,sebagian dekorasi serta pakaian dari Zitao, lima _champagne waterfall _diberikan secara sukarela oleh Sehun, **Koenigsegg Agera** Hitam-orange sebagai hadiah pertunangan dari kris –entah apa yang kris pikirkan tapi jelas mobil mewah itu akan hanya menjadi pemenuh garasi chanyeol saja,makanan-makanan segar serta lezat mereka dapatkan dari lay. Entah sahabat-sahabat mereka yang memang baik atau chanyeol yang tidak punya modal? –bercanda.

"Baekki!" setelah menemukan keberadaan baekhyun,luhan langsung berlari kearahnya, entah sadar atau tidak luhan telah menyeret ikutserta sehun. "Yo! Sehun" ternyata chanyeol juga ada disana menyambut _Bubble tea_ couple itu. "Jie, kalian –" baekhyun menunjuk bergantian sehun dan luhan sementara matanya tertuju pada tangan Hunhan yang masih bertautan. "A-ah" luhan langsung melepaskan tautan tangannya pada sehun, sesaat suasana menjadi canggung. "Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sepatah duapatah kata untuk gaunku jie?" Baekhyun menyeletuk untuk mencairkan suasana. "Kyaaa! Gaunmu indah baek. Aku juga ingin gaun seindah ini saat hari pertunanganku sendiri kelak!" Luhan berseru heboh melihat _shortdress_ berwarna orange sunset yang melekat pada tubuh mungil baekhyun.

"Carilah pasangan terlebih dahulu luhan. Jangan terlalu banyak mengkhayal. Aw!" chanyeol menggoda luhan yang langsung dihadiahi pukulah ringan oleh luhan. "Bukankah sehun pasangannya,chan?" Sebuah suara dari arah kanan menginterupsi mereka, -seorang wanita dengan gaun putih corak _flowervintage_ longgar yang duduk dikursi roda tersenyum manis kearah mereka, "Mom!" sehun berseru senang meliha ibunya disana,menghampirinya dan mendorong kursi roda ibunya menjauh dari ChanBek dan Luhan. Setelah kepergian sehun, luhan menatap berbinat gaun baekhyun –dia menyukainya. "Jadi,katakan padaku siapa yang merancang gaunmu_,beef_" luhan mengayun-ayunkan lucu tangan baekhyun. "Wow! Jas yang keren chan" suara lainnya menginterupsi –Lay dengan tangannya yang bergantung pada lengan Kris –_Couple of the year_ sudah tiba dengan pakaian hijau pastel.

Luhan mendesah kesal,pasalnya sudah dua kali pertanyaannya melayang tanpa sempat dijawab oleh baekhyun yang sekarang berpelukan hangat bersama lay. "Siapa yang merancang gaunmu baek? Kau terlihat bersinar" lay mengulang pertanyaan luhan. "Aku sudah bertanya itu tadi tapi kau menganggu lay" luhan mencibir kearah lay, "kasian sekali kau jie" lay juga balik mencibir kearah luhan. "Sepertinya para wanita sedang sensitive hari ini ya. Aw! Aw!" chanyeol mendapat dua cubitan karena ucapannya siapa lagi kalau bukan lay dan luhan pelakunya. Semntara baekhyun dan kris hanya bisa tertawa, "Yang merancang gaunku dan jas chanyeol itu –ah! Itu dia" Baekhyun menunjuk seorang wanita cantik –Hunag Zitao yang mengenakan _Blush Pink Tailored Strapless Jumpsuit _sementara disisi kanannya ada seorang lelaki berwajah bak malaikat mengenakan _Armani White Tuxedo _–Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho, berjalan kearah mereka tanpa ekspresi.

Kris bergetar kecil, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu sahabat –atau bisa dibilang mantan sahabat kecilnya itu secepat ini. Kris merasa butuh terapi mental terlebih dahulu. Terlebih lagi Zitao yang datang bersama seseorang yang disebutnya sebagai tunangan,membuat ruang kosong dihati kris terbuka lebar. Dulu, tangan yang bergantung pada lengan tunangannya itu hanya milik kris yang bisa kris dapatkan dengan cuma-cuma, tapi tidak lagi sekarang. Kris hanya bagian dari masa lalu zitao. Masa lalu yang kelam.

Lay menatap Kris yang sedari tadi menandang Zitao dan Suho tajam,_'Kau menyesal sekarang kris_?'. Lay tidak jauh berbeda dari Kris, rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuinya selama ini muncul kepermukaan,keringat dingin menetes ketika Zitao meliriknya dan kris dengan tatapan datar yang seolah mengatakan _'Hai,loser'_.

Namun sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi ketika Zitao dan suho sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka. "Selamat atas pertunangan kalian" Zitao tersenyum lebar, memeluk baekhyun dan chanyeol secara bersamaan namun dibalik pelukan itu Zitao menyeringai. Namun senyuman itulah yang membuat Kris bertambah gemetar, kris tidak hanya mengenal Zitao setahun atau dua tahun ingat? Senyum itu –ada maksud lain didalamnya. Namun yang lain tidak menyadarinya –hanya Kris. "Selamat Chanyeol-ssi, Bakehyun-ssi" Suho juga ikut menyalami pasangan Happy Virus itu. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum –mereka terlalu bingung karena Zitao yang tiba-tiba ceria dan hangat. Lay yang juga diam-diam bersyukur melihat perubahan zitao, itu secara tidak langsung Zitao telah merelakan Kris sepenuhnya dan memaafkan dirinya.

"Hei Lay-jie" Zitao memeluk lay yang langsung disambut oleh lay,tapi tunggu kenapa pelukannya terasa –dingin. "Luhan-Jie!" Zitao melepaskan pelukannya pada lay, lalu memeluk luhan yang baru datang bersama sehun. Sehun dan luhan terkejut dengan sikap Zitao yang tidak biasa –_memang tidak biasa_. "Hai zie" luhan yang awalnya canggung namun cepat terbiasa dengan situasi ini, bukankah seorang dokter harus bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri?

Zitao menyapa sehun tentu dengan sebuah pelukan juga. Sekarang giliran –Kris, "Kris gege!" zitao langsung menabrakan dirinya pada kris yang diam, matanya yang tajam menyiratkan ketakutan. _Tiga kali tepukan dipunggung_ –ya, kris mendapat tiga kali terpukan dipunggung dari zitao. Itu bukan tidak berarti apa-apa. Tindakan zitao itu berarti _–'Aku belum memaafkanmu'_, dan sekali lagi hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan zitao.

Luhan memandang kejadian itu dengan senyum yang mengembang,Zitao telah kembali –menurutnya. Tiba-tiba matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Suho,membuat luhan terkejut "Joonmyeon-ssi?" luhan memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah Joonmyeon salah satu orang tua pasiennya. "_Annyeonghaseo_, Dokter Xi" Suho tersenyum bak malaikat –pencabut nyawa,bercanda. "Panggil luhan saja._By the way_, kau dan zizie mengenal satu sama lain? Dan dimana malaikat kecil bergigi kelinci itu?" Oh sepertinya tidak ada yang memberi tahu Luhan,sehun serta lay bahwasanya Suho adalah tunangan Zitao. Namun yang lebih menarik perhatian adalah siapa yang dimaksud luhan _malaikat kecil bergigi kelinci_. "Aku dan Zitao sudah bertunangan,luhan-ssi" Suho tersenyum begitupula zitao. "Ap-apa? Jadi anak itu?" Luhan terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Suho dan zitao sudah bertunangan,yang dia ingat adalah tatapan penuh cinta yang sering Zitao layangkan untuk Kris beberapa tahun lalu. "Dia anakku dan suho-ge,jie" Pernyataan Zitao mengejutkan semua pihak,terlebih lagi kris. Dadanya nyeri sangat.

Keterkejutan itu berakhir ketika sebuah suara dari mic terdengar bahwa acara akan segera dimulai.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Acara itu diawali dengan kata sambutan dari kedua orang tua Chanyeol Baekhyun,dilanjutkan dengan bertukar memasangkan cincin, saat selesai memasangkan cincin pada jari manis baekhyun,chanyeol menahannya dan menarik baekhyun mendekat, lalu berbisik cukup kuat "Kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya sekarang,jadi jangan menyesal dikemudian hari Nona Byun" membuat baekhyun merona hebat,terlebih lagi semua tamu mendengar ucapan chanyeol. Lay menatap momen bahagia chanyeol dan baekhyun iri. Bertunangan dengan kris adalah impiannya sejak dulu, namun tidak pernah terwujud sampai sekarang. Lay cukup tau diri dengan posisinya. Momen romantis sekaligus konyol Happy Virus couple itu terus menghiasi selama berjalannya acara membuat lay sedikit melupakan kesedihannya.

Acara utama sudah selesai dan saatnya –pesta! Makanan lezat tersedia untuk siapa saja yang ingin menikmatinya,Minuman mulai dari manis hingga pahit,dari putih hingga hitam terjajar rapi, cake-cake lucu dengan berbagai rasa bertebaran, yang dulu sangat disukai Zitao tidak sedikitpun membuatnya tertarik,dia lebih memilih satu gelas _champagne._ Zitao berjalan kearah Suho dengan dua gelas Champagne, satu dia berikan pada Suho. Mereka berpegangan tangan,manik mata mereka ikut bergerak kesana-kemari –melihat situasi, ketika dirasa saatnya suho meletakan gelas champagnenya dinampan yang dibawa oleh pelayan, lalu berbisik pada Zitao yang masih dengan posisinya, "Saatnya tao-er". Zitao mengerti apa yang dimaksud Suho dengan 'saatnya', wanita bermata panda itu melepaskan genggaman Suho,melangkahkan kakinya menuju dimana Sehun-Luhan,Kris-Lay,dan Chanyeol-Bakehyun sedang berbincang, Zitao mencoba memasang senyum yang paling tulus darinya,

"Hei! Boleh aku ikut bergabung?" enam orang yang ditatap Zitao secara bergantian hanya diam,entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka sekarang. Mungkin mereka masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap Zitao pada mereka. "Tidak boleh ya? Padahal aku merindukan kalian" Zitao memasang raut sedih ketika tidak ada yang meresponnya. "Tentu boleh Zie. kami juga merindukanmu" Baekhyun membuka suaranya lebih dahulu. Zitao tersenyum senang, dia melangkah senang kearah Baekhyun,sayangnya hak _Valentino Patent Leather Platform Pump _yang dia kenakan tersangkut di _Longdress_ lay, otomatis Zitao melepaskan gelas _champagne_ dari tangannya agar bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dan jatuh menimpa kris yang ada didepannya. Untung saja Zitao tidak jatuh,namun gelas _champagne_nya yang lepas dari genggamannya,mengenai jas Kris. Kris mendesah pasrah melihat jasnya yang kotor,baru dia akan melepas jasnya, zitao lebih dulu menggengam tangannya "Akan aku bantu membersihkannya ge". Belum sempat siapapun buka suara,Zitao lebih dulu menarik Kris menuju toilet yang berada didalam gedung hotel. Lay menatap mereka tajam,matanya menyiratkan ketakutan dan gelisah. Ingin dia mencegah Zitao membawa Kris namun dia tidak enak hati melakukannya.

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

Zitao membuka _Nude Monogramme Matelasse Shoulder Bag_ bermerk _Saint Laurent _miliknya, meraih tissue basah yang tidak pernah absen dalam tasnya ketika berpergian. Lalu membersihkan jas kris yang terkena champagne akibat kecerobohannya, kris yang mendapat perlakuan 'istimewa' dari Zitao hanya memandang wanita itu datar. Kris mengerakkan kepalanya kanan-kiri –memastikan hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana.

Sret. Kris menarik tangan Zitao menjauh dari jasnya, yang otomatis membuat zitao menatap kris. "Ada apa ge?" Zitao menatap kris bingung. "Jangan berakting. Hanya ada kita berdua disini. Jadi,katakan apa yang kau mau?" Kris memandang Zitao dingin,sementara zitao masih dengan wajah bingungnya. "Maksudmu ge? Aku tidak –" Zitao tidak tau apa maksud ucapan kris. "Cukup! Katakan apa maumu Huang!" Suara kris meninggi, dia muak dengan sikap kepura-puraan Zitao yang sangat jelas bisa dia lihat. "Aku mau kau pergi jauh dari hidupku brengsek!" sauar Zitao ikut meninggi,emosinya yang sudah dia pendam sedari tadi meledak.

"Aku sudah! Aku sudah pergi dari hidupmu! Tapi kau! Kau yang kembali!" Kris tidak mau kalah dari Zitao yang menyebutnya 'brengsek' tadi. "Aku tau kau memiliki satu perjanjian dengan paman Wu!" kris terdiam mendengar perkataan Zitao, tau darimana wanita itu tentang perjanjian antara dia dan ayahnya. "Cih,jangan kira aku gadis tolol yang mudah sekali ditipu dengan mulut manismu itu. Usahamu kelak akan sia-sia. Jadi,kuperingatkan lebih baik kau mundur sekarang" Zitao hendak meninggalkan Kris yang masih diam, namun terhenti ketika lagi-lagi kris menahan lengannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan mundur,karena perjanjian itu adalah satu-satunya tiket untuk aku dan lay bisa menikah" kris berujar dingin sambil menatap mata Zitao –mata yang sedingin es.

"Itu urusanmu. Maaf aku tidak peduli" Zitao ingin menyentak lepas tangan Kris yang malah diperkuat oleh lelaki tampan bak dewa itu. "Anakmu. Anakmu bersama Suho. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" ucapan kris membuat zitao terkejut,lalu membalikan badannya menghadap kris setelah bisa mengkontrol ekspersinya. "Apa urusanmu?" Zitao menatap tidak suka kearah kris,matanya memperlihatkan betapa bencinya dia pada Kris. Atau mungkin hanya pada topik pembicaraan. "Ak-aku hanya ingin tau" kris jujur,dia ingin tau bagaimana rupa anak dari Zitao dan Suho. "Tidak perlu" Zitao masih keukeh dengan pendiriannya. "Kalau begitu beri tahu aku siapa namanya dan berapa umurnya" Kris juga masih dengan keukeh ingin mengetahui tentang anak Zitao

_"Umurnya belum genap lima tahun"_

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

**_It's getting hard to be around you_**

**_There's so much I can't say_**

**_Do you want me to hide the feelings_**

**_And look the other way_**

**_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not_**

**_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_**

Botol-botol wine berserakan entah itu masih utuh,tinggal setengah isi,atau sudah habis tak bersisa,bungkusan snack rendah kalori sama berantakannya dikamar besar yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan itu. Suara seorang wanita menyanyikan beberapa bait dari lagu _Just So You Know_ yang dipopulerkan oleh _Jesse McCartney_ terdengar –Zitao. Wanita itu hanya mengenakan tanktop dan hotpants ditengah malam yang dingin,pakaian yang dia kenakan diacara pertunangan baekhyun tadi pagi sudah berserakan didekat ranjang queen size miliknya.

Zitao bernyanyi dengan nada yang tidak beraturan sesuai keinginannya,kadang berteriak seperti orang kesetanaan,kadang bergumam seperti orang ketakutan. Ditangan kanannya ada mic berwarna _gold_ yang terkena bias cahaya bulan,ditangan kirinya ada sebotol wine yang bisa diteguknya kapan saja dia mau. Sepertinya dia lupa bahwa besok dia harus bangun lebih awal untuk mengejar penerbangan pagi menuju negeri seberang –_Tiongkok_.

**_Thought you should know_**

**_I've tried my best to let go of you_**

**_But I don't want to_**

**_I just gotta say it all_**

**_Before I go_**

**_Just so you know_**

"Ha! Dasar makhluk-makhluk bodoh!" Zitao memasukan cairan merah dalam botol yang dipegangnya kedalam kerongkongannya. "Tidak punya otak!" Satu teguk. "Tidak punya perasaan!" Dua teguk. "Pencuri kebahagiaan orang!" Tiga teguk. "Tidak punya malu!" empat teguk –bersamaan dengan lelehan cairan bening dari mata kucing Zitao.

**_This emptiness is killing me_**

**_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long_**

**_Looking back I realizeIt was always there just never spoken_**

**_I'm waiting here...been waiting here_**

Zitao bernyanyi dengan nada tinggi tak karuan. Untung saja kamarnya kedap suara, kalau tidak dia sudah ditendang keluar oleh tetangga-tetangganya "Disaat aku sudah mulai melupakannya. Disaat aku sudah mulai memaafkan kalian. Kalian mempermainkanku lagi" Hidup ini tidak adil bagi Zitao, kenapa selalu dirinya yang menjadi korban,apa salahnya dimasa lalu? Tidak bisakah dia hidup dengan tenang. Sungguh, zitao lelah. Kenapa tuhan tidak pernah mendengar doa-doanya. Kenapa dia tidak pernah diberikan kebahagiaan,sementara para pengkhianat itu memiliki segalanya –segalanya. Begitukah menurutmu sayang?

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian" Satu teguk lagi yang membuat zitao jatuh tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Membiarkan cahaya bulan bersinar menemani malam dinginnya.

**_'_****_Kau hanya butuh waktu,sweetheart'_**

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

**"Gegeee!" suara cempreng khas anak perempuan menghancurkan kaca ketenangan kris. Kris tidak menyahut,dia masih asik memandangi langit malam yang cerah tak berawan sehingga bulan penuh dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan menghiasi langit tampak jelas walau dilihat dengan mata telanjang dari balkon terbatuk ketika seseorang menabraknya dari arah belakang dengan kencang,memeluknya erat. Sosok itu membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Kris sesaat,lalu menegakkan kepalanya "Gege sedang apa?" Anak perempuan itu berbisik lucu tepat ditelinga kris,membuat sensasi geli pada kris.**

**"Sedang mandi zie" jawab kris asal,membuat anak perempuan yang dipanggilnya 'Zie' tadi mengkrucutkan bibirnya. "Huh! Menyebalkan seperti biasa" Zitao menusuk-nusuk ringan bahu Kris dengan pensilnya, "Gege~ temani Zitao mengerjakan tugas" rengeknya manja pada kris. "Malas. Kerjakan saja sendiri –uhuk!" kris terbatuk lagi ketika dengan tidak lembut zitao menarik tangannya dari leher kris. ****_Sret_****. ****_Bruk!_**

**Kris menarik tangan zitao hingga anak perempuan yang baru duduk dikelas satu Junior High School itu jatuh terduduk disebelah Kris. "Nanti saja. Lebih baik temani gege disini" Kris merangkul pundak zitao merapat padanya,Zitao menyambutnya dengan meletakan kepalanya bersandar dibahu Kris. "Hey panda, kalau aku berkata aku ingin menjadi bintang,apa kau akan mentertawakanku?" Kris bertanya pada Zitao yang mengkerutkan alisnya bingung, "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa gege ingin menjadi bintang? " tanya Zitao balik. "Bintang itu akan selalu ada untuk bulan,terlihat maupun tak terlihat dia akan tetap disis bulan menerangi malam" Kris tersenyum menatap langit sementara tangan kanannya membelai halus surai panjang milik zitao.**

**"Lalu,gege ingin menjadi bintang yang seperti apa? Tidak terlihat atau terlihat?" Zitao memainkan jari-jari panjang kris yang terdapat banyak luka akibat pengukuhan kapten basket yang baru tiga hari yang lalu dijalaninya. **

**"Tidak terlihat" Jawab Kris singkat. **

**"Kenapa?"**

**"Hanya mengagumi sang bulan dari sekian banyak bintang yang bersinar terang mencoba menarik perhatiannya, sudah cukup. Kadang,terlihat itu tidak selamanya indah" kris tersenyum lembut pada Zitao. "Siapa bulannya ge?" terdengar nada tidak suka dari suara Zitao**

**"Kau akan tau nanti bila kau sudah dewasa, bocah" Kris mengacak-acak gemas rambut Zitao. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menjadi bintang terlihat itu dan Zizie adalah bulannya. Aku akan bersinar paling terang disana" Sebuah suara dari belakang menginterupsi Kris dan Zitao. Sosok itu langsung mengambil tempat disebelah kanan Zitao. "Karena hanya dengan menjadi terlihat dan bersinarlah bintang bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari sang bulan" sosok itu tersenyum kearah Kris-Zitao yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.**

**_"Kalau begitu,Zitao ingin menjadi bulan untuk Kevin gege saja!"_**

**.**

**Never Gonna Be The Same**

**.**

_Beijing Capital International Airport__ (PEK) _–bandar udara yang tidak pernah lenggang ini pantas masuk dalam bandar udara tersibuk kedua didunia, disanalah Kris berada. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang,jeans hitam dan hadbag yang cukup besar dengan gantungan kunci Angry Bird merah, membuat beratus-ratus pasang mata tertuju padanya. Kris tidak risih menjadi tontonan publik bagai artis papan atas, dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Mengingat Wu Yunho –ayahnya termasuk salah satu tokoh yang berpengaruh dinegeri Tiongkok itu.

Sesuai perjanjian diantara dirinya dan ayahnya, Kris disana. Dia memiliki waktu tiga bulan untuk membawa kembali Zitao. Menurutnya ayahnya bodoh memberinya waktu yang lama dalam perjanjian itu karena dia percaya diri,zitao akan berhasil dia bawa pulang dalam jangka waktu kurang dari dua bulan. Setelah dia berhasil membawa kembali zitao,kris bisa menikahi lay,membentuk keluarga kecil yang hangat di setiap harinya. Dan sesuai perjanjian pula dia tidak boleh mengikutsertakan lay, jadi kris terpaksa berbohong. Kris mengatakan pada lay dia diperintahkan ayahnya mengurus perusahaan _Wu Group_ cabang china selama tiga bulan kedepan, tentu saja lay mempercayainya.

Dengan cepat kris meninggalkan bandar udara yang tidak pernah tidur itu. Melajukan **Maybach Exelero ****Putih-nya yang sudah disiapkan oleh orang suruhan luhan. Ah,ya. Kris juga merengek-rengek pada luhan agar menemaninya di china selama tiga bulan kedepan,beruntunglah kris karena luhan memang harus mengurus Rumah Sakit cabang china miliknya. Kris menghidupkan ****_Mp3 player_**** mobilnya semata-mata mengusir kesepian darinya, suara Ed Sheeran yang melantunkan Photograph terdengar.**

**_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_**

**_But it's the only thing that I know_**

**_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_**

**_It's the only thing that makes us feel alive_**

_Feel alive? Bullshit_. Bahkan Kris sekarang merasa mati.

**_You won't ever be alone_**

**_And if you hurt me_**

**_That's okay baby, there'll be worse things_**

**_Inside these pages you just hold me_**

**_And I won't ever let you go_**

'Tapi nyatanya aku yang menyakitimu' kris memandang lurus jalanan,berusaha fokus melawan pikirannya yang sudah melayang-layang entah kedimensi mana

**_Wait for me to come home_**

**_Wait for me to come home_**

**_Wait for me to come home_**

**_Wait for me to come home_**

Masih sudikah engkau menerimaku kembali? Sepertinya tidak.

Lagu itu terus berputar menemani sepanjang perjalanan kris menuju Rumah Sakit Xifam,dimana dia dan luhan akan bertemu. Sepanjang perjalanan itu pula Kris mengenang masa lalu yang bagai potongan-potongan film terus mengalir dipikirannya. Lucu,pikirnya. Dia mengenang semua apa yang sudah dirusak olehnya sendiri.

Setelah sampai tujuan kris langsung melempar kunci mobilnya pada pelayan yang bertugas memarkirkan mobil para tamu. Jat lag membuatnya tidak tahan berlama-lama berdiri. Kris mengambil seribu langkah menuju ruangan luhan,namun sesuatu yang penting malah tertinggal –handphonenya. Terpaksa kris berbalik untuk mengambil handphonenya yang tertinggal. Namun ditengah jalan sesuatu menarik perhatiannya –seorang anak perempuan kecil sedang berdiri sendiran menatap orang-orang yang berlalu –lalang tanpa memperdulikanya dengan tatapan bingung. Anak itu mengenakan dress peach senada dengan bibirnya, rambut blonde bergelombangnya diikat dua,ditangan kirinya ada lollypop berbentuk hati.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti kris mendekati anak perempuan tadi. "Hai,anak manis" Kris mengubah posisinya setengah duduk dihadapan sang anak yang mengekedip-kedipkan matanya lucu sedetik kemudian senyum lebar nan idah anak itu layangkan pada kris 'Ugh. Tuhan tolong aku,dia sangat lucu!' kris diam-diam memuji anak perempuan didepannya itu, "Siapa namamu manis?" kris tidak sadarkah kau seperti paman-paman yang menggoda anak kecil. "_Hello_, paman tampan" anak itu mendaratkan tangan mungilnya pada pipi kanan kris,yang membuat lelaki itu tersenyum senang. Hatinya terasa hangat.

"Kim Nara-imnida" Anak perempuan itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Nara, namun suasana yang ramai membuat kris sedikit salah menangkap ucapan anak perempuan yang belum lancar benar berbicara itu.

"Jadi namamu Nana? _Annyeong_ Nana" Kris tersenyum lebih lebar sampai matanya membentuk seperti bulan sabit –gummy smile. Kris mengangkat Nara dalam gendongannya.

"Nanananananana" Nara memukul-mukul gemas kedua pipi kris secara bergantian.

Sungguh sebuah potret yang indah.

**-TBC-**

**a/n**

**Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya wkwkwk._.**

**gimana-gimana? makin kesini makin gaje aja yaa wkwk._.**

**duhh maafin aca yaa**

**oh ya selamat #KRISHANDAY! gilaaaa aca seneng bangett liat krishan momennn pangen nangis huhuhuhu XC**

**semoga diacaranya nanti lebih banyak Krishan momen yesss:D**

**Tapi aca juga lebih pengen kris meet up Toatoa huhuhuhu:(( kangen bangett :((**

** tuhkan aca baper jadinya wkwk-.-**

**maaf yaa kalo masih ada yang kurang atau typo semakin banyak maaf banget soalnya aca sekarang deket deket UN makin sibuk tiap hari hemm:((**

**Oh ya, untuk saah satu readers yang meninggalkan jejak maaf ya aca emang belum bisa ngasih cerita yang anti mainstream:). aca inta maaf ya aca tau kemampuan tulis aca jauh dari kata sempurna. tapi nanti aca janji kalau ada waktu atau setelah selesai UN &amp; Tes SMA aca bakal buat cerita yang anti mainstream. Thankyou buat saran dan kritiknya:D.**

**terakhir...**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAA~~**

**Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun:D**

**WO AI NI!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Never Gonna Be The Same**

**Main Cast : **

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Warning : GS for Uke **

**[Lokasi, Beijing China. Tahun 2015]**

**.**

**.**

'_There's always that one person that you've had feelings for since the moment you first meet them'_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Zitao berjalan tenang melewati daerah rumahnya kelak, rumah masa depannya ketika sudah tak mampu bernafas lagi. Pemakaman, entah kapan terakhir kali ia kesana mengunjungi seseorang yang amat ia rindukan.

Ibu muda satu anak itu berbalut gaun hitam lengan panjang serta sentuhan topi fedora hitam membuatnya tampak lebih anggun dan misterius secara bersamaan. Langkahnya berhenti didepan sebuah nisan yang bertuliskan sebuah nama yang masih tersimpan rapi di hatinya.

**Kevin Wu**

**6 November 1990 – 1 November 2007**

Diletakkannya sebuket bunga anyelir pink yang konon memiliki arti '_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu_' lalu duduk dengan menekuk kedua kakinya disamping nisan itu di temani angin sejuk

"Hai gege, apa kabarmu? Kapan terakhir kali aku kesini ya?" Zitao mulai bermonolog "_I miss you so much_" bisiknya

"Apa kau bahagia disana? Pasti menyenangkan ya, tidak perlu merasa sakit lagi. Aku jadi ingin menyusulmu" Zitao tersenyum manis walau miris

"Kenapa gege meninggalkanku? Semua semakin terasa sulit sejak kau pergi, Kevin ge. Disaat aku benar-benar butuh seseorang selepas kepergianmu dia malah berubah. Entah salah apa aku hingga dia berubah, sampai lidah ku kelu hanya untuk menyebut namanya"

"Dia bagai bulan, kami selalu berjalan beriringan namun semakin ku kejar semakin dia berlari juga"

"Dan tebak apa sekarang? Dia kembali lagi untuk membawa ku pulang. Lucu sekali kan? dia yang pertama melepaskanku dia pula yang ingin menarikku kembali"

"Sungguh aku merindukanmu ge. Aku butuh bahu mu untuk menangis ketika aku telah mencapai batas kesabaran, aku butuh senyummu untuk menenangkah hatiku, aku butuh kau, Kevin Wu"

Zitao terus mencurahkan isi hatinya hingga tak terasa matahari kini mulai condong ke barat. Itu artinya sudah waktunya dia pulang menghadapi dunia nyata yang penuh jebakan batman.

"Waktunya pulang. Waktunya menghadapi dunia nyata tanpa malaikat pelindungku lagi. Aku akan datang lagi gege. _Byebye, my guardian angel._ Kutunggu dimimpiku"

Zitao melambai kecil ke arah nisan paling indah menurutnya itu sambil berusaha menahan air mata sebelum berbalik pergi. Entahlah dia selalu emosional ketika bertandang kesana.

Dari arah yang berlawanan dibukit seberang seorang lelaki berbalut kemeja kotak hitam-putih berhenti tepat ketika matahari terbenam, begitu pula Zitao.

Cahaya matahari berwarna oranye terang bersinar kuat membuat dua cucu adam itu terpana akan keindahannya_. Sunset_, keindahan alam yang paling dipuja kedua orang itu. Lihat bagaimana Zitao tersenyum tulus bahkan dia tidak berani mengedipkan matanya. Lihat betapa indahnya pantulan cahaya oranye itu dimata sang pria.

'_**Zie, ayo kita lihat matahari terbenam'**_

'_**Gege suka sunset?'**_

'_**Hm'**_

'_**Zitao juga kalau begitu!'**_

'_**Hey, jangan mengikutiku'**_

* * *

_Tap!_ Langkah kaki itu berhenti didepan sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama yang memiliki marga sama dengan miliknya.

"Hai, bocah. Aku berkunjung" sapa Kris, sosok itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan sebuket bunga

"Apa kabar dirimu? Pasti baik soalnya kau ditemani bidadari-bidadari cantik kan?" Kris terkekeh di akhir

Hening sesaat. "Hey menurutmu haruskah aku membawanya pulang? Sudah dua kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dan aku tidak mengenalinya. Siapa dia kev?"

'_Kau tidak tau sebesar apa lubang dihatinya yang telah kau gali'_

"Iya tenang saja. Aku –aku tidak akan menyukainya" sinar mata Kris meredup dibawah langit malam

'_Kau seorang pembohong Kris Wu_'

"Sudah ya aku harus pergi, perutku sudah protes minta diisi. Aku akan rutin kemari, _bye _kevin_._ Jangan lupa mampir ke mimpiku" Kris bediri lalu meletakkan sebuket bunga kamelia kuning yang dijepang memiliki arti _'Aku merindukanmu' _sebelum pergi meninggalkan peristirahatan terakhir saudara kembarnya yang dihiasi dua buket bunga segar. Bila digabungkan maknanya akan berbunyi '_Kami_ _tidak akan melupakanmu dan akan selalu merindukkanmu_'

* * *

**Seorang anak perempuan pipi gembil dengan kuncir kuda tengah duduk sendirian dibangku taman menunggu seseorang. Ia menunduk memainkan kakinya diatas pasir hingga suara langkah kaki teratur mendekat ke arahnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Seorang anak lelaki dengan dua cups es krim datang.**

"**Ini punyamu" anak lelaki itu memberika sebuah cup es krim strawberry sesuai pesanan si pipi gembil**

"**Xie xie, Kris ge"Zitao –si pipi gembil tersenyum senang**

"**Hm. Ayo kau bilang ingin jalan-jalan " Kris kecil mengulurkan tangannya menggenggam tangan Zitao, jari jemari mereka bertaut erat**

**Mereka berjalan santai sesekali Kris menggoda Zitao dengan mengolok pipinya yang sudah seperti bakpao kata Kris. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa tiba di hamparan bunga yang luas, banyak kupu-kupu indah berterbangan, tak lupa ada aliran sungai yang sangat jernih airnya didekat satu pohon besar nan rimbun ditengah hamparan bunga itu.**

**Mata Zitao langsung bersinar bak mentari pagi. Kris pun tak kalah takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.**

"**Wahh!" Zitao melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kris lalu berlari riang ke hamparan bunga itu**

"**Hei! Tunggu aku!" teriak Kris kecil**

"**Ayo kejar Zitao! Gege payah!" Zitao tertawa lebar, matanya membentuk bulan sabit. **_**'Cantik'**_** puji Kris**

**Mereka berkejaran dengan tawa khas anak-anak yang polos penuh kebahagiaan tanpa luka sedikitpun. Perlahan-lahan keduanya tumbuh besar. Si pipi gembil dan si mata elang masih berlarian di hamparan bunga yang sama namun kini mereka telah mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah pertama.**

**Kris berhenti mengejar Zitao, nafasnya terengah "Hei pipi bakpao! Aku istirahat dulu ya" tanpa perlu respon dari Zitao yang masih dengan lincah menikmati indahnya tempat itu Kris sudah duduk bersandar pada batang pohon besar disana sambil terus mengikuti pergerakan Zitao dengan mata elangnya. **

'_**Manis**_**' puja Kris dalam hati **

**Remaja pemilik rambut hitam arang itu tidak menyadari sosok lain telah duduk disisi kirinya.**

"**Zizie. Dia manis ya?" tanya sosok yang baru datang itu**

"**Hm. Ah apa? Tidak, dia itu sangat-sangat merepotkan" Kris menoleh pada kembarannya itu –Kevin remaja dengan surai pirang alami**

**Kevin terkekeh "Kau bilang dia manis juga tidak apa-apa Kris"**

**Hening. Hanya suara tawa Zitao bercampur dengan tiupan angin sejuk yang tiada habisnya walau matahari bersinar sangat terang.**

"**Kris"**

"**Kalau kau juga menyukai Zizie tidak apa-apa" Kevin berkata pelan namun tidak ada respon dari kembarannya itu**

**Ternyata Kris telah terlelap. "Selamat bermimpi tuan Wu" Kevin tertawa lalu matanya kembali ke hamparan bunga didepan sana mencari Zitao namun Kevin tidak bisa menemukannya. Kevin panik, sejauh mata memandang Zitao tidak ada disana.**

"**Kris bangun!" Kevin mengguncang tubuh Kris**

"**Kris! Zizie hilang!"**

"**Kris bangun! Huang Zi Tao –mu menghilang!" teriak Kevin kencang**

Srett

Kris terbangun dari mimpinya dengan nafas memburu. Ia meraih gelas air minum di atas meja nakas, meminumnya hingga tetes terakhir.

"Heh bocah tidak tau diri, aku memintamu datang kemimpiku saja bukan membangunkan ku seperti ini setiap malam" ujar Kris kesal bicara dengan udara

Kris dan Zitao itu seperti memiliki dua kepribadianatau Zitao biasa menyebutnya _AB Style_. Mereka bisa hangat bisa juga dingin kapan saja tanpa diduga-duga. Tingkah serta pikiran mereka sulit dibaca. Hanya saja Kris lebih condong ke 'dingin' sementara Zitao kebalikkannya. Mereka saling melengkapi.

Maka tidak heran Kris bisa bicara seperti tadi walau dengan kembarannya sendiri dan itu sudah biasa sejak mereka kecil jadi tidak perlu khawatir Kevin akan marah dan menghantui Kris.

Kris menatap gelasnya yang kosong lalu mendesah turun dari tempat tidurnya, keluar menuju dapur. Kris duduk di meja makan sendirian, menatap sekelilingnya. Hanya dirinya, dan dia merasa sepi. Dia merindukan masa kanak-kanaknya yang indah serta jauh, sangat jauh dari kata sepi.

Ia teringat mimpinya tadi. Ia ingat dengan jelas Kevin bilang tidak masalah kalau dia menyukai Zitao. Bahkan Kevin bilang '_Huang Zi Tao-nya_'

"Tidak kev, aku tidak akan menyukainya _lagi_. Aku sudah berjanji" Kris mendesah lalu memutuskan kembali tidur setelah meminum pilnya

Ia tidak ingin mengulang kejadian pahit di masa lalu. Kejadian pahit, sebelum Kevin benar-benar meninggalkan orang terkasihnya

* * *

Burung-burung bernyanyi indah menyambut datangnya pagi begitu pula dengan Zitao. Ia mulai membuka mata pandanya yang masih terasa sangat lengket. Kepindahannya ke China membuatnya lelah harus mengurus ini itu namun tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ibu mengharuskannya bangun saat itu juga.

Selepas mandi ia menyiapkan sarapan kaya nutrisi untuk si kecil Nara. Dengan menguncir kuda rambutnya, kaos dan hotpants putih polos serta sendal rumahan kepala panda tidak ada yang akan menyangka Zitao adalah seorang ibu dengan satu anak.

Zitao menikmati peran seorang ibunya sekarang, dia sama sekali tidak terbebani baginya Nara adalah sumber cahaya kehidupannya. Tapi tidak jarang juga ia menatap iri wanita-wanita yang seumuran dengannya sedang berkumpul dan tertawa lepas sementara dia harus bekerja keras.

Setelah semuanya selesai, dia perlahan membuka pintu kamar anaknya yang masih didalam dunia mimpi.

Zitao menyibakkan selimut anaknya "Nara, bangun sayang"

"Eumm 5 menit lagi _mommy_" Nara menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik boneka

"Tidak bisa sayang, _mommy_ hari ini bekerja. Sebentar lagi kita pergi ke kantor jadi Nara harus bangun" Zitao menggendong Nara menuju kamar mandi seperti koala, mendudukkan si kecil di bathtub kosong namun ia masih terpejam

"Bangun anak manis. Katanya ingin ke taman bermain hari ini kan? Tidak mau bertemu _Sully_ dan _monster mata satu_?"

Mendengar tokoh disney favoritnya disebut, Nara langsung membuka matan dan memberikan senyum termanisnya yang membuat hati Zitao berdesir.

'_Senyum itu'_

"Nah itu baru anak _mommy_ yang baik. Ayo kita mandi"

Ini sisi hangat Zitao yang masih tersisa. Hanya untuk putrinya seorang. Kadang terhadap Suho pun dia masih berlaku kaku dan datar.

Ditengah aktivitas mandi bersama antara anak dan ibu itu Zitao diam memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang bermain air dengan miniatur koleksi Zitao. Mata indah nan tajam, rambut pirang bergelombang alami, tawanya, caranya menatap Zitao semua itu _sama_. _Sama persis_.

Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan itu semua hilang, sebisa mungkin dia melindungi anaknya itu dari kejamnya dunia. Dunia ini tempat dimana semua bisa dilakukan untuk bertahan hidup sampai ajal menjemput.

"_Mommy_!" panggil Nara sedikir berteriak mengejutkan Zitao

"Ah iya ada apa _sweetheart_?" tangan Zitao kembali menyampoi rambut anaknya

"Tidak apa" anak itu mengerucutkan bibir _peach_ turunan dari Zitao beberapa senti

"_Mom_"

"Kenapa?"

"Kapan _daddy_ pulang? Aya rindu" Aya –panggilan kecil Nara

_Deg!_

'_Katakan sejujurnya'_

"Iya sabar ya, sebentar lagi _daddy_ menyusul kita ke China"

'_Kau sama pembohongnya Zitao_'

* * *

Dilain tempat. Luhan memoleskan lipstick di bibirnya sebagai sentuhan terakhir sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter anak sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit sedikit banyak menyita waktunya namun sisi positifnya dia bisa sedikit melupakan masalah percintaannya.

Senandung ria bercampur gemeletuk high heels Luhan menuruni tangga. Hingga anak tangga yang terakhir ia masih sibuk memasang jam ditangan kirinya

"Jessica ayo berangkat sekarang" ujar Luhan kepada asistennya tanpa menoleh

"Mau kemana dokter Xi?"

_Deg!_ Itu bukan suara asistennya. Suara bass yang khas terkesan lembut itu hanya milik seorang Oh Sehun.

"Dimana Jessica?" tanya Luhan datar tanpa membalas pertanyaan Sehun

"Pulang"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Apa? _Mommy _memaksa ingin bertemu dengan mu" tanpa ba bi bu Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan pergi –kebiasaan

Beginilah setiap ia dan Sehun mengabiskan waktu bersama di jalan. Luhan sangat-sangat membenci keheningan maka jika Luhan menghilang carilah dia ketempat yang ramai dan ada hal favoritnya, dia pasti ada disana.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan tuan Oh?" ujar Luhan tanpa melirik Sehun

"_Mommy_ memaksa mengikutimu ke sini dan menetap sampai kita menikah"

Luhan tersedak liurnya sendiri "Menikah? Kau gila"

"Aku juga tidak sudi"

Bagai beribu pedang menusuk hati Luhan mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Tapi wanita rusa itu sadar, perubahan sikap Sehun sedikit banyak adalah karenanya.

"Kasar sekali cih"

Sehun diam, sepertinya dia menyadari perkataannya yang terlalu

"Jadi sudah memutuskan mengganti asisten huh?"

"Jun di cabang Korea. Lagi pula tidak mau mengambil resiko dokter berbakat seperti dia akan dipecat seseorang nanti" sindir Luhan

Mobil Sehun memasuki perkarangan rumah minimalis di mana ibunya sudah menunggu

"_In Action_" ucap Sehun sebelum turun dan merangkul mesra Luhan

"_Mom_! Anakmu yang tampan membawakan calon menantu" teriak Sehun ceria ketika masuk ke rumah

_Deg!_ Luhan berdetak. Andai itu nyata bukan hanya sekedar sandiwara kedua anak durhaka yang telah membohogi orang tua mereka dengan sebuah hubungan semu. Terlihat namun terlalu jauh untuk digapai.

Iya. Inilah kebenaran. Luhan dan Sehun membohongi keluarga mereka sendiri seolah-olah mereka baik-baik saja. Saling mencintai berbagi pelukan dan kecupan sayang. Demi ayah Luhan terutama ibu Sehun –Jiyoung Oh.

Jiyoung sangat menyukai Luhan sejak pertama kali Sehun membawa teman-temannya –Luhan, Baekhyun, Zitao, Kris, Chanyeol ke rumah. Mendengar mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa bulan setelahnya bertambah senanglah hati Jiyoung. Dia sangat berharap Luhan bisa menjadi menantunya –pendamping abadi seorang Oh Sehun.

'_To me, you're the universe. To you, i'm just a star. Oh Sehun'_

* * *

Awan-awan bergumpal terus bergerak sama dengan detik yang terus berlalu.

Jam makan siang mengharuskan Kris keluar, ia malas jika harus makan di kafetaria kantornya sendiri. Banyak karyawan wanita genit membuatnya risih. Ia membawa si jagoan hitam _Ranger Rover_ ditengah kota Beijing.

Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk stir pelan mengikuti nada lagu dari radio sambil mengecek email, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau.

"Dasar perusahan X itu tidak pernah kapok meniru perusahan lain percuma saja memiliki karyawan cerdas" komentar Kris dingin tentang kasus sebuah perusahaan lain

Melihat lampu sudah hijau Kris kembali fokus pada kemudinya namun setelah beberapa meter dari lampu lalu lintas ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan si jagoan hitamnya, tepat ketika Kris menepikan mobilnya didepan sebuah taman, mesin _Ranger Rover_ itu mati total.

"_Damn!_" umpatnya

Kris keluar dengan kesal lalu menghubungi seseorang

"Mobil saya mati total segera bereskan" Singkat, datar, dan dingin itu lah Kris Wu

"..."

"Beberapa meter dari lampu lalu lintas di jalan X didepan gedung Y. Saya menunggu di taman. Tidak pakai lama" tekan Kris diakhir kalimat

CEO muda itu melihat ada penjual _Hotdog_ dan _Burger_ disana, tidak tahan dengan cacing perutnya yang terus memberontak tanpa berpikir ulang, Kris langsung membeli dua _Burger_ sekaligus serta sekaleng susu coklat dari mesin minuman.

Ia memilih duduk di bangku yang tidak terlalu ramai disekitarannya, lelaki jangkung itu tidak menyadari ada sosok lucu disana. Terlalu fokus pada makanannya.

"_Excuse me_, umm paman menduduki kaki Ciro" ujar sosok itu dengan lucu yang ternyata adalah

"Nana?" kaget Kris menemukan anak perempuan yang ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu sekarang berada disampingnya sedang susah payah melepas kaki boneka yang diduduki Kris

Kris segera sedikit bergeser agar kaki boneka itu lepas namun kembali mendekatkan duduknya

"Sedang apa sendirian disini?" tanya Kris

"_Aunty nie_ menyuruh tunggu disini sampai dia kembali" Nara memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengentak-hentakkan kakinya di udara

'_Ya tuhan anak ini menggemaskan!_' batin Kris

"_Hey cupcake_, jangan panggil paman oke?" Kris merasa tidak keren saja dipanggil paman

"Eh lalu?" mata tajam namun lucu milik Nara menabrak langsung kepingan mata elang Kris

"Umm bagaimana kalau '_Dad_'?

Entahlah panggilan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dikepala Kris yang dia ambil dari bahasa Turki (Zazaki) '_Ded_' yang artinya 'Paman'

Nara mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali membuat Kris ingin meleleh lalu ia mengangguk senang

"_Okey dad!" _Nara tertawa senang begitu pula Kris

"Oh ya _dad_, namaku Nara bukan Nana" celoteh Nara

Kris mengacak-acak gemas surai pirang Nara "Ups maafkan _dad_"

Kris benar-benar melupakan kekesalannya tadi, dia bahkan berniat menemani Nara sampai sang _aunty _datang. Mata Nara tiba-tiba berbinar melihat penjual es krim yang baru datang.

_Deg!_ Kris terdiam. Dari binar mata itu dia bisa melihat sosok lain, sosok yang terus ada di pikirannya selama ini.

'_Bahkan dihatimu juga dan tidak akan pernah lenyap. Dia tersimpan rapi disana'_

"Nana mau es krim itu huh?" tanya Kris sangat lembut, tangannya pun mengusap pucuk kepala Nara sayang

Nara menoleh cepat dan tersenyum "Iya _dad_!"

'_**Kau ingin es krim itu Zie?'**_

'_**Sangat Ingin!'**_

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini ya jangan kemana-mana" Kris segera bangkit

Saat Kris sibuk dengan es krim, seorang wanita datang tergesa-gesa ke arah Nara.

"Aya"

"_Mom_ Zi!" Nara berlari kepelukan sang ibunda

"Maaf ya _mommy_ lama. _Aunty nie _sedang ada pekerjaan jadi dia akan menyusul nanti" Zitao mengangkat Nara kedalam gendongannya

Nara hanya mengangguk

"Nah sekarang kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Zitao semangat

"Umm itu.. apa _mommy_ punya kertas dan pensil?"

"Untuk apa?"

"..."

Kris bebas. Di tangannya sudah ada dua cups es krim yang dia dapatkan susah payah. Bayangkan seorang Wu Yi Fan harus berdesak-desakkan dengan sekumpulan anak kecil. Itu sungguh bukan gayanya. Tapi dia tidak keberatan, apa pun akan dia lakukan untuk seorang malaikat kecil yang sedang menunggunya di –

Kris celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Nara namun disana hanya ada selembar kertas sketsa yang ditimpa Ciro –teddy bear Nara, agar tidak tertiup angin.

_Dad, mommy sudah datang. Kami akan ke taman bermain bertemu Sully! _

_Jaga Ciro baik-baik dad _

_Sampai jumpa lagi!_

_-Aya_

Tulis tangan khas anak-anak yang sangat berantakan di atas kertas itu membuat Kris tersenyum

"Jadi nama kecilnya Aya? Manis sekali"

"Tapi kenapa terasa familiar ya? Ah entahlah"

* * *

"Nara! Jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh" Zitao ikut berlari kecil mengejar Nara

Untungnya dia sudah mengganti pakaian kantornya, dengan pakaian yang lebih santai dan nyaman untuk bermain dengan putri kecilnya yang lincah itu.

"_Sully!_ _Take a pic with me_~" Nara bergelayut pada tangan miniatur besar salah satu tokoh film garapan Disney '_Monster Inc_'

Zitao mengerti, ia segera merogoh handbag hitamnya menyiapkan mode kamera dari ponselnya

"_One.. two.. three.._" Zitao memberi aba-aba pada Nara

"_Cheesecake.." creck!_

Di foto itu malaikat kecil itu sedang memeluk _Sully_ si monster berbulu biru dengan senyum gigi yang sangat lebar sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Lagi-lagi Tao terdiam. Kenapa? Kenapa setiap melihat Nara dia selalu melihat sosok lain disana yang akan membuka kenangan lama Zitao.

'_**Zie ayo! Aku ingin berfoto dengan robot gundam itu!' **_

'_**Gege! Lelah~'**_

'_**Ayolah Zie, ini yang terakhir. Lagi pula kita jarang liburan bersama ke Jepang'**_

**Zitao pun mengalah , ia membidikkan kameranya dan memberikan aba-aba**_** 'Satu.. dua.. tiga..chips!'**_

**Gadis itu melihat hasil potretannya. **_**Deg!**_** Sang gege tengah tersenyum gigi lebar membuatnya tampan serta lucu entah kenapa Zitao merasakan hangat di pipi dan hatinya **

'_**Bagaimana hasilnya? Tampan?' **_

'_**Jelek seperti biasa' Cibir Zitao**_

'_**Heh!' **_**gretak si penanya yang disambut tawa keduanya**

"Dia imut ya!" sebuah suara mengejutkan Zitao

"Astaga!" Zitao melompat kecil

Melihat reaksi Zitao membuat Xiumin tertawa "Ekspersimu jelek sekali boss" ledek wanita pipi bakpao itu

Setelah berhasil mengkontrol ekspersinya Zitao memalingkan wajah. Kembali menjadi Zitao si wanita dingin minim ekspresi

"Sudah kau istirahatlah dulu. Aku saja yang menemani Nara bermain lagi" Usul Xiumin langsung disambut anggukan singkat oleh Zitao dan pergi

Zitao berjalan tak tentu arah tiba-tiba kepingan _onxy_-nya menangkap sebuah mini truck yang menjual es krim. Tanpa ragu Zitao melangkahkan kakinya kesana, memesan dua cups es krim. Kini sibuk mencari tempat duduk dan akhirnya memilih bangku untuk dua orang yang tidak jauh dari sebuah taman kecil.

Tepat setelah ia mendudukkan bokongnya. Ingatan masa lalunya memberontak lagi. Matanya menatap tajam namun penuh arti sebuah bangku di ujung taman. Bangku yang tampaknya sudah di perbagus beberapa kali itu menarik ingatan Zitao. Ia menerawang jauh, jauh sebelum detik itu di tempat yang sama

"**Huang Zizie gendut! Jangan berlarian seperti itu!" Seorang anak lelaki yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Zitao tengah berjalan santai mengekori Zitao yang berlarian sana sini **

**Lalu kalian bertanya kenapa Zitao dan Kris satu sekolah menegah pertama jika beda usia mereka saja 3 tahun? Karena Zitao mengikuti kelas akselerasi, dan rencananya akan satu sekolah menengah atas lagi bersama Kris**

**Mereka sedang berada di sebuah taman bermain terkenal Beijing. Entah kenapa Zitao tidak pernah bosan kesana padahal dalam seminggu dia bisa kesana dua sampai tiga kali. Dan parahnya Zitao selalu menyeret Kris ikut. Remaja laki-laki itu sampai hafal wajah penjual tiket masuk, penjual stiker, penjual boneka dan penjual lainnya disana**

**Zitao berhenti berlarian. Ia menunggu si anak lelaki namun yang ditunggu malah berjalan santai, lamban, dan sok keren. Akhirnya Zitao berlari ke arah anak lelaki lalu bergelayut manja di lengannya**

"**Kris ge lama!" ujar remaja pemilik tubuh indah itu sambil menaruhkan kepalanya dibahu kanan Kris**

"**Tsk! Kau tidak malu diliat orang huh?"**

"**Biarkan saja!" rajuk Zitao**

**Kris dengan gemas memencet hidung bangir adik kecil tersayangnya itu. Ya, Kris sangat menyayangi Zitao. Tapi mereka terlalu dekat hingga tidak bisa membedakan rasa sebagai seorang adik kakak atau lawan jenis**

"**Gege lelah ya?"**

"**Sangat lelah Zitao" tekan datar Kris**

"**Hu payah padahal kita baru bermain sebentar"**

"**Demi celana dalam naga yang kuberikan untukmu kemarin, kita sudah bermain empat jam lebih! Empat jam!" ucap Kris sedikit keras tanpa sadar apa yang telah diucapkannya**

**Sontak Zitao mencubit pinggang Kris dan melotot. Kris mengerang kesakitan. Demi neptunus cubitan Zitao itu sakit sekali!**

**Zitao berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kris sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sang Gege baru menyadari kesalahannya langsung menyusul.**

**Tangan panjang Kris mencubit kedua pipi tembam Zitao dari belakang namun sang objek penganiayaan terus berjalan. **

"**Zitao Zitao~ Jangan marah" rayu Kris**

**Sudah kubilang Kris-Zitao itu AB Style, bisa berubah kapan saja.**

**Tidak ada sahutan.**

**Kini tangan Kris berpindah merangkul atau lebih tepatnya mengapit leher zitao, menaruh kepalanya di bahu Zitao. Tangannya yang satu lagi melingkar di pinggang remaja putri itu**

"**Huhuhu Zie" rengek Kris**

**Untung di sekitaran hanya ada mereka, kalau tidak mana sudi Kris bertingkah selayaknya anak kecil yang merajuk tidak dipenuhi keinginannya**

**Hanya didepan Zitao dia bisa seperti itu. Bahkan didepan orang tuanya pun tidak.**

**Kris menghentikan langkahnya yang mau tidak mau langkah Zitao juga terhenti. Mereka diam dalam posisi yang sama, tidak ada yang bersuara. **

**Angin berhembus lembut berlawanan arah. Bunyi binatang kecil mengiring merdu. Mereka menikmati moment indah ini bersama. Berharap kenangan ini tak akan lekang oleh waktu.**

**Orang lain pasti akan mengira mereka adalah dua remaja beranjak puber yang sedang dilanda cinta monyet. **

**Tidak. Mereka adalah dua cucu adam hawa yang ditempatkan disatu garis takdir.**

"**Sudah ya marahnya" ujar Kris lembut**

**Hanya anggukkan pelan sebagain jawaban dari Zitao padahal jantungnya sudah mempompa cepat disalam sana.**

**Zitao mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kris lalu menariknya menuju kedai es krim tidak jauh dari mereka. Namun Kris tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya.**

"**Gege kenapa?" tanya Zitao panik**

"**Sepertinya cedera kemarin belum sembuh benar"**

"**Astaga" Zitao menuntun Kris menuju bangku diujung sebuah taman kecil **

**Zitao menatap Kris super khawatir "Kita pulang saja ya ge?"**

"**Jangan. Katanya kau ingin es krim. Bisa beli sendiri kan?"**

"**Yang benar?"**

**Kris mengangguk**

"**Yasudah Gege tunggu disini ya"**

**Kris menganga melihat punggung Zitao yang menuju kedai es krim. **_**'Dasar bocah tidak peka'**_** rutuk Kris. Gagal sudah siasatnya mencari perhatian, dia lupa Zitao akan melakukan apa saja demi es krim dan keluarga makanan manis lainnya**

**Yang ditunggu pun akhirnya kembali dengan dua cups es krim.**

"**Ini punya Gege" Kris menatap datar cups es krim dan wajah innocet Zitao bergantian lalu membuang muka**

**Saat Kris memalingkan wajanya sesendok penuh es krim sudah di depan mulutnya "Buka mulutmu ge aaa~" **

**Bagai tersihir Kris membuka mulutnya lebar, matanya menatap polos. Persis anak kecil disuapi ibunya. Mereka saling menyuapi sampai sebuah ide nakal mampir di pikiran Kris. Dengan jahil Kris mencolek pipi kiri Zitao dengan jari ber-es krim.**

"**Gege!" Zitao tidak mau kalah, dia mencolekkan dua garis sekaligus**

**Entah sejak kapan kedua tangan Kris sudah berlumuran es krim dan **_**puk! **_**Kris menangkup pipi kiri kanan Zitao yang sekarang juga berlumuran Es Krim**

"**Hyaa Dragon Gege! Rasakan ini!"**

"**Akhh! Aww!"**

**Pray for Kris.**

**Dua cucu adam hawa itu asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri hingga lupa. Mereka lupa di dalam rumah yang lebih mirip istana ada seorang anak tengah menunggu kepulangan mereka. Menunggu mereka menjemputnya ke dalam dunia penuh canda tawa yang kadang tidak bisa ia masuki. Mereka dibatasi dinding kaca kasat mata.**

"_**Mom**_**, kapan mereka pulang?"**

"**Sebentar lagi. Sabar ya Kevin"**

Zitao terlonjak ketika merasakan sebuah tepukkan pelan dibahunya, Xiumin ternyata.

"Mau melamun sampai subuh? Ayo pulang, sudah menjelang malam" Xiumin bagai bicara pada tembok melihat Zitao yang diam memandangi dua cups es krim didepannya

"Kenapa dua?"

"Untuk Nara" Jawab Zitao sudah bohong, dingin pula.

"Okelah ayo pulang"

"Hm"

Tanpa Xiumin sadari dibalik punggungnya, Zitao menoleh sekali lagi ke arah tempatnya tadi duduk. Satu cup es krim strawberry dan satu cup es krim coklat.

'_Kita sudah terlalu lama bersama, hingga aku sulit melupakkan segalanya tentangmu'_ batin Zitao miris walau ekspresinya tidak menunjukan. Matanya lah yang bicara.

'_Everything i do reminds me of you.. why?'_

* * *

Disaat yang bersamaan di negeri yang berbeda, dua keluarga tengah menikmati makan malam bersama. Berbagai hidangan makanan hasil buatan rumah tersedia. Kedua keluarga itu berbincang-bincang akrab.

"Masakanmu selalu enak Jae" puji tulus seorang wanita cantik walau usianya sudah tidak muda lagi –Victoria Huang

"Jangan begitu Vict kemampuan masakmu tidak kalah hebatnya" balas seorang wanita yang satu lagi bernama Wu Jaejoong

"Jadi apa tujuan makan malam ini, Yunho" sela lelaki dengan wajah turunan China yang kental –Huang Zhoumi

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merindukan kalian Zhou" Wu Yunho –kalian pasti sudah tau siapa dia

"Ayolah kita sudah berteman lama, aku hafal sifatmu"

Yunho terkekeh,Zhoumi memang sahabat terbaiknya.

"Ini tentang kisah lama –"

"Tidak. Tidak bisa Yunho"

"Tolong beri satu kesempatan lagi Zhou. Jika kali ini gagal maka kami akan melepaskannya" Mohon Yunho, ayah dua anak itu mengenggam erat tangan istrinya –Jaejoong dibawah meja

Zhoumin terdiam mendengar permohonan sabahatnya hingga usapan dibahunya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mata Victoria seakan meminta bantuan. Victoria mengangguk pelan walau sinar matanya memancar sendu dan seakan menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar disana

Zhoumin menghela nafas berat "Jadi berapa lama waktunya?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum hangat mendengar persetujuan dari sepasang suami istri bermarga Huang itu.

"Tiga bulan"

* * *

"**Kris bisa kita bicara sebentar?" panggil seorang anak berambut pirang kepada seorang anak berambut hitam, lucunya wajah mereka sama.**

**Kris menganggukkan kepala lalu mengikuti kemana langkah kembarannya itu membawanya. Mereka berhenti di taman belakang sekolah. **

"**Kau sudah mendengarnya?" tanya Kevin masih memunggungi Kris**

"**Hm"**

"**Lalu?"**

"**Aku menerimanya"**

**Kevin sontak berbalik "Tapi kau sudah berjanji" sorot matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang menghantam Kris, namun kembarannya itu masih tetap santai**

"**Aku menyayanginya Kevin"**

"**Aku mencintainya Kris"**

**Kris bungkam seribu kata. Dia tau ini salah tapi Kris sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Hening cukup lama akhirnya Kevin tersenyum miris ke arah Gege-nya itu.**

"**Baiklah. Jangan sakiti dia" Kevin menepuk bahu kanan Kris sebelum pergi dengan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan dan sakit**

**Kris hanya diam. **

**Dan dia menyesali keputusannya di hari itu.**

**Tepat seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Kevin Wu meninggalkan semua orang terkasihnya untuk selama-lamanya.**

* * *

Kris mondar-mandir di kamarnya sambil memegang Ciro.

"Tidak, tidak. Bagaimana bisa?" ujar Kris pada dirinya sendiri

Kim Nara –Kris tidak bisa menghilangkan anak itu dari pikirannya. Entah kenapa setiap bersama Nara sisi hangatnya muncul tanpa bisa dikendalikan, padahal Kris bukanlah tipe penyuka anak-anak. Kris ingin melindunginya, menjaganya, berada di dekat Nara terus.

"Tidak aku bukan seorang _pedhopille_" Kris bergidik ngeri

Tapi dia berani bersumpah ada ledakan-ledakan didalam tubuhnya ketika mendengar Nara memanggilnya '_Dad_' rasanya seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh ditemani paus-paus lucu dan awan cinta.

Dia juga tidak merasa asing padahal mereka baru bertemu dua kali. Bisa saja Nara adalah jelmaan anak setan kan?

"_Big no!_ Malaikat semanis dia mana mungkin jelmaan setan"

Otak cerdas Kris mulai bermasalah.

Tapi sungguh dia tidak bisa melepas bayang-bayang wajah sosok malaikat kecil yang tadi siang ditemunya. Dari tatapan dan sinar mata anak itu Kris bisa melihat sosok lain. Sosok yang dulunya menatap dirinya penuh sayang kini menatapnya seolah-olah Kris adalah manusia haram yang pantas dijauhi.

Sosok yang telah Kris hancurkan.

Huang Zi Tao. Bahkan mengingat namanya pun dada Kris berdenyut sakit seakan ada yang ingin meledak. Akhirnya Kris merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya sambil entah memikirkan apa.

Sebuah box besar di sudut ruangan menarik perhatian Kris. Dia ingat, itu tempat dimana ia menyimpan semua _harta karun_nya. Kris menyeret box itu ketengah kamar lalu membongkarnya perlahan. Ia tertawa kecil mengingat kenangan-kenangan berarti dari masing-masing harta karunnya.

Ia menjelajahi seisi ruangan mencari sesuatu. Sebuah meja menyerupai lemari minimalis berukuran cukup besar adalah tempat yang tepat pikirnya. Ia pun menyeret box itu mendekat, mulai menyusun harta berharganya disana.

Mulai dari miniatur dibagian paling atas bersama boneka. Kris memandangi sebuah boneka Barbie berwujud Princess Disney –Ariel si putri duyung mengenakan baju pengantin sebelum menyusunnya juga. Ya Kris lah pemilih Barbie itu.

'_**Gege lihat boneka itu! Kita beli ya?'**_

'_**Hah? Tidak mau!'**_

'_**Ayolah~ Ariel gege yang simpan pangeran Eric Zizie yang simpan oke?'**_

'_**Baiklah terserah'**_

Kris menyusun semua benda-benda didalam box itu dengan perasaan senang. Walaupun Zitao adalah seorang perempuan, mereka memiliki banyak barang couple hingga aksesoris seperti gelang, kalung, kacamata yang masih Kris simpan rapi.

Benda terakhir adalah sebuah bola Basket. Bukan barang couple, tapi hadiah dari Zitao. Zitao memesan khusus bola itu dengan inisial nama Kris disana sebagai tanda selamat karena Kris masuk tim Basket inti disekolah mereka.

Kris memutar bola itu ke sisi lain, dia bisa menemukan tanda tangan ayahnya yang sedikit termakan waktu. Ia ingat betapa senang dan bangga orang-orang tersayangnya akan keberhasilan Kris. Mantan kapten basket kebanggaan sekolah itu tersenyum hangat mengingat memori masa lalu yang sempat hilang.

Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap hasil kerjaanya barusan.

Hening.

Kris mengusap wajahnya "Apa yang telah kulakukan"

'_Semakin kau mencoba melupakan, semakin jelas bayangannya. Karena ketika melupakan, kau harus mengingat terlebih dahulu'_

* * *

Zitao bersama Nara kini sudah duduk manis di dalam bandara Beijing menunggu seseorang datang. Pasangan ibu dan anak itu tampil begitu menawan mau tidak mau menarik seluruh pasang mata yang melihat mereka.

"Aya, dimana Ciro?" tanya Zitao, pasalnya dia tidak melihat boneka kesayangan anaknya sejak kemarin

"_Mommy_ pikun" Nara bersedekap

"_Mommy_ benar-benar tidak tau sayang" Zitao memindahkan Nara kepangkuannya

"Aya menaruhnya bersama surat kemarin _mom_"

Zitao memutar-mutar otaknya, ia baru ingat kemarin Nara meminta kertas dan pensil "Oh memangnya itu surat untuk siapa sih?"

"Untuk _dad_ tampan!"

'_Semangat sekali_' batin Zitao ketika melihat keceriaan Nara saat menyebutkan '_dad_', uh tunggu dulu

"_Dad_? _Dad _siapa ay?" nada bicara Zitap berubah khawatir

Siapa yang telah ditemui anaknya ini, ia telah menyadari kebodohannya suka meninggalkan Nara padahal anak itu adalah seluruh hidup dan matinya.

Belum ada jawaban dari Nara, seorang lelaki telah datang mendekati mereka dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"_Suho daddy!_" Nara turun dari pangkuan ibunya langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan Suho

"Hai" sapa Zitao sambil tersenyum tipis namun tulus

Suho segera mendekati Zitao, memeluk pinggang tunangannya itu yang akan segera dia resmikan menjadi istri

Lelaki pemilik nama yang berarti malaikat itu mengecup kening Zitao mesra tanpa peduli tatapan orang sekitaran mereka

"_I miss you, my queen_" Suho menatap lurus mata Zitao dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus

"_Miss you too_" Zitao mengecup pipi Suho sekilas

Betapa sebuah keluarga yang sempurna dari seorang desainer terkenal dan seorang pengusaha sukses ditambah hadirnya seorang putri mereka yang manis. Setidaknya begitulah pendapat mereka-mereka yang tidak tau kebenaran didalamnya.

* * *

Luhan menatap malas kedua pria dihadapannya yang kini tengah bertatap sengit tanpa ada yang berkedip. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun dan Kris Wu. Ayolah Luhan benar-benar _eneg_ dengan situasi seperti ini. Kapan pertemanan mereka bisa seperti dulu lagi.

"Oh Sehun, Kris Wu. Kalian tidak lelah saling bertatap seperti itu? Awas jatuh cinta" celetuk Luhan dengan nada mengejek

"Apa?" semprot Luhan galak saat Sehun serta Kris memberinya tatapan membunuh

Kris mendesah, Sehun berdecak. Sifat galak Luhan tidak pernah hilang, berkurang saja tidak.

"Jadi ada apa kalian berdua kesini?"

"Aku ingin bertanya –" "Aku ingin menjemputmu –" jawab Kris Sehun bersamaan ,membuat Luhan tambah Frustasi

"Kris kau duluan"

Kris memberi tatapan merendahkan ke arah Sehun sebelum kembali fokus pada Luhan "Aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana Lu"

Luhan paham maksud kalimat Kris barusan. Ini berhubungan dengan misinya. Luhan segera memutar otaknya mencari solusi yang tepat untuk sahabat kecilnya

"Bagaimana kalau mulai dari perbincangan empat mata?" Luhan memberi tanda kutip dengan dua jarinya

"Aku tidak yakin Zitao sudi menemui si brengsek ini" cela Sehun

Sejujurnya Kris ingin sekali menghajar Sehun sejak tadi, tapi banyak faktor yang membuatnya urung. Tidak punya banyak waktu salah satunya.

"Kau yakin Lu?" tanyanya walau dengan nada datar Kris khawatir setengah mati. Pasalnya ini hanya satu-satunya tiket menuju pernikahannya bersama Lay

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pesimis seperti ini, dimana sang _Dragon_?"

Sehun mendengus "Sejak dia menyadari hatinya hanya untuk Zitao"

Habis sudah kesabaran Kris "Diamlah brengsek!" ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Sehun

"Kenapa? Aku benarkan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencintainya!" satu pukulan mendarat mulus di wajah Sehun hingga tersungkur

"Kris sudah! Pergi sekarang juga" perintah Luhan, Kris pun menurutinya. Dia tidak yakin besok Sehun masih akan baik-baik saja kalau dia masih ada disana

Sepeninggal Kris, Luhan membantu Sehun duduk kembali di atas sofa. Dia melihat darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Sehun yang pecah. Segera diambilnya kotak berisi obat untuk luka, saat jari Luhan ingin menyentuh bibir Sehun, pria itu lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya

"Tidak perlu" ujar Sehun dingin

Luhan yang gemas pun menarik paksa wajah Sehun menghadap ke arahnya, mengobati luka itu dengan cepat dan kasar membuat Sehun meringis pelan beberapa kali.

"Kenapa kau membelanya?" tanya Sehun

"_I'm not_"

"Jelas-jelas kau selalu membelanya"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak"

"Apa kau senang Zizie pergi? Karena itu kau selalu membela si brengsek Wu itu kan!" bentak Sehun

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih"

"Ah iya, aku lupa kau juga salah satu penyebab Zizie pergi" Sehun tertawa remeh

"Dasar wanita iblis" tepat setelah kalimatnya tadi, sebuah tamparan kuat didapat oleh Sehun. Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan tindakkan Luhan yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca

"Keluar!" teriak Luhan

Tanpa ba bi bu Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dia bersender didepan pintu ruangan Luhan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan

"Maaf"

* * *

Benda pipih disebelah _macbook_ Kris bergetar pelan menandakan ada panggilan masuk,

_**Xingmi is calling **_

Kris segera mengangkatnya dan menunggu sang penelfon menyapa duluan

"Halo?" ujar suara lembut diujung sana menyadarkan Kris sudah lima hari dia tidak menghubungi kekasihnya –Lay

"Iya halo"

"Apa kabarmu ge?"

"Baik. Kau juga kan?" tanya Kris

"Ya aku baik" ada jeda sebentar sebelum Lay melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku merindukanmu Kris ge"

"_Miss you too_. Maaf gege terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, _honey_"

'_Maafkan aku Lay_' batin Kris

Zhang Yixing atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Lay –adalah gadis pelupa yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi wanita cerdas dan disenangi orang. Kris ingat, Lay adalah gadis pindahan dari Changsha di kelasnya dulu. Dia ditempatkan sebangku dengan Kris karena hanya bangku disebelah Kris lah yang kosong.

**Pagi itu Kris datang sedikit meleset dari waktu biasanya, gayanya pun ogah-ogahan. Begitulah Kris semenjak pindah ke tanah Korea Selatan. Ia menarik kursinya, duduk dalam diam menghadap keluar jendela ditemani alunan lagu dari headset yang ia kenakan. Seperti itu terus sampai bel berbunyi.**

**Kwon seonsaengnim masuk di ekori oleh seorang siswi baru, rambutnya dikepang satu menambah manis penampilannya. Seisi kelas pun gaduh sesaat, hanya Kris lah satu-satunya yang tidak tertarik. Menoleh saja tidak.**

"**Halo, namaku Zhang Yixing atau kalian bisa memanggilku Lay. Aku pindahan dari Changsha, mohon bantuannya" siswi itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malu-malu**

"**Baiklah nona Zhang silahkan duduk disebelah tuan Wu. Tuan Wu angkat tanganmu"**

**Kris yang merasa dipanggil pun hanya mengangkat dagunya angkuh. Lay membeku sepersekian detik, tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik, jantungnya berdegub kencang ketika ia menatap Kris.**

"**Nona Zhang?" tegur Kwon seonsaengnim melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Lay**

"**Ah ya maafkan aku" ujar Lay dengan bahasa korea**

**Gadis itu mengambil seribu langkah dan duduk manis tepat disebelah si **_**Ice Prince**_** –Kris Wu. Awalnya ia ragu namun akhirnya menoleh malu-malu ke arah Kris, senyum lebar ia pasang, tangannya terulur "Semoga kita bisa berteman, namamu siapa?"**

**Kris menoleh ke arah Lay saat merasa dirinyalah yang diajak berbicara. Ia menatap gadis itu datar namun ketika ia menatap lurus mata gadis itu, ketika ia melihat senyum manis gadis itu ada sebuah perasaan aneh mengrogoti hatinya.**

"**Kris"**

_**Dari sanalah semua penderitaan yang sesungguhnya dimulai**_

Teriakan senang dari Lay diseberang sana membuyarkan lamunan Kris. Jarang-jarang kekasih mungilnya itu bersikap seperti itu, karena Lay adalah tipe wanita kalem dan tidak banyak menuntut. Berbanding terbalik dengan Zitao, Zitao adalah wanita periang, _hyperactive_, dan sangat banyak maunya.

'_Shit, kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya_' Kris memijat pelipisnya

"Ge? Kau mendengarkanku?" suara Lay kembali menyadarkan Kris

"Ya, kau sangat bersemangat sekali dengan project kali ini sayang"

"Sangat! Karena project ini aku bisa menyusulmu ke china Kris"

'_Astaga, ini bencana'_ Pria dengan tinggi 188 centimeter itu menutup matanya frustasi. Bagaimana rencanyanya bisa berjalan lancar kalau Lay ada disekitarnya?

"Itu bagus, gege kesepian disini tanpamu"

"Begitukah?"

"Hm, kalau kau disini aku bisa memelukmu kapan saja" goda Kris

Lay terkekeh malu "Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang ge, rapatnya sebentar lagi dimulai"

"Oke"

"_I love you Kris_"

"_Love you too, xingmi_"

* * *

Kris memutar stir mobilnya memasuki kawasan gedung dimana dia akan bertemu seseorang. Tanpa ingin repot Kris melemparkan kunci mobilnya angkuh kepada petugas valet yang hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat tingkahnya.

Ia bahkan melewati meja resepsionis begitu saja langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai paling atas, lantai 12.

'_Tidak sebesar yang di Korea dan LA' _batin Kris melihat gedung itu hanya terdiri dari 12 lantai sedangkan yang berdiri kokoh di Korea dan LA terdiri dari 22 lantai

Dilantai itu Kris harus melewati beberapa pertanyaan agak bisa masuk kedalam satu-satunya ruangan disana.

"Maaf, tuan ingin menemui siapa?" tanya seorang wanita dengan nama '_Shu Yawang_' pada name tag-nya

"Huang Zi Tao"

"Boleh saya tau nama anda tuan?"

Kris diam sebentar sebelum satu nama melintas diotaknya "Kim Kai"

Dia tidak mungkin menyebutkan nama aslinya dengan lantang bukan? Bisa-bisa dia pulang tanpa membawa hasil apa pun, atau bahkan usiran dan cacian didepan semua karyawan Zitao.

"Baiklah tuan Kim, apa anda sudah buat janji?"

"Belum" jawab Kris sedikit tak sabar

"Harap tunggu sebentar tuan" lalu Yawang menghubungi seseorang lewat telfon yang Kris duga adalah Zitao. Sambil menunggu Kris memperhatikan pintu putih besar yang akan dimasukinya nanti, di pintu itu jika dihitung ada duapuluh dua ukiran bunga matahari unik dikedua sisinya.

'_Dia selalu punya selera yang bagus'_ puji Kris

Setelah beberapa percakapan antara Yawang dan seseorang diseberang sana, akhirnya Kris diperbolehkan masuk. Seorang bodyguard membukakan pintu untuk Kris yang langsung disuguhkan oleh sebuah ruangan luas menyerupai ruang keluarga dengan dapur serta mini bar, Televisi serta console game keluaran terbaru, beberapa sofa besar yang nyaman, dan beberapa box mainan anak-anak.

'_Pasti ini semua untuk anaknya'_ Kris tersenyum miris

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah pintu diujung ruangan, bagai dirumah sendiri tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu Kris langsung membuka pintu.

Terlihat Zitao bersama Xiumin tengah sibuk pada pekerjaan masing-masing disatu meja besar. Raut wajah serius Zitao yang terlihat lucu dimata Kris mengharuskan pria itu menahan tawanya. Ia memperhatikan desainer berbakat bernama Huang Zi Tao itu dengan tajam, tidak satu pun pergerakkannya yang luput dari Kris. Wajahnya terlihat lebih santai dan natural walau tengah serius

'_Ini dia Zitao si tekun'_ Kris menarik satu sudut bibirnya

"Ekhm!"

Xiumin menyadari ada sosok lain disana pun menegakkan kepala. Mata kecilnya hampir meloncat keluar melihat siapa yang datang. Namun sesegera mungkin kembali pada sikap profesionalnya sebagai asisten desainer Zitao.

"Nona Huang, sepertinya ada tamu yang berkunjung ingin bertemu anda" ucap Xiumin sopan

"Kai?" jawab Zitao singkat tanpa menoleh

"Umm bukan nona"

"Bukan? Suruh pulang, aku sibuk"

"Sayangnya aku sudah disini, Huang Zi Tao" suara berat Kris masuk ke telinga Zitao yang sontak mengangkat kepala

Ia melihatnya, ia menatap lurus Kris yang memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam kantong celana bahannya, wajah dingin, dan tatapan tajam berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruangannya. Terkejut, sangat terkejut. Namun berhasil Zitao sembunyikan

Wanita itu menyeringai yang dibalas sama oleh Kris

'_Dasar kalian dua orang bodoh yang termakan keegoisan sendiri'_ batin Xiumin lalu meninggalkan Kris dan Zitao berdua

"oh, Halo tuan Wu" sapa Zitao lalu berdiri, ia berjalan anggun menuju mini bar yang dilihat Kris tadi, seakan menuntun pria bermarga Wu itu kesana

"Wine?" tangan dengan sebotol Wine terkenal dicungkan Zitao sementara Kris hanya memberi insyarat '_terserah_' dengan tangannya dan duduk di sofa menghadap pemandangan kota beijing. Sinar matahari yang menembus kaca menyinari surai pirangnya.

_Tuk!_ Zitao meletakkan gelas berkaki ramping terisi wine dihadapan Kris

"Seleramu boleh juga" ujar Kris datar lalu meneguk minuman itu

Zitao hanya mengangkat bahu cuek "Jadi apa tujuanmu kemari Wu?"

"Dengar. Aku hanya akan memintamu satu kali secara baik-baik" tekan Kris

"Ayo kembali ke Korea bersama ku"

Tepat di akhir kalimat Kris, sorot mata Zitao menjadi sedingin es yang tak terpecahkan "Kalau aku menolak?"

"Bersiaplah dengan semua kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi" Kris menyeringai

"Uh Oh! Kau salah sasaran tuan Wu, aku bukan si lemah Huang Zi Tao lagi"

Mereka saling bertatap dingin sebelum Kris berdiri "Baiklah kuanggap kau menolak. Senang berbisnis denganmu nona Huang, sampai bertemu di kejadian-kejadian selanjutnya"

Sebelum benar-benar pergi Kris berucap "Ah ya! Sebaiknya perketat pengawasan terhadap anakmu ya"

"Jangan sentuh anakku" geram Zitao dengan nada rendah, pegangan pada gelas Wine-nya semakin erat. Matanya yang tadi seberani dan sepanas api kini menyiratkan kegelisahan dan itu bisa ditangkap oleh Kris

'_Sebegitu berharganya anakmu bersama si brengsek itu untukmu?' _batin Kris seketika rasa sesak kembali menjalarinya

"_Ops_ sayangnya semua bisa terjadi Zizie" _blam!_ Kris benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Zitao dengan kekhawatiran yang menakutkan

Ia segera menghubungi seseorang.

Zitao mengigiti bibirnya gelisah, semua kemungkinan buruk menggrogotinya '_Tidak, jangan sampai dia tau kebenaran'_

Hingga terdengar suara diseberang sana,

"Kyungsoo, aku butuh kau disini"

* * *

Suho membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk kedua bidadari hidupnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Huang Zi Tao dan si kecil Nara

Mereka memasuki salah satu pusat perbelanjaan beijing dengan riang gembira terutama Nara, tapi tidak dengan Zitao, ia masih terbayang-bayang ucapan Kris tadi siang. Ia berulang kali menghela nafas frustasi

"Ada apa _my queen_?" Suho merangkul pinggang Zitao

Zitao membalas dengan gelengan pelan dan senyum tipis

"Yang benar?"

Zitao mengangguk

"Yasudah, kita ingin makan dimana hm?"

"Terserah"

"Hey setauku tidak ada tempat makan dengan nama terserah" goda Suho jenaka

"Tidak tau"

"Apalagi tidak tau, mana ada restaurant tidak tau"

Zitao yang gemas pun mencubit lengan Suho "Suho ge!"

"Aw! Iya iya maafkan aku" Suho mendesis

Nara yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan pun menyeletuk "Mommy daddy seperti anak kecil, Aya saja yang masih kecil tidak suka berantem"

Sontak Suho tertawa sementara Zitao tertawa kecil

Mereka sibuk dengan dunia sendiri hingga tidak menyadari seorang pria menatap tajam serta tidak percaya kearah mereka sedari tadi. Pria itu menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga –menghubungi seseorang.

Matanya pun tidak lepas dari sosok malaikat kecil diantara Zitao dan Suho. Sosok malaikat kecil yang selalu ingin ia jaga.

"Chanyeol, segera kumpulkan informasi anak Zitao bernama Kim Nara sebanyak-banyaknya"

* * *

Kris memutar kursi kebesarannya menghadap jendela kaca yang langsung berhadapan dengan sibuknya kota Beijing. Sudah genap dua minggu dia berada di negara kelahirannya ini, belum ada kemajuan pula yang ia dapat.

Begitu juga dengan informasi Nara yang ia minta pada Chanyeol belum jelas, Kris frustasi sekarang

"Dunia ini rumit sekali. Bawa aku bersama mu Kev" Kris menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Lompat saja" celetuk suara berat lain tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Kris yang langsung memutar kursinya lagi

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kris datar melihat Chanyeol dengan map hitam ditangannya

"Heh siapa yang minta bantuan ku mencari informasi seorang anak seminggu yang lalu? Dasar mesum gila"

Kris mengkerutkan alisnya lalu melemparkan sebuah pena ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah duduk didepannya "Sejak kapan bicaramu jadi seperti itu dan aku tidak mesum apa lagi gila Park"

Chanyeol tertawa –dia kembali normal "Sejak aku merindukkanmu yang kembali ke China"

"Aku serius"

"Demi nama persahabatan, ku dengar Luhan dan Sehun sedang berada disini juga. Jadi kami menyusul kesini"

Chanyeol yang melihat Kris akan mengeluarkan suara lagi langsung menyelanya "Sudah jangan banyak tanya, ini data-data anak itu"

"Demi tuhan dia seperti anak presiden saja" curhat Chanyeol

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Zizie memang ibu yang hebat, data anak itu dikunci sangat rapat untung aku memiliki banyak koneksi"

"Kris" Chanyeol menahan tangan Kris yang hendak membuka map itu, yang ditahan pun hanya memberikan tatapan bertanya bercampur kesal

"Jangan terkejut apa pun hasil yang kau dapat"

Kris tidak menjawab ia sudah fokus dengan data-data Nara yang Chanyeol peroleh, ia mulai dari akte kelahiran Nara

**Arana Wu **

**Female**

**Beijing, 12 Desember 2010**

**Single parent, Mrs. Huang Zi Tao**

* * *

**A/n**

**DAN AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA!**

**hahaha maaf yaa readers nunggu lamaaa soalnya aca disibukkan dengan urusan dunia nyata/? wkwk**

**dan sebentar lagi aca bakal masuk asrama, bakal lama updatenya. apa aca hapus aja ya ffnya? hemm:((**

**kayaknya juga chapter ini kurang greget:(( ya ampun jadi ngerasa bersalah:((. tolong kasih masukkan yaa teman-teman yng baik hati:)**

**terimakasih juga yang udah ngedukung ff ini sampe ada yang nge pm duhh aca terharu &amp; makin ngerasa bersalah deh:")**

**tuhutuhh udah ada beberapa fakta yang terkuak nohh silahkan menganalisa lagi sebenernya apa yang terjadi wkwk**

**Hayoo jangan terjebak ya wkwk**

**udah yaaa jangan lupa~~**

**REVIEW OKE!**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

AulChan12|Guest|Dandeliona96|LVenge|Ko Chen Teung

Aiko Michishige|Xyln|Re-Panda68|niasw3ty|YuRhachan

Anggunyu|KTSCHS|khunhuang|AmeChan95|peachpetals|setan x

huangbabytao82|TKsit|meimei|junghyema|Luph ChanBaek KrisTao

VampireDPS|Ammi Gummy|ShinJiWoo920202|Rich L. Khalifa|Flywithbaek

annisakkamjong|BlackCrush|Kirei Thelittlethieves|fujoshiunixs

samiyatuara09|whirlwindgirl|ccdtksexoot12|mygalaxy WYF-HZT|

**WO AI NI~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Never Gonna Be The Same**

**Main Cast : **

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Warning : GS for Uke **

**[Lokasi, Beijing China. Tahun 2015]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kaca jendela mulai berembun, hawa dingin serta aroma khas awal bulan desember mulai terasa. Mata cantik itu terus menatap keluar seakan ia melihat hal yang lebih menarik lewat kaca berembun itu dibanding sosok lelaki bersurai sama dengannya yang membalut tubuh kokohnya dengan setelan kerja yang seakan habis diterpa badai panjang. Hawa dingin lebih dirasa entah karena mereka duduk didekat pendingin ruangan atau tatapan intens si lelaki. Tidak tahan, sosok lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas sebelum berkata dengan nada penuh penekanan "Tatap aku, Zitao"

Mengalah dan Menurut, adalah pilihan si pemilik mata cantik itu, Zitao. Ia akhirnya mau memalingkan wajahnya dari kaca dan membalas tatapan si lelaki,

"Apa?" ujarnya dingin

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" sabar lelaki itu

"Pertanyaan apa?" elaknya

"Jangan membuatku mengulang yang jelas kau tau, Zi"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau, Kris Wu" Ujar Zitao penuh nada penekanan disetiap kata

Kris mau tidak mau harus mengulang pertanyaannya, sifat keras kepala Zitao yang selalu menuntunya berbuat seperti itu "Dengar ini baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi. Huang Zitao, siapa ayah dari anakmu?"

Bagai sebuah peluru menembus tepat di jantungnya, darah Zitao terasa terhenti sepersekian detik sebelum mengalir deras yang membuatnya merinding, entah bagai mana lagi mendeskripsikan keterkejutannya saat ini. Kenapa Kris bertanya seperti itu sekarang? Kenapa firasat buruk seakan mengalir bersama darahnya saat ini, mungkinkah?

Dengan cepat Zitao mengontrol dirinya lagi, "Biacara apa kau ini, jawabannya sudah jelas bukan? Suho adalah ayahnya" jawabnya dengan tawa dingin meremehkan

Kris tersenyum miring , _'Kau berbohong lagi, Zie. Jangan coba-coba, sudah kukatakan kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku'_

"Kau yakin, Huang?" Kris menatap Zitao tepat dimatanya dengan pancaran menuntut yang membuat Zitao semakin gugup

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya!" Zitao lepas kontrol membuatnya semakin terlihat bahwa dirinya memang sedang berbohong menutupi sesuatu yang sudah Kris tau jawabannya tapi ia ingin memastikan sendiri

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kebenaran atas ini" Kris melemparkan berkas akte kelahiran Nara ke atas meja

Zitao dengan cepat meraihnya,

* * *

**Arana Wu **

**Female**

**Beijing, 12 Desember 2010**

**Single Parent, Mrs. Huang Zi Tao**

* * *

Runtuh sudah dunia Zitao, darahnya mengalir lebih deras, jantungnya mempompa cepat sekaan seluruh organ tubuhnya akan rusak. Lumpuh, ia lumpuh. Namun dengan segala keegoisan dan kepedihan yang telah ia rasakan dan ia simpan selama bertahun-tahun ia bangkit dari kelumpuhan.

Dengan tenang ia menyilangkan kakinya yang menandakan ia lebih rileks dari yang tadi,

"Oh masalah ini? Iya, memang pada awalnya saat Suho tau aku hamil anak kami, ia tidak bisa menerimanya lalu pergi hingga anak kami lahir ia belum kembali, aku kalut saat itu, makanya pada saat pembuatan akte ini aku secara tidak sadar menyebut nama marga mu yang terhormat itu. Namun akhirnya dia kembali dan kami memulai hidup baru dengan kehadiran Nara. Ah, ya terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, aku lupa untuk menggantinya karena terlalu sibuk" jelas Zitao dengan datar,dingin.

'_Bagus, berbohong dan berakting lagi. Kau memang seorang entertainer yang berbakat ya Zie, sayangnya aku adalah sang pembuat naskah disini. Jadi bakatmu itu tidak berlaku bagiku, Sayang' _

"Begitukah?"

"Ya"

Kris membetulkan posisi duduknya, menatap Zitao santai "Baik, aku percaya"

"Baguslah. Sudah selesai kan?" Zitao berdiri dari duduknya bersiap pergi, namun tangan besar kris lebih cepat untuk mendudukkan wanita panda itu kembali

"Siapa yang bilang selelsai?"

Zitao memutar mata jengah, ia kesal. Apa maunya lelaki ini, _'Aku tidak akan termakan jebakkanmu lagi naga sialan'_

"Mau apa lagi? Bisakah kau enyah dari hidupku, Kris Wu yang terhormat kau hanya benalu " Ia berkata sungguh-sungguh dengan datar, Zitao lelah, berhadapan dengan masalalunya membutuhkan banyak energi dan kontrol diri untuk tidak berbuat yang bisa merusak segala usahanya selama ini, bodohnya ia menyanggupi ajakan Kris untuk bertemu setelah ada mulut beberapa saat via telfon.

Kris terdiam melihat pancaran mata Zitao yang sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya, dadanya seakan dihimpit truk besar yang membunuh anjingnya saat ia masih kecil dulu

"Baik, kalau itu mau mu. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. Bahkan untuk selama-lamanya"

Seharusnya Zitao merasa senang, seharusnya Zitao merasa aman, seharusnya. Namun entah kenapa ia tidak. Dia merasakan hal lain akan datang, entah itu baik atau buruk, hanya saja ia tidak tau.

"Itukah yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ya. Setelah kau memenuhi satu persyaratan dari ku, tantangan tepatnya" Kris mengeluarkan aura percaya dirinya

"Kau gila"

"Tidak mau? _Fine_, Kalau itu pilihanmu maka bagian aku pergi dari hidupmu hanyalah mimpi dibelakang otakmu saja nona Huang" Kris tersenyum miring merayakan rasa kemenangannya

"Katakan." Zitao merubah jalan pikirannya

"Kau harus menjadi istriku selama satu bulan kedepan, Kau dan aku, Kita bersama Nara. Tinggal –"

"Apa? Kau pikir kau siapa!" Zitao siap mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya namun –

"Siapa yang bilang ia membenci diriku disisa seluruh hidupnya, siapa yang berkata ingin aku pergi dari hidupnya? Hanya satu tantangan dari ku saja tidak bisa? Tak kusangka kau sepengecut itu, kupikir setelah bertahun-tahun kau lebih bijaksana, ternyata tidak kau lebih pengecut dan bodoh seperti keledai"

"Sialan!" Zitao berdiri dari posisinya bersiap untuk menghajar lelaki pirang itu

"Duduk ditempatmu, dan dengarkan aku, Huang Zi Tao!" selalu seperti ini, kenapa?

Zitao menarik nafas menurunkan emosinya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun lalu kembali duduk, "Ini yang terakhir" ucap Zitao dengan nada geram

"Ku lanjutkan. Kita akan tinggal bersama seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang utuh ditempatku. Kau harus berlaku selayaknya seorang istri yang lemah lembut, yang menyayangi suami dan anaknya sepenuh hati. Menyambutku pagi dan malam, membuatkanku masakanmu. Bagaimana? Itu bukan hal yang sulit kan"

Zitao terdiam seribu bahasa,memang bukan hal yang sulit bahkan hal yang Zitao damba-dambakan bila dia bukan bagian dari masa lalunya yang gelap, bahkan dialah sang tokoh utama,namun ia tetap harus melakukannya, _'Baiklah ini yang terakhir kalinya Zitao setelahnya dia akan pergi'_

"Hanya itu? Baik aku juga punya syarat"

"Aku tau yang kau maksud, tentu saja tidak, kecuali atas persetujuanmu" dengan santai Kris menaikan kedua bahunya

"Mimpi"

"_Hey_ aku tidak serius"

"Bisa dipercepat?" Zitao sudah tidak tahan bila harus lebih lama mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Kris, ia muak.

Rencana Kris menahannya terpaksa harus dikesampingkan dulu saat ini, ia tidak ingin merusak segalanya. Setelah selesai membuat dan menandatangani surat perjanjian, Zitao sesegera mungkin pergi, diikuti tatapan tajam penuh makna Kris. Pintu tertutup rapat menghapus sosok Zitao dari jarak pandang Kris, lelaki itu mengubah arah pandangnya ke luar kaca jendela sembari menghangatkan tangannya melalui mug berisi coklat panas, nafasnya berhembus berat,

Ia bahkan lupa untuk bernafas.

.

.

.

– _**3 hours ago**_

**Ditempat yang sama, diposisi yang sama, namun berhadapan dengan orang yang berbeda. Disini Kris bersama Will –**_**begitu biasa Kris memanggilnya **_**– menurut Kris dialah satu-satunya yang bisa memberinya petunjuk. **

**Namun yang terjadi adalah Kris tetap diam di 10 menit pertama,**

"_**Hey, man**_** bicaralah, aku jauh datang kesini hanya untuk melihatmu memandangi mug itu?" Protes Will, si lelaki bermata kebiruan**

"**Will –" gumam Kris**

"_**Yes**_**?"**

"**Beritahu aku kejadian penting dihidupku yang terlupakan oleh ku" Ucapan Kris melayang**

**Will adalah teman salah satu teman terdekat Kris setelah pindah ke Korea, namun bukan itu alasannya ia memanggil Will jauh dari tempatnya, karena Kris yakin Will tahu sesuatu yang hilang dari memori otaknya.**

"**Hah? **_**Wow man**_**, sepertinya depresi membuatmu suka berhalusinasi yang tidak jelas sekarang –"**

"**Aku serius, **_**barbie albino**_**"**

"**Hentikan panggilan itu, Dugong. Kau ingin aku menceritakan kisahmu yang mana? Saat kau mendapatkan setidaknya 3 cap 5 jari setiap hari sebelum Yixing datang? Kau yang suka menambah –mencuri jatah snack gratis? Atau Kakimu patah gara-gara bermain anjing-kucing bersama Guru Liu?"**

"**Gadis Panda" potong Kris tidak sabar**

"_**Sorry,**_** gadis apa? Ah! Panda. Gadis dengan bibir seksi itu ya?" Will berlagak berpikir dengan menggosok-gosokan jarinya didagu, "Apa yang kau lupakan tentang dia? Lagi pula kalian tidak akrab dan bersahabat"**

**Kris semakin tertunduk lesu "Benarkah?"**

"**Seingatku seperti itu, tidak ada yang spesial, bila ada gadis itu – Duh, siapa namanya?"**

"**Zitao, Huang Zi Tao"**

"_**Rite,**_** bila ada Zitao kau akan mengindar. Menganggapnya lalat hijau, berkata kasar bila berbicara padanya, kau bahkan tidak jadi masuk ke cabang seni musik karena dia adalah asisten managernya, padahalkan sayang bakat musikmu tidak berguna 3 tahun"**

"**Separah itu?"**

**Will berdecak "Tentu"**

"**Baiklah, **_**Thanks Will**_**" Kalimat itu bermakna tersirat untuk meminta Will meninggalkannya sendirian**

"_**Anytime **_**Wu" Lelaki bermata biruan itu segera bangkit namun pergerakkannya seolah tertahan, **

"**Tapi –**

**Sepertinya aku melewatkan bagian yang paling seru" seringai aneh muncul diwajahnya**

"**Apa?" Kris merasakan firasat buruk mulai menggrogoti namun masih cukup waras untuk mendengarkan Will**

"**Ingat pesta kelulusan kita di Villa kepala sekolah Joseph bersama para junior? Sungguh villa yang luas, kuarsa dia ingin pamer –"**

"**Langsung ke inti saja" **_**jengkel**_** Kris**

"**Baik, baik. Malam terakhir kita bermain **_**Jenga**_**, Kau dan otak batumu kalah, sebagai hukumannya yang kalah harus meminum 3 botol soju, begitulah nasib mu Wu. Akhirnya kau mabuk, saat aku membawamu masuk kau terus meronta, akhirnya aku memanggil Zitao untuk membantu. Selagi Zitao mengurusmu, aku keluar untuk mencuci mata. Ketika aku kembali –" Seringai yang lebih aneh muncul lagi membuat Kris merinding**

"**Ketika kau kembali?"**

"**Kau kelepasan dalam ketidaksadaranmu. Lelaki memang begitu **_**ckck **_**tak apa kawan" Will tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Kris yang seaakan planet bertabrakan satu sama lain, dan **_**boom!**_** Dunianya kiamat.**

**3 detik –**

**45 detik –**

**1 menit –**

**5 menit –**

**Berlalu Kris termenung dalam diam, tubuhnya kaku. Will belum juga sadar apa yang terjadi setelah 10 menit berlalu, tiba-tiba ia tersedak minumannya, **

"**Kris Wu. Jangan bilang kau benar-benar kelepasan dan tidak bertanggung jawab lalu baru mengetahuinya sekarang? Ku-kukira kau tidak benar-benar lupa dengan kejadian itu, maksudku aku hanya ingin mengolokmu barusan, **_**oh my lord**_**, gadis yang malang"**

"**Zitao, Huang Zi Tao. Zizie, dia dosa terbesarku" bisik Kris sedih**

"**Kau belum terlambat untuk memperbaikinya,Kris"**

"**Sudah. Dia sudah memiliki tunangan"**

**Will merubah posisi duduknya, menatap Kris tajam "Takdir sudah ditentukan, tapi jika kau tidak mencoba kau tidak akan tau"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zitao termenung di depan makan malamnya. Nara belum tiba di rumah, membuatnya bertambah tidak tenang, ingin rasanya mencelupkan kepalanya kedalam sup rumput laut yang ia buat 30 menit yang lalu. Suara bel memecah lamunan Zitao. Itu anaknya bersama Kyungsoo yang kemarin baru menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahiran Zitao ini.

"_Welcome home angel_" Zitao menyambut kedatangan Nara dengan rentangan kedua tangan mengharapkan pelukkan

"_Hi mom_" Nara segera berlari mengisi ruang kosong diantara retangan tangan ibunya

Zitao memberi kecupan pada Nara sebelum menoleh pada Kyungsoo "Thanks Kyung"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan kedua bahu yang terangkat "Tidak masalah"

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Wanita bermata bulat itu bertanya seraya melepas sarung tangannya lalu berjalan menuju dapur, ia melihat makan malam porsi satu orang yang siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Zitao

"Nara bilang ia ingin makan malam bersama"

"aku belum menyentuh makan malam ku, _kok_" Zitao berjalan cuek meraih 2 apron, memberikan satu pada Kyungsoo

Yah kalau sudah begitu apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan selain memasak makan malam? Mereka masih memikirkan ingin memasaka apa sebelum Nara berlari ke dapur "_Mom_, aya ingin _broccoli with cheese_"

"Sejak kapan anak mommy jadi ingin makan brokoli hum?"

"Seseorang pernah membuatkannya untuk Nara" celetuk Kyungsoo

_Siapa?_

Sebelum Zitao bertanya Nara berucap dengan antusias "Dad membuatkannya untukku mommy!" Spontan Zitao menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang sudah memberi syarat _'Bukan Suho'_

_Siapa?_

Zitao ingin bertanya siapa yang anaknya maksud namun malaikat kecil itu sudah berlari menjauh.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir begitu. Entah siapapun itu aku merasa dia bukan orang yang jahat" Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Zitao

"Tapi bagaimana kalau orang itu adalah suruhan Kris yang berniat mencelakai kami, Kyung" Zitao berkata dengan geram

Kyungsoo berbalik dari brokoli-brokoli hijau yang sedang dipotongnya menghadap Zitao dengan tatapan serius "Kau yakin Kris setega itu?"

Zitao terkejut –salahkah ia berspekulasi seperti itu? Kris bisa melakukan apa saja bukan?

"Zi, tatap aku. Berdamailah dengan masa lalu, dengan begitu kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan sejati" Kyungsoo tersenyum –jenis senyum yang belum pernah Zitao lihat dari Kyungsoo, senyum yang membuatnya mencair

Ada diam diantara mereka sampai Zitao membuka suara "Kyung"

"Hmm"

"Dia meminta kami tinggal bersamanya"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab ia melihat ke arah Zitao dengan senyum yang sama seperti tadi namun kini seolah-olah memiliki kekuatan yang kuat. Membuat Zitao tenang &amp; sesaat menemukan kembali dirinya –ya dirinya yang telah lama ia simpan dalam.

'_Percayalah, pada akhirnya akan akan ada satu alasan yang akan membuatmu pulang, hingga akhirnya nyaman dan tak ingin pergi lagi_, Zie' –Over The Rain _by_ asharliz

Seperti biasa, Zitao akan menemani Nara sebelum ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Sayang"

"Ya _mommy_?"

"Aya ingin bertemu _daddy_?" Zitao bertanya dengan suara yang ringan dan lembut

"Tapi kata _mommy_, _daddy_ Suho akan pulang satu bulan lagi" Nara memainkan ujung selimutnya

yah sekedar informasi, Suho baru saja berangkat untuk menyelesaikan sedikit masalah pada perusahaannya di Dubai

"Mom tidak bilang _daddy_ Suho kan, ay?"

Nara dengan cepat mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap ibunya dengan mata berbinar-binar "_Daddy_-nya Nara sudah pulang mom?"

"Ya. _Daddy_ Nara sudah pulang, sayang"

"_Daddy_ fanfan, mom?" Nara bertanya lagi seakan melihat malaikat tampan

"Heumm. Kita akan bertemu _daddy_ fanfan besok"

"_Really?_" Malaikat pemacu detak jantung Zitao itu terlompat gembira

"Ya ya ya, dasar cerewet. Sekarang aya tidur ya. Semakin cepat aya tidur semakin cepat kita bertemu _Daddy_"

Nara mengangguk patuh lalu kembali pada posisi sebelumnya, menarik selimutnya dan setelah 10 menit malaikat kecil itu terlelap meninggalkan Zitao dengan 1001 pikiran di kepalanya.

Hari ini pun datang. Hari dimana ia harus mulai belajar memahami dan berdamai dengan masa lalunya. Zitao menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah besar namun dari luarnya saja sudah terlihat sangat nyaman. Ia terdiam

'_Bisakah semuanya diperbaiki disini?'_

'_Bisakah?'_

'_Haruskah?'_

Ibu satu anak itu bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba adegan ia sedang menghubungi sang ibu tercinta yang sedang berada di negeri gingseng terputar kembali, ibunya berkata _'Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau ubah. Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah menemukan dan membuat masa depanmu lebih berarti'_

"_Mom_, kita sudah sampai?" tanya Nara yang sudah terbangun

Zitao mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya "Ya, ayo rapikan pakaianmu kita akan segera bertemu _daddy_"

Zitao turun duluan bertujuan untuk menurunkan barang miliknya dan miliki Nara, namun seorang lelaki yang ia duga adalah asisten Kris keluar dan menyapanya "Selamat datang Mrs. Wu, segera masuk saja ini biarkan saya yang mengurusnya, tuan muda sudah menunggu anda"

Zitao mengangguk singkat sebelum menuju pintu utama dengan sedikit tengan karena tangan mungil Nara yang ada di genggamannya. Di depan pintu tertempel surat yang ditujukan untuknya

**To: Zitao &amp; Aya**

**Buka saja, tidak ada hantu yang membawa kepalanya sendiri **_**kok**_

"Aya ingin membuka pintunya untuk mommy?" Sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan Zitao saja, bagaimana ia bisa membuka pintu dengan tangan yang gemetaran?

"Yes mom!"

Nara dengan senang namun perlahan membuka pintu rumah dimana seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggunya selama ini berada, seseorang yang diketahuinya sedang bekerja di luar negeri kini telah kembali, Daddy-nya yang sedang menunggunya.

_Tap – tap –_

Dua langkah keduanya memasuki rumah itu,

_Bomm! Byarr!_ Sebuah _confetti _menyambut mereka berefek pada Nara yang berteriak kegirangan ditambah melihat seseorang lelaki yang berpakaian normal dengan kemeja putih yang digulung dan celana jeans hitam namun err –yang menarik adalah ia memakai topeng kuda konyol tak lupa tarian yang tak kalah absurd.

"Selamat datang anak _daddy_ yang cantik" Seseorang itu –Kris mengangkat Nara dalam gendongannya memutar-mutar anak perempuan yang sudah menarik perhatiannya saat pertama kali itu bagaikan pesawat yang melintas di udara

Zitao bisa apa? Ia hanya diam melihat keakraban Nara dan kris yang sama sekali tidak terasa asing dan canggung

"_Dad_, buka topengmu" Nara berusaha melepaskan topeng itu dengan tangan mungilnya

"Baiklah tapi setelah daddy buka topengnya _give me a kiss_ oke?"

"Janji!"

Kris perlahan membuka topengnya

"Tadaa!"

Entahlah Nara merasa banyak ledakan-ledakan di dalam dadanya melihat sosok yang tengah menggendongnya sekarang ini. Ia merasa dia adalah anak yang paling bahagia di dunia ini

"_Dadd!_" Nara langsung memberikan kecupan pada Kris tepat di bibir lalu memeluk leher Kris dengan erat seakan Kris akan hilang dibawa unicorn jika pelukannya renggang sedikit saja

"Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi, aya" Kris membelai surai Nara sayang, lalu melirik ke arah lain –Zitao "Kenapa berdiri diam disana, kemari sayang" Kris meraih Zitao ke dalam rangkulannya dan-

_Cup!_ Kris memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepala Zitao, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya. Setidaknya begitulah Nara mengartikannya. _Deg!_ Zitao tentu terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Kris, ia ingin marah dan menghajar lelaki itu sekarang juga, namun apadaya ia tidak bisa. Zitao hanya bisa tersenyum masam.

"Aya pilih mana, makan malam diluar atau makan malam masakan _daddy?_"

"_Daddy!_" Kris melayang entah kemana saat Nara memberikan kecupan padanya lagi walau kali ini hanya di pipi

Kris membawa keduanya menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Lelaki berbadan tegap itu memasak makan malam dengan telaten. Entah sadar atau tidak Zitao tengah memandangi punggung tegap itu dan sebuah memori menariknya lagi ke dalam sebuah kisah, di hari yang panas menyengat, Kris-Zitao yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku Junior High School–

**[Flashback]**

**Keduanya memasuki apartement milik Kris dengan Zitao yang langsung dilempar Kris ke atas sofa. "Ya! Gege tega padaku" teriak Zitao pada Kris yang sudah berjalan menuju dapur, tak lama dari itu ia kembali dengan 2 botol air mineral dingin untuk hari yang panas itu **

"**Cerewet"**

**Zitao mencibir kesal pada Kris "Gege kira tidak sakit huh?"**

"**Kau kira tidak panas dari sekolah hingga sampai kesini kau terus menempel padaku, aku hampir mati tau –aw!" Kris melotot pada adiknya itu, harusnya dia sadar kalau cubitannya itu bagai cambuk api bagi Kris**

**Zitao akhirnya diam dengan wajah kesal tanpa mau menatap Kris. Diam-diam gegenya itu mengeluarkan pulpen dari kantong celana seragamnya dan membolongi tutup botol airnya dan **_**currssh**_** ia dengan jahil menyemprotkan air pada Zitao**

"**GEGE!" Zitao murka tentu. Ia siap memberikan pukulan dan cubitan penuh kasih sayang pada Kris, sebelum itu terjadi Kris dengan sigap menangkap kedua tangan Zitao "Eits. Baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku oke? Akan gege buatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Jangan marah lagi Zie" pemuda bersurai hitam itu berlari dengan cepat ke dapur.**

**Zitao dengan setia memandangi punggung gegenyaa itu selama setengah jam lebih hingga tubuhnya menyerah untuk tetap terjaga. Ia bermimpi hingga suara berat membangunkannya "Ini untukmu"**

**Sepiring **_**baked potato pie cheese**_

"Nah ini untuk_ mommy_" suara baritone yang sama membuatnya menoleh, dihadapannya kini –

Sepiring _baked potato pie cheese_

"_Mom_ harus bilang apa pada daddy?" tanya Nara usil

"Hah? Uh, terima kasih untuk makanannya _dad_" Zitao mencoba tersenyum namun tidak bisa untung Nara tidak menyadarinya, ia sudah sibuk dengan _broccoli cheese_-nya tapi Kris menyadari itu.

Seusai makan malam, Kris menunjukkan kamar Nara yang di dominasi dengan warna biru langit "Suka?" tidak perlu jawaban dari Nara pun Kris sudah tau kalau putrinya itu sangat menyukai kamar itu. Zitao membantu Nara untuk mengganti baju serta menyikat gigi sebelum tidur. Jika biasanya hanya Zitao yang menemani Nara sekarang ada Kris disisi kiri putri mereka itu dan kali ini sang Daddy lah yang bertugas membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur.

Setelah Nara masuk kedalam dunia mimpi mereka perlahan-lahan keluar menuju kamar –ehem mereka. "Bagaimana?" tanya Kris yang tak dijawab oleh Zitao yang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia tampak terkejut ketika membuka ruang pakaian disana sudah banyak pakaian yang bukan milikknya yah itu pakaian milik Kris

"Kau juga menggunakan kamar ini?" tanya Zitao datar

"Hmm"

"Kau tidur disini juga?"

"Hmm"

Tanpa kata Zitao bersiap meninggalkan kamar itu namun dengan cepat Kris menariknya dan mengunci pintu "Pilih mana tetap disini, menggunakan kamar ini bersamaku dan membuat Nara bahagia atau tidur di luar membuat Nara curiga akan sikapmu"

'_Sabar Zitao sabar, orang ini memang gila. Cukup ikuti saja keinginannya selama sebulan lalu bebas_' Wanita pemilik brand terkenal itu menghempaskan kasar tangan Kris dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Kris tersenyum menang dibelakangnya

"1 : 0, Zizie" bisiknya

Kris terbangun ketika merasa sebuah benda empuk menghantam wajah tampannya di awal pagi hari ini, ia mengerang menyingkirkan benda yang ternyata bantal itu dari wajahnya, niat ingin memaki seseorang yang telah berbuat tidak sopan padanya diurungkan melihat kalau putri tercintanyalah sang pelaku. Sang Daddy segera menarik tangan Nara menuju pelukkannya dan memberikan morning kiss padanya "_Morning _Aya"

"_Morning daddy!_ Ayo bangun"

"_Mommy_ dimana ay?"

"Humm ditaman belakang"

Zitao tidak menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka? Kris bertanya-tanya lalu memutuskan menyusul Zitao yang sedang berada di taman belakang dergelut dengan gambar desain-desain terbarunya. Istrinya itu –ehm bolehkah dia menyebutnya begitu walau hanya pura-pura? – sedang serius hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Kris

"Gambaranmu cantik apa rasanya secantik itu juga?" tanya Kris sarkas

'_Biarkan saja dia'_ Zitao tidak peduli

"Wah aku tidak sabar sarapan menu maha karya dari seorang desainer terkenal yang satu ini ya"

Kris terus menyindirnya hingga Zitao muak dan beranjak yang lagi-lagi bisa ditahan oleh Kris. "Mana morning kiss ku?"

Zitao menghela nafas kasar lalu mempersempit jarak diantara mereka membuat Kris tersenyum miring hingga –_bugh! _Sebuah tinju mendarat tepat di perut Kris yang mengerang kesakitan

"Pagi yang indah ya sayang, itu morning kiss mu" Kata-kata itu keluar dengan nada jijik

**[Flashback]**

**Hari itu dua keluarga –Huang &amp; Wu yang sudah bersahabat sejak orang tua mereka masih remaja sedang berkumpul. Namun bukannya bergembira Zitao justru memasang wajah cemberutnya karena sedari tadi Kris mengganggunya.**

"**Hey kenapa pipimu merah sekali, kau memakai sesuatu yang sama dengan yang wanita dewasa biasa pakai ya? Ugh tua sebelum umur" Kris menggoda Zitao lagi **

"**Gege!" seru Zitao segera mengejar Kris bersiap memukul kepala kopong gege-nya itu**

"**Tua, tua, tua" ledek Kris terus menerus**

"**Mama Jae! Lihat Kris ge terus menganggu Zizie" Adu Zitao yang sudah lelah dan kesal**

**Ibu Kris menatap tajam padanya "Kris berhenti menganggu Zitao atau –"**

"**Ya ya ya! Maafkan gege ya Zitao wanita tua yang cengeng"**

"**Kris!" "Gege!" **

**Sekejap canda-tawa memenuhi kediaman keluarga Wu itu namun mereka melupakan seseorang, seseorang yang sedari tadi berada disana namun seolah tak terlihat –Kevin Wu**

'_**Tidak apa-apa, sesekali aku berada pada posisi Kris. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya terlupakan ya Kris? Maafkan aku'**_** lamunan Kevin buyar ketika panggilan makan malam terdengar. Kini seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul di meja makan, semua terasa biasa dan santai sampai suara gelas dipukul pelan dengan benda logam menarik perhatian –itu Yunho dengan senyum bahagia diwajahnya ia berkata dengan bangga "Hari ini kami punya pengumuman penting"**

"**Terutama untuk anak kami Zitao dan Kris" Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah Huang Zhoumi Victoria dan Jaejoong istri tercintanya. Sementara Zitao yang tidak tahu apa-apa terjekut dan gugup tidak seperti Kris yang setidaknya sedikit lebih santai walau gugup pula**

**Yunho menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kalian berdua, Huang Zi Tao dan Kris Wu resmi bertunangan!" **

**Zitao terkejut bukan main. Dia dan Kris gege-nya bertunangan? Mereka bertunangan disaat Zitao baru masuk Senior High School tahun pertama dan Kris di tahun kedua? Mimpi apa dia semalam!**

"**Kalian tidak keberatan bukan?" Zhoumi bertanya**

"**Tidak daddy Zhou" jawab Kris tanpa ragu**

**Zitao masih terdiam, semuanya menunggu jawaban gadis panda itu. Dengan pipi semerah tomat ia menganggukkan kepalanya membuat seluruhnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Acara hari itu diakhiri dengan pemasangan cicin tanda pertunangan mereka.**

**Satu, dua, tiga hari berjalan dengan tenang tanpa ada masalah hingga tepat seminggu pertunangan mereka semuanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Hari yang tidak akan pernah mereka berdua lupakan. Hari itu udara mulai dingin sepertinya musim dingin datang lebih awal tahun ini. Kris dan Zitao baru saja sampai kembali dari sekolah. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Zitao sejak Junior High School pulang bersama Kris dan mampir ke apartement Kris hingga Changmin-gege menjemputnya. **

**Sepasang kekasih itu mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di atas sofa favorite Zitao. "Gege" rengek si gadis panda **

"**Apa?" sang pangeran naga merespon**

"**Peluk"**

**Kris tersenyum geli dengan tingkah frontal kekasihnya itu lalu meraih Zitao dalam pelukkan hangatnya. "Pelukkan Gege selalu hangat ya" Zitao bergelung nyaman**

"**Hey panda"**

"**Ya?" mata mereka bertemu**

"**Wo Ai Ni" **

"**Wo Ye Ai Ni Gege" Kris mempersempit jarak antara mereka**

_**Cup! **_**Their First Kiss on 1 November 2007**

**Suasana romantis yang susah payah Kris bangun pun runtuh akibat dering telfon dengan sedikit kesal Kris mengangkatnya. Ternyata dering telfon itu membawa kabar yang paling tidak ingin didengar Kris selama ia masih bernafas dan hidup di dunia ini –**

**Kevin Kritis**

**Lorong itu terasa suram derap kaki datang membawa seorang pemuda bersurai hitam malam. Itu Kris, ia melihat ibunya menangis dalam diam, ia mendekat dan mendekap ibunya mencoba menenangkan walau ia sendiri sama takutnya.**

**Satu jam, dua jam, lima jam menunggu, tim medis yang menangani Kevin pun akhirnya keluar namun lorong itu semakin terasa dingin dan gelap. Pertanda buruk.**

"**Maaf, ia sudah tenang bersamaNya disana" suara dokter itu bagai godam bagi Kris membangunkannya, menghajarnya, dan membunuh jiwanya perlahan**

**Tangis mereka yang ditinggalkan pun memekkakkan telinga Kris. **_**Bruk!**_** Ia tak sanggup lagi berdiri , oksigen menipis, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak menangis, ia ingin tapi tak bisa. Sepasang tangan mendekapnya erat merapalkan kata-kata penenang walau sang pelaku tengah sama hancurnya itu –Zitaonya**

"**Ini salahku" Kris terus berucap dan menyalahkan dirinya**

"**Gege ini bukan salahmu. Gege Zizie ada disini, Wo Ai Ni. Tenanglah " Zitao berusaha, mecoba semampunya meraih dan merangkai jiwa Kris yang tengah hancur berkeping-keping walau ia sama.**

**Kris tidak bisa menjawab kata-kata Zitao, ada yang menahannya yang biasa ia lakukan hanya membalas pelukkan kekasihnya itu**

_**Deg!**__**'Pelukkannya terasa dingin'**_

_**Dari pelukmu yang kini tak sehangat mentari**_

_**Dari pelukmu yang kini seakan membeku**_

_**Dari sana aku tahu**_

_**Kau perlahan melupakanku**_

* * *

**-Cut! TBC-**

* * *

**a/n**

**Halo aca balik lagi! *Bersihin sarang laba-laba &amp; debu* wah masih ada yang inget cerita ini gak ya? maaf ya baru bisa update. chapter ini emang sengaja dibuat pendek kok. chapter selanjutnya udah final soalnya, yeay! dan updatenya gak bakal lama kok tenang ajaa tapi reviwnya raus banyak wkwk**

**Makasih ya buat yang udah review! **

**jangan lupa review lagi yaa! satu review sangat berarti untuk penambah semangat aca buat ff kristao yan lain:D**

**kalo ada yang mau saran silahkan, aca nerima Kritik yang membangun kok**

**oh ya kalo ada yang mau request ff boleh kok tapi dengan cast kristao pastinya yaa hehe**

**oke deh selamat malam semua!**

**[WO AI NI]**


	6. Chapter 6 END

**Tittle : Never Gonna Be The Same**

**Main Cast : **

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Warning : GS for Uke **

**[Lokasi, Beijing China. Tahun 2015]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Genap seminggu sudah mereka tinggal satu atap dan sifat Zitao tidak sedikit pun berubah malah bertambah parah, untungnya Nara tidak menyadarinya. Entahlah Kris sendiri tidak berbuat lebih jauh selain beradu mulut seperti yang mereka biasa lakukan. Seperti pagi ini misalnya,

Zitao sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka yang tanpa sadar Kris sudah berada didekatnya. Lelaki itu duduk dengan kepala yang di taruh diatas meja memperhatikan bahu sempit Zitao dengan setia seperti seorang anak yang patuh menunggu ibunya selesai membuat sarapan. Setan mana yang menuji keimanan Kris, ia beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Zitao.

Dipelukknya ibu dari anaknya itu dan dengan berani mengecup bibir peach menggoda itu. Kris tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya, ingat?

Bukan ucapan selamat pagi penuh cinta dan balas kecup namun sebuah tinju serta kata pedas yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh wanita seperti Zitao lah yang ia dapat

"Brengsek" Zitao meninggalkan Kris yang kesakitan karena tinjunya yang bukan main. kalian harus ingat ibu Nara itu adalah seorang atlet wushu.

Sudah cukup. Kris muak dengan semua tingkah laku Zitao yang selalu keluar dari perjanjian mereka. Diraihnya tubuh ramping wanita bersurai blonde dan menghimpitkannya ke dinding

"Lepas!" berontak Zitao

"Diam!" bentak Kris

"Kau sudah keterlaluan. Aku mencoba sabar selama satu minggu ini, tapi apa yang ku dapat? Kau selalu bersikap tidak pantas untuk dilakukan seorang wanita dan itu melanggar perjanjian kita. Kau ingin waktunya ku perpanjang menjadi 6 bulan bahkan setahun hah!?" Kris mengeluarkan semua amarahnya

"Lalu aku harus bersikap seperti apa?! Bersikap lembut padamu? Lalu dengan begitu kau bisa dengan bebas menyakitiku lagi? Iya? Kau adalah pria yang paling tidak berguna yang pernah ada, kau hanya bisa merusak hidupku! Aku sudah muak, aku muak padamu Kris Wu Yi Fan!" lawan Zitao takalah kencang

Kris terdiam perlahan melonggarkan kukungannya, kesempatan bagus untuk Zitao melepaskan diri. Sebelum Zitao benar-benar pergi, ia menangkap pergelangan Zitao

"Kita tetap akan ke taman bermain hari ini kan?" Kris merendahkan nada bicaranya. Zitao tidak menjawab, ditepisnya genggaman Kris dan pergi

* * *

Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun, siangnya mereka bertiga pergi bersama ke taman bermain seperti yang sudah Kris janjikan pada Nara, Zitao pun bersikap manis didepan Nara. Selama perjalanan Nara bernyanyi dan berceloteh senang hingga mereka tiba.

"Kita sampai!" Daddy-nya itu pun tak kalah antusias sampai lupa dan hampir meninggalkan Zitao yang masih berada didalam mobil. Ia berbalik dan membukaka pintu untuk sang 'istri' dengan cengiran kudanya

"Maaf aku melupakanmu, _peach_" ujarnya lalu merangkul Zitao

Zitao hanya melotot dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Yah Zitao memang berusaha menyembunyikan identitasnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Bagaimana kalau mereka sampai tertangkap para maniak gosip itu? Dimana yang publik ketahui bahwa ia adalah kekasih Suho ditambah kehadiran Nara di antara mereka sekarang. Semoga saja hari ini nabis baik berpihak padanya.

Tiba-tiba Kris berbisik padanya "Kau sudah melihat ramalan zodiak hari ini?"

"Hah?"

"Ya kudengar zodiakmu berada diposisi yang buruk hari ini, jadi berhati-hatilah"

Sebelum Zitao bisa mencerna dengan sempurna apa maksud ucapan Kris, anak mereka sudah menarik mereka menuju wahana

"Mommy daddy, ayo!"

"Tunggu kami, Ay!" Kris mengejar Nara dengan posisi yang masih menggengam tangan mungil Zitao, mau tidak mau Zitao jug aikut berlari tanpa tahu ada dua orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka

"Indah sekali ya" ujar seorang wanita bermata bulat pada seorang lelaki berkulit Tan disebelahnya

"Ya semoga takdir menyatukan mereka" jawab pemuda berkulit Tan itu

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita kesini juga?"

"Oh my god. Kita juga sedang kencan, Kyung" pemuda berkulit Tan itu mencubit gemas pipi si wanita

"Sakit kai!" Wanita yang diketahui adalah Kyungsoo itu berusaha melepaskan cubitan Kai dengan menggigitnya berefek pada Kai yang berteriak kecil

"Ya! Tunggu aku anak nakal" Kai segera berlari menyusul Kyungsoo –kekasihnya

* * *

Kini waktunya mereka beristirahat, Kris sudah seperti orang mabuk karena sedari tadi Nara terus menariknya kesana kemari menuju wahana yang satu ke wahana lain tanpa membiarkan Kris beristirahat sejenak.

Beberapa menit meninggalkan Zitao sendirian Kris akhirnya kembali dengan dua gelas minuman segar. Nara? Anak itu sudah aman di sebuah playroom.

Tanpa kata Kris menyerahkan minuman itu pada Zitao, kali ini ia menerimanya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya duduk dengan diam, hingga Kris buka suara –yah selalu seperti itu bukan?

"Semangat bermainmu turun padanya ya" Kris dengan ising meyenggol Zitao, niatnya ingin menggoda malah membuat minum Zitao tumpah mengenai bajunya yang berwana putih

"Aish" Zitao berdiri dari duduknya, segera membersihkan Bajunya yan dibantu oleh Kris. Disaat yang bersamaan angin musim dingin datang dengan kencang membawa topi serta kacamata hitam Zitao yang terjatuh semakin hilang entah kemana

"oh shit" Kris mengumpat kecil melihat sekarang banyaknya pasang mata yang tertuju pada mereka hingga seseorang berteriak

"Hey! Itu Huang Zitao dan Kris Wu!" memperburuk keadaan. Orang –orang berbisik,

'_Sedang apa mereka bedua disini'_

'_Zitao selingkuh? Dasar tidak tahu diri'_

'_Murahan'_

'_Jadi gosip itu benar'_

'_Dimana anak mereka? Pasti disuatu tempat'_

sebagian secara terang-terangan memotret, hingga dengan kekuatan apa para paparazzi satu persatu datang seperti setan dari nereka. Zitao pusing, jiwanya seakan melayang. Kris dengan cepat menarik Zitao menjauh. Hingga mereka sampai pada suatu tempat dimana tidak seorang pun bisa menemukan merekaa –semoga saja.

Sesudah memeriksa keadaan, kalau saja ada seseorang yang berhasil mengikuti atau menemukan mereka untungnya tidak. Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Zitao

"Zie, Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tenanglah mereka sudah tidak ada"

"Hey?"

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik –"

Zitao mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kris lurus. "Pergi" bisiknya

"H-hey aku minta maaf"

"Pergi Kris, pergi!" Zitao tidak peduli jika seseorang mendengar teriakkannya dan menemukan mereka _toh_ semuanya sudah terjadi, yang ia ingin kan sekarang hanya Kris pergi dari hadapannya sekarang

Tapi Kris tidak beranjak sedikitpun, ia hanya bisa melihat Zitao berlari menjauh.

* * *

Rintik hujan mulai turun, hingga dengan derasnya membasahi bumi. Mengharuskan Zitao berteduh didepan sebuah toko yang sedang tutup sambil mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan keadaan seperti ini memperburuk suasana hati Zitao

'_Harusnya aku tidak menerima perjanjian ini dari awal'_

'_Harusnya aku melupakan perasaan ini untuknya dari dulu'_

'_Harusnya aku tidak mencintainya dari awal'_

'_Harusnya ini semua tidak terjadi'_

'_Semuanya salahku'_

'_Dari awal ini adalah salahku'_

Zitao tidak tahan lagi ia menumpahkan semua air matanya yang memberontak untuk keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Lama ia dalam kondisi seperti itu, ia merasa mulai membeku.

'Siapapun tolong aku'

Sebuah tepukan dibahu membuat wanita itu terlonjak, didapatinya seorang ibu tua tersenyum ke arahnya dengan sopan Zitao membalasnya. "Ada ya bisa ku bantu?" tanya Zitao

"Tidak. Kaulah yang butuh bantuan. Ini" Ibu itu memberikan jaket tebal dan paperbag, didalamnya ada sebuah payung, roti, susu hangat serta sepucuk surat.

Dengan ragu Zitao membuka surat yang berisi,

_**To: Zizie**_

_**Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu? Lama tidak melihatmu, kini aku melihatmu lagi dari sini dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini membuatku semakin merasa buruk. Maaf aku tidak berani menemuimu langsung, ku yakin kau tidak akan mau. Semoga ini bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih baik. Jangan bersedih, tersenyumlah seperti 'dirimu' nona manis. I miss you so much, Zie. Maafkan aku dan kembalilah jika sudah merasa lebih baik, mereka menghawatirkanmu. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu kau tau itu anak nakal? Hiduplah dengan baik, aku –ah kami disini menjagamu.**_

Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, tapi Zitao merasa dia mengenali tulisan ini

"Kau memiliki teman yang baik" ujar ibu tua itu membangunkan Zitao

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa dia?"

"Wanita cantik diseberang sana"

Saat ia melihat kearah yang ibu tua itu maksud, sosok itu telah berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Zitao hanya bisa melihat punggungnya saja, namun ia yakin –sangat yakin itu adalah

"Luhan" ucapnya pelan

Ia membuka pintu perlahan. Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam, mereka pasti sudah terlelap pikirnya. Ia mencoba berjalan ke arah sofa diruang tengah dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya disana dengan tenang agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu.

_'Mereka pasti sudah makan malam'_ pikirnya sebelum ikut terlelap

Seseorang yang sedari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya pun berjalan mendekat setelah memastikan orang itu sudah benar-benar tertidur. Mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu menuju kamar mereka. Meletakkannya dengan perlahan, melepas jaketnya, memberinya selimut dengan lembut

"Selamat tidur, _peach_" bisiknya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu

Detik berganti menit berganti jam terus berjalan, pseseorang yang tadinya tertidur pulas itu kini perlahan bangun, dilihatnya jam yang menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari. Memori otaknya seakan memutar ulang apa yang telah terjadi kemarin

"Aku tidak bisa lebih jauh dari ini" ia –Zitao dengan cepat meraih kopernya menuju ruang pakaian dirinya dan Kris. Dengan secepat kilat ia memasukan semua barangnya hingga tidak sengaja menyengol sebuah kotak hingga isinya keluar,

Buku harian milik Kris.

Zitao membukanya setelah berperang melawan semua perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya

Dihalaman pertama terulis _Yifan's _berserta tanda tangannya

Halaman kedua hanya tertulis '_All about __**us**_'

* * *

_**1 april 2006**_

_**Hari ini dia datang, dia bilang akan pindah ke jepang bersama keluarganya. Aku tidak mempercayainya dan terus meledeknya hingga dirinya kesal hahaha dia sungguh lucu. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayainya kalau aku tahu hari ini adalah april fools, bahkan jika keluarganya benar-benar pindah ke jepang ia akan merengek untuk tetap tinggal disini bersama kami. How cute.**_

* * *

_**6 November 2006**_

_**Kenapa ulang tahun kita harus sama? Kau selalu membuatku repot setiap tanggal ini, ck. Happy Birthday anak manja. Dan untukmu juga kevin, semoga cepat sembuh.**_

Zitao ingat hari itu dimana ia berhasil menabrakkan mobil kesayangan Kris ke pembatas jalan, untungnya mereka tidak apa-apa hanya luka-luka kecil. Awalnya Kris marah, namun ia menangis dan itu berhasil meluluhkan Kris.

* * *

_**24 Septermber 2007**_

_**Aku tau mencuri pembicaraan seseorang bukanlah hal yang sopan, dan jika Daddy tau aku akan dihukum. Tapi ini penting, tentang aku dan dia. Kami akan dijodohkan. Ini berita yang patut aku syukuri atau takuti?**_

* * *

_**27 Oktober 2007**_

_**Hari ini datang. Kami resmi bertunangan hari ini. Kris Wu &amp; Huang Zitao, aku mencintainya.**_

* * *

_**6 November 2007**_

_**Kevin sudah tiada, Itu salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak menerima pejodohan itu, harusnya aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya, dialah alat pemacu jantungmu. Tapi apa yang telah kulakukan padamu? Aku benar-benar seorang monster. Maaf kev, maaf.**_

* * *

_**18 Februari 2008**_

_**Aku menjauh darinya, ini terlalu menyakitkan.**_

* * *

_**17 Agustus 2008**_

_**Jangan menangis, Zie. Aku disini tepat dibelakangmu.**_

* * *

_**16 Maret 2010**_

_**Ia pergi. Malaikatku telah merentangkan sayapnya.**_

* * *

_**5 Juni 2012**_

_**Aku melihatnya di acara TV. Karya mu sungguh hebat. Kau yang terbaik sayang.**_

* * *

_**6 November 2014**_

_**Selamat ulang tahun. Aku, kevin dan kau. Aku ingin menemuimu, untuk yang terakhir kali saja i wanna say sorry and i love you.**_

* * *

_**29 Juli 2015**_

_**Aku bertemu lagi dengannya, aku ingin berlari memeluknya. Namun aku tak bisa. She's taken and will be married soon, kabar yang tak lebih baik adalah, mereka sudah punya anak.**_

* * *

_**1 Oktober 2015**_

_**Daddy memanggilku untuk membawamu pulang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku terus bertanya, masih sudikah kau bertemu dengan ku? Aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri sedikit pun untuk bertemu denganmu. Pecundang seperti aku tidak pantas ada di dalam hidupmu.**_

* * *

_**8 Oktober 2015**_

_**Kau berubah, kau bukan Zitao-ku yang dulu.**_

* * *

_**6 November 2015**_

_**Shengri Kuaile, peach.**_

_**p.s. I love you.**_

* * *

_**1 Desember 2015**_

_**Kau menerima perjanjian itu, aku gembira! Aku berjanji akan menjagamu, aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut, mungkin tidak akan pernah menembus semua kesalahanku padamu, tapi aku berusaha kali ini, berusaha meraihmu lagi. Meraih mu yang tak pernah hilang dari hatiku, kau yang tak pernah sedikitpun aku aku lupa, kau yang kucinta – Huang Zitao, ibu dari anakku –Arana Wu, ayo hidup bahagia bersama!**_

* * *

Zitao menangis sejadi-jadinya, dadanya sesak.

Kris, Kris-nya tidak pernah melupakkannya. Ia terlalu sibuk pada perasaannya sendiri hingga lupa Kris juga seorang manusia, ia lupa Kris juga sangat hancur sehancurnya. Kris-nya yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta sampai kemarin pun ia tidak menyadarinya. Kris-nya yang selalu jadi pemilik hatinya –sampai sekarang.

Seseorang datang dan memeluknya "Zizie, kau kenapa?"

Itu Kris.

Zitao berdiri dan berbalik menatap Kris lurus membuat ayah dari anakknya itu salah tingkah.

"Kau mahkluk paling bodoh yang pernah ada! Aku membenci mu! Sangat membenci mu Kris Wu! Kau selalu menyakitiku, kau bertindak seolah-olah aku sampah yang menganggu hidupmu..." Zitao memukul-mukul dada Kris tanpa ampun

Kris menangkap tangan orang yang dicintainya itu mendekapnya didalam peluk

"Kau tahu rasanya? Rasanya seperti tertancap beribu anak panah!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu"

"Maaf Zie, maaf" Kris menaruh kepalanya diatas kepala Zitao, mengelus surainya untuk menenangkannya

"Kau harusnya beritahu aku Kris, kita bisa berjuang bersama-sama. Bukan berakhir begini.. Kris-ge, hiks" Zitao balas memeluk Kris erat

"Wo Ai Ni, Huang Zitao"

_No matter how angry you get, you always end up forgiving the people you love._

* * *

Pagi mulai datang namun matahari belum muncul kepermukaan. Mata panda itu berkedip-kedip untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya –ini kamar mereka, _blush_ pipinya memerah merasakan sepasang tangan besar tengah memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ia berbalik menghadap sosok itu dan terseyum melihat Kris tidur pulas seperti bayi, memperhatikan wajah tampanya lalu mulai mengelus-elus rambutnya lembut

"Kris-ge, bangun"

Tak ada sautan

"Gege bangun"

Masih tidak ada

"Yifan!" Zitao berteriak tepat di telinga Kris

"Ughh ini masih pagi Zie, ayo tidur lagi" Lelaki dengan satu anak itu malah semakin erat memeluk Zitao

"Gege lepas, Zi tidak bisa bernafas" tidak ada pergerakan dari Kris, Zitao memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kris ke alam mimpi.

Hingga Kris merasa cahaya menyilaukan menganggu tidurnya. Ia meraba ruang kosong disampingnya, rupanya Zitao sudah bangun. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk menyusul kebawah, ia malah berencana untuk tidur lagi, namun seseorang datang dan memukul-mukul wajahnya

"Nara _stop thats hurt_"

"Bangun bayi besar" Itu suara Zitao

Kris membuka matanya dan menatap Zitao intens

"Apa lihat-lihat" sembur Zitao ganas

"ugh takutnya" Kris mencibir

"Bangun sekarang Kris, kita harus membeli bahan pesta ulang tahun Nara"

Mendengar itu Kris langsung bangkit, meraih Zitao dan mengecup pipinya, "Yifan gege!" Kris hanya menyengir

"Tunggu dibawah gege akan segera menyusul"

Yah sejak kejadian malam itu hubungan mereka jauh lebih baik. Zitao sekarang bersikap lembut pada Kris penuh kasih sayang, Dan Kris sekarang bisa mendapatkan morning kiss-nya dengan bebas. Untuk masalah berita yang tersebar ketika mereka ditaman bermain Kris dengan cerdas dan lihai menjawab kalau mereka sedang mengsurvei tempat karena mereka ada kontrak kerja. Memang tidak mudah menyumpal para paparazzi haus akan gosip itu, tak sedikit biaya yang Kris keluarkan. Tapi itu tidak jadi masalah baginya. Lihat sekarang mereka bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia. Walau luka itu masih ada.

Kris selesai membersihkan badanya dan berpakaian rapi, ia bersiap keluar sebelum handphone-nya berdering

_**Xingmi is calling **_

"Yixing?"

"**Selamat pagi Kris-ge" **

"Ada apa?"

"**Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kita belum bisa bertemu dalam waktu dekat ini project kali ini benar-benar mengikatku ge"** ujar Lay manja

"Oke tidak masalah, fokuslah bekerja"

"**Ge"**

"Ya?"

"**Berita itu –hanya sebagian dari rencanamu kan?"**

"Ya kuharap kau mengerti"

"**Aku mengerti ge. Aku merindukanmu"**

"Aku juga, Xing"

"**Baiklah. sudah dulu ya ge, bye"**

Sambungan terputus.

Kris menatap handphonenya nanar _'Aku menyakiti seseorang lagi'_. Namun ia tidak bisa terlalu lama berdiam disana, ada dua malaikat yang mengharapkan kehadirannya disana. Ia segera turun, menemukan Zitao serta Nara di meja makan sedang bercanda dan tertawa.

Kris bersumpah rela menukar nyawanya hanya untuk melihat mereka bedua tertawa ceria seperti itu. Merekalah hidupnya.

"Morning angel" Kris memberikan kecupan pada nara yang langsung berseru senang melihat kedatangan Daddy-nya

"_Morning dad!_"

Tentu saja Kris tidak melupakan Zitao "_Morning mom_"

"_Morning _dragon"

"Nah ayo kita makan"

Mereka mulai makan dengan berbincang kecil.

"Aya tidak apa kan hari ini bersama _aunty_ soo?" tanya Zitao khawatir kalau Nara akan ngambek yang nyatanya anaknya itu menggeleng tenang

"Tak apa mom"

"Anak baik" Kris mengusak pucuk kepala Nara

"_Dad stop it_, rambut nara jadi berantakan" Nara mem_pout_kan bibirnya

"_Naughty dragon_"

"Kau akan tau seberapa nakalnya aku nanti, sayang" Kris menggriling ke arah Zitao

Zitao mencubit perut Kris sambil memberikan _death glare_-nya hingga Kris memekik "Aw! Aw! Oke-oke ampun baby"

Nara terbahak melihat tingkah lucu kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Nara pilih mana, bantu _daddy_ dan _daddy _akan memberikan aya adik atau tidak membantu _daddy_ yang artinya tidak ada adik"

Zitao semakin kencang mencubitnya, semakin kencang pula teriakan Kris, dan Nara tak kalah keras terbahak.

Menyudahi sarapan dan keributan kecil mereka tak lama Kyungsoo serta Kai datang menjemput keponakkan mereka itu dengan senang. Setelah mengantar mereka bertiga pergi Kris-Zitao berjalan menuju mobil Kris. Lelaki itu dengan sopan membukakan pintu untuk Zitao yang menggriling nakal menggoda Kris

"Ugh aku tidak tahan kalau kau seperti itu, _peach_" _Cup!_ Ia mengecup bibir 'istri'nya

"Ayo berangkat!" Seru Zitao seraya mengangkat kedua tanganya.

Kris yang melihat itu tersenyum teduh, inilah Zizie-nya –Huang Zitao milik Kris Wu. Bisakah sekarang Kris mengklaimnya begitu?

Zitao menarik tangan Kris menuju sebuah toko pakaian yang menyediakan baju hingga aksesoris dari anak-anak hingga orang tua. Ia tidak peduli jika ada orang yang mengenali mereka, hidupnya terlalu indah untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu sekarang.

"Pelan-pelan, peach"

"Gege selalu lama"

"Jadi apa rencanamu?"

"Gege ingin gaya yang bagaimana?"

"HipHop"

"Ini pesta ulang tahun ge bukan lomba rap"

"Sekalian saja, akan bertambah seru kalau banyak yang datang"

"Kepala mu"

"Ya! Berkata seperti itu lagi gege cium disini juga"

"Coba saja"

_Cup!_ Setelah itu Kris berlari menjauh

"Bodoh" Zitao tertawa kecil

Mereka berpencar untuk mencari semua kebutuhan sekalian untuk keperluan menyambut natal. Zitao kembali dengan sebuah gaun berwarna merah ditunjukkannya pada Kris

"Yang ini bagaimana?"

"Tapi gege lebih suka yang ini" Kris menunjukkan sebuah baju kodok berwarna putih beserta snapback berwarna senada

Mata panda Zitao membola lalu pergi "Geez, berikan pada adik Nara nanti"

Kris yang mendengar itu langsung mengejar dan menghadang jalan Zitao, mendekatkan jarak mereka

"Benarkah? Wah aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membuatnya" Kris bicara tepat ditelinga Zitao dengan nada _sexy_ khas yang ia miliki

_Blush_ –pipi Zitao berubah menjadi semerah stroberi kesukaannya

"Pftt –Hahahaha" Kris terbahak melihat Zitao yang salah tingkah

Kesal terus digoda akhirnya Zitao mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, dicubitnya perut Kris "Mesum!"

Kris tetap tertawa ditempat selama beberapa detik sebelum menyusul Zitao yang sudah berada dikasir

"Hey cantik, jangan marah"

"Menyebalkan"

"I love you too"

"Gila"

"Gila karenamu sayang"

"_Whatever_"

"_Everwhat_"

"Pergi sana"

"Tidak akan tanpa kau disisku"

"Gege!"

"Zizie~"

Sang kasir yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya pun tertawa "Nona dan tuan sangat lucu. Ini untuk kalian, semoga selalu ditakdirkan bersama" sang kasir memberikan dua buah lollypop pada mereka

"Ah Xiexie"

Mereka keluar toko dengan paperbag yang menggunung, tentu saja Kris yang membawanya. Ketika mereka ingin menyebrang jalan, sebuah teriakan yang terasa familiar bagi mereka dari sisi kiri pun menarik perhatian.

"Ikut aku"

"Lepas, Sehun!"

Itu Luhan dan Sehun, setelah teriakkan Luhan, wanita rusa itu berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Sehun dan berlari. Sementara Kris-Zitao saling berpandangan, Zitao menaikan satu alisnya yang dijawab dengan gerakan mata oleh Kris

"Gege yakin?"

"Heumm. Jadilah anak baik Zie" Kris menepuk pucuk kepala Zitao

"Baiklah" Zitao mengambil lollypop milik Kris yang sudah dibuka setengah dengan secepat kilat lalu mengejar Luhan

"Hey itu punya Kris Wu yang tampan!" bersamaan dengan teriakan Kris, ponselnya berbunyi.

_**Xingmi is calling**_

"Ada apa Xing?"

"**Aku hanya merindukanmu ge, sangat**"

"Gege juga xing"

"**Gege sedang dimana?**"

"Dikantor. Pekerjaan akhir tahun sangat menumpuk, kau tahu kan?"

_Bagus kris kau memang seorang pembohong yang handal sejak lahir_

"**Oh okay**, **semangat ge**"

"Hmm"

"**Bye gege**"

"Bye Xing"

Tanpa Kris sadari, sosok yang tadi mengubunginya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, sejak 2 jam yang lalu_. 'Kau bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku disini Kris-ge' _bisiknya lirih

Disaat yang sama Zitao berhasil mengejar Luhan. Untungnya Luhan tidak berlari terlalu jauh, ia duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Zitao perlahan mendekatinya.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya ketika melihat sebuah lollypop disodorkan padanya, betapa terkejutnya Luhan mendapati sosok Zitao didepannya. "H-hai" sapa Luhan canggung

Zitao tidak membalas sapaan Luhan, ia menyuruh Luhan untuk mengambil lollypop itu dengan ekspresi wajah. Luhan melakukannya

"Hari yang cerah untuk bertengkar ya" sindir Zitao sebelum duduk disebelah Luhan, memang tidak terlalu dekat tapi enath kenapa jantung Luhan berdetak kencang, ia senang atau takut?

"Ya" Luhan tersenyum kecut

"Jangan terus menahan hati. Hadapi dia, kau lebih tua darinya"

"K-kau"

"Dia sama sepertimu. Sama sepertimu yang masih mencintainya. Sudah ya seseorang menungguku" Zitao siap pergi namun ucapan Luhan mengentikan langkahnya

"Maaf" ucap Luhan

"Tidak"

"Zi"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan disini" Wanita yang lebih muda dari Luhan itu berjalan medekat

"Tanganmu"

Luhan yang awalnya bingung pun dengan ragu mengulurkan tangan.

"Ajak dia juga, katakan aku ingin bertemu" Ujar Zitao kemudian pergi

Luhan melihat Zitao pergi menjauh hingga tak bisa dilihatnya lagi, lalu melihat sesuatu yang Zitao beri tadi, sebuah undangan pesta ulang tahun.

Luhan tersenyum, walau ia tahu Zitao belum memaafkannya sepenuhnya. Setidaknya Zitao peduli pada dirinya.

"Kau memang anak baik"

* * *

Kris dan Zitao sedang duduk ditengah kamar luas mereka sambil menyantap cemilan. Zitao fokus menonton realityshow favortite-nya di TV –The Return of Superman. Sedangkan Kris sedang menghubungi seseorang lewat video call, tak berapa lama panggilan Kris pun dijawab.

"_**Daddy, mommy!**_" suara Nara riang seperti biasa di seberang sana mengalihkan perhatian Zitao

"Anak _daddy_ sedang apa?"

"Sedang menunggu _aunty_ soo datang untuk membacakan dongeng"

"Sudah mau pergi tidur, ay?"

"_**Yes mommy**_"

"Bagaimana kalau 10 menit lagi?"

Nara mengangguk

"Ay, lihat ini" Kris mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah TV yang sedang menampilkan Song Triplets yang lucu

"Aya mau adik lucu seperti mereka?" tanya Kris usil

"**Mau, mau!"**

"_Ask your mom_, ay"

"_**M****ommy~ can i?"**_

Zitao memberika death glare-nya pada Kris

"Ahaha sepertinya _aunty_ soo akan segera datang, kami tutup sekarang ya" jawan Zitao menghindar

"_**Wait mom!**_"

"_Sure honey_"

"_**Give me a kiss**_"

Kris dan Zitao pun memenuhinya dengan memberikan ciuman jarak jauh.

"**Untuk **_**mommy **_**mana **_**dad?"**_

"Haruskah?"

"**Harus**_** daddy!"**_

_Cup!_ Kris mengecup pipi Zitao kilat

"Sudah ay?"

"**Oke, **_**byebye**_"

"Bye, _we love you_"

Panggilan terputus dengan wajah Zitao yang seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Ia meluncurkan serengan andalannya –mencubit keras perut Kris

"Aww! I-iya ampun sayang" Kris berkata sambil tertawa, Zitao pun melepaskannya

"Jadi kau mengundang Sehun dan Luhan?"

Zitao mengangguk

"Gege?"

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun"

"Xiumin dan Chen"

"Kyungsoo dan Kai"

Untuk sejenak mereka terdiam.

"Kekasihmu tidak diajak?" ucap mereka secara bersamaan lalu tertawa

"Setidaknya Suho-ge lebih baik darimu hahahaha"

"Setidaknya Yixing lebih lembut darimu hahahaha"

"Diam. Suho sedang ada di Dubai" Zitao menyumpal mulut besar Kris dengan apel yang sudah dipotong

"Cerewet. Yixing sedang sibuk dengan projectnya" Tak mau kalah Kris menyumpal mulut Zitao dengan pisang

Berakhir dengan mereka yang terbahak bersama. "Sudah tertawanya? Ayo tidur" Kris mengangkat Zitao menuju ranjang mereka.

_Seyakin itukah kalian?_ Seharusnya kalian menyadari sebuah mobil sedari tadi terparkir di depan gerbang, sejak 5 jam yang lalu.

* * *

Pagi ini bukan hanya Zitao yang bagun pagi-pagi sekali tapi kali ini ia ditemani Kris, ajaib bukan? Mengingat Kris yang seperti orang mati ketika tidur. Mereka sudah siap dengan Kris yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan Zitao mengenakan gaun yang warnanya senada dengan kemeja Kris. Mereka tinggal memasak beberapa menu lagi lalu mendekor ruangan secantik mungkin untuk membuat putri mereka bahagia.

Bel pertama mereka pun berbunyi, tebak pasangan siapa yang datang duluan? Melihat raut wajah Kris yang sedikit masam ketika melihat si lelaki bisa dipastikan mereka adalah

"Tumben kau bangun pagi, hyung"

"Diam dan cepat masuk Oh Sehun" Kris memberi death glare pada Sehun lalu menoleh pada seseoranng lagi dan tersenyum "Selamat datang deer"

"Cih, kegatelan sekali"

_Buakh!_ Kris menendang pantat Sehun hingga tersungkur, untunglah yang memegang makanan dan kado adalah Luhan

"Kris!" "Oh my God, Yifan ge!"

"Dia menyindirku duluan, Zie" Kris mengadu pada Zitao

"Tak peduli" Wanita yang dicintainya itu justru mencibir padanya

Zitao melihat ke arah Sehun dan Luhan lagi lalu tersenyum tipis "Ayo kalian, selamat datang"

Pasangan HunHan itu terjekut, sangat terkejut hingga seolah-olah salju diluar sana membekukan mereka.

"Jangan berdiri disana terus, bantu kami mendekor" ucap Kris memecah keterkejutan Sehun-Luhan

Tak lama pasangan Xiumin-Chen datang. Tiga pasangan itu bersama-sama mendekor ruangan. Namun sikap Sehun pada Luhan tak membaik, acuh-tak acuh seperti biasa bedanya ia tidak lagi berkata kasar. Namun sikap acuhnya membuat Zitao lama-lama gerah "Huft aku tidak tahan lagi ge"

Zitao pun mendekati dan menarik Sehun ke taman belakang.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau mencintainya" ucap Zitao cepat

"Aku tidak mencintainya"

"Katakan"

"Aku. Tidak. Mencintainya. Sama. Sekali. Puas?"

Zitao semakin menatap Sehun tajam

"Oh Sehun!"

"Baik aku mencintainya. Lalu apa? Dia terlanjur membenciku" ucap Sehun terluka walau dengan nada yang cukup keras

"Salah siapa?"

"Aku"

"Lalu?"

"Tak tahu"

Zitao memukul kepala Sehun dengan bola natal

"Aku bertaruh selama bertahun-tahun ini kau tidak pernah menatap matanya. Kau tidak berani"

"Ya"

"Cobalah. Lihat matanya yang penuh cinta dan luka untukmu"

_Deg!_ Sehun menatap Zitao yang dengan penuh kesungguhan

"Tau dari mana kau?"

"Aku seorang wanita yang sudah terlalu lama menyimpan cinta dan luka untuk seorang lelaki"

_Ya. Sangat lama. _

Sehun terdiam, lalu tersenyum pada Zitao

"Kau bocah idiot!" Sehun berseru mengacak-acak rambut Zitao, lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Zitao "Berbaikan?"

Zitao hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata "_Not now_"

"Cih dasar" Sehun mengerti. Luka itu sudah tinggal lama dihatinya, butuh waktu untuk melepasnya sepenuhnya. Wanita yang didepannya ini wujud asli seorang wanita yang diajarkan alam untuk menjadi sosok wanita tangguh, wanita hebat yang bisa tetap berdiri tegak walau badai menghadang, namun ia tahu, wanita ini masih memiliki hati lembut dan pemaafnya jauh di balik semua perisainya.

Ia sangat yakin Zitao akan memaafkannya serta Luhan.

Setelah itu mereka masuk kembali dengan Sehun yang merangkul tubuh mungil Zitao sontak membuat Kris histeris "Jauhkan tangan hinamu!"

"Kau yang hina!"

"Aku?"

"Karena kau mesum!"

"Kemari kau anak sialan" Kris mengejar Sehun yang sudah lari duluan, adegan kejar-kejaran itu tidak berlangsung lama karena bel kembali berbunyi

Semua orang langsung sibuk mengambil tempat karena dapat dipastikan Nara bersama Kyungsoo-Kai lah yang datang

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan perlahan mereka masuk

_Bomm! Byarr! Byarr! _Conffeti menyambut kedatangan Nara

Semuanya mulai bernyanyi untuk Nara,

_Happy Birthday Nara_

_Happy Birthday Nara_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday... to you~_

"Selamat ulang tahun _our angel_" Kris-Zitao memeluk Nara dengan bahagia seolah-olah mereka satu-satunya keluarga yang paling bahagia yang pernah ada di Dunia ini

Disamping kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakan mereka, seseorang tengah menatap rumah mewah itu sendu. Seseorang di dalam mobilnya yang terparkir diseberang jalan tepat didepan rumah Kris.

"Aku bisa merasakan aura bahagiamu dari sini Zitao, aku mencintaimu" Suho –sosok itu berkata lirih.

Ia meraih ponselnya menghubungi seseorang. "Lay-ssi? Bisa kita bertemu sekarang?"

* * *

Di dalam sebuah cafe duduk disana seorang wanita yang sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Ia memainkan pulpennya diatas selembar kertas yang dibawanya. Tinta pena berwarna biru itu mengukir nama seseorang,

_Kris Wu_

Ia tersenyum kecil dan mulai bermonolog "Sudah berapa lama aku mengurungmu?"

"Kau pasti kesepian ya?"

"Bicara dengan siapa?" Sebuah suara berat namun lembut mengintrupsi kegiatan wanita itu

"Oh, annyeonghaseo, Suho-ssi" Wanita itu memberi salam pada Suho dengan sopan

Dengan sopan pula Suho membalas salamnya "Ne, Annyeonghaseo, Lay-ssi"

"Sudah memesan?"

"Silahkan"

"Baiklah, sekalian temani aku makan siang"

Suho memanggil seorang pelayan lalu memesan dua porsi dengan menu yang sama.

"Jadi, kau melepasnya?"

"Entahlah. Maksudku, _I just.. i just love him so much_"

"Aku juga"

"Kau mencintai Kris juga?"

"_No, no. I mean, i love her so much too_"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Suho menarik nafasnya "Aku tidak akan melepasnya", ada jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya "Setidaknya aku akan berusaha"

"Kau bagaimana nona?"

"Sebelumnya umm aku minta maaf tapi, aku harap kau benar-benar berusaha Suho-ssi"

"Kau.."

"_I'm afraid of losing him_"

* * *

Dinding putih sebersih kertas kosong itu kini mulai terisi dengan bingkai-bingkai memori mereka setiap harinya, setiap momen yang tak akan pernah mereka bisa putar kembali seperti hari-hari yang berlalu dengan cepat bagai sekali kedipan mata. Suka-duka telah mereka lewati bersama hampir satu bulan ini. Kris – Nara – Zitao, kini sudah hampir satu bulan mereka bersama, dan besok adalah hari terakhir mereka.

Mata indah yang selalu di kagumi Kris itu menatap dengan lekat satu-persatu bingkai yang menjaga memori mereka itu. Ia menutup matanya seakan-akan bisa menyerap energi-energi bahagia dari sana.

"Kau masih disini sayang" Kris datang, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Zitao, menyalurkan kehangatan agar orang yang dicintainya itu nyaman dan tidak kedinginan. Zitao tentu saja menikmatinya.

"Ayo tidur sudah larut"

"_I don't want to forget_"

"_Love leaves a memory no one can steal_, Zie"

Dering ponsel Kris mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka, lelaki itu hampir mengumpat sejadi-jadinya jika nama yang mucul bukanlah, Lay. Ia menatap Zitao ragu, namun pujaan hatinya itu tersenyum "Mungkin ia merindukanmu"

Kris berniat keluar untuk mengangkat panggilannya namun Zitao menggenggam tangannya "Just _stay here_, Yifan"

Akhirnya Kris mengalah dan menerima panggilan Lay

"Ya Lay ada apa?"

"**Gege**"

"Ya gege disini"

"**Kris-ge**"

"Ya Xing, gege ada disini"

**"_I miss you so bad, i can't sleep now_. Bisakah gege bernyanyi untukku?**"

Zitao tertunduk mendengar ucapan Lay, ini salahnya kah? Harus berapa lama lagi ia menjadi pihak yang disalahkan, tidak bisakah ia berada disisi Kris lebih lama lagi?

"Maaf Lay, gege masih banyak pekerjaan. Maafkan gege"

"**Ah baiklah, aku mengerti. Selamat malam gege, _i love you_**"

"Selamat malam Xingxing, _love you too_"

Kris segera memutuskan panggilannya dan menatap Zitao, mencari-cari mata wanita itu. _Deg!_ Ia melukainya lagi dan lagi. Melihat wajah bersalah Kris, Zitao memeluknya "Tidak apa-apa ge, aku baik-baik saja"

"Baiklah ayo tidur"

Namun lagi-lagi kebersamaan mereka terganggu dengan deringa ponsel yang kali ini milik Zitao, dari awal Kris tau itu dari Suho. Ia duduk disamping Zitao yang masih berdiri dengan genggamannya yang erat.

"Suho-ge"

"**Malam Zitao-ku**"

"Hmm, ada apa ge?"

"**Tidak ada. Apa gege tidak boleh menghubungimu?**"

"_Anytime_ ge"

"**Gege hanya ingin memberitahumu, gege akan pulang besok, pastikan kau menyambut gege dengan cantik, oke?**"

Disaat itulah genggaman Kris semakin erat. Inikah yang dirasakan Zitao selama bertahun-tahun lamanya? Ah tidak, pasti lebih menyakitkan.

"Baiklah ge"

"**Oke gege harus istirahat sekarang. Saranghae Zitao**"

"_Love you too_ ge"

Setelah panggilan benar-benar putus Kris dengan cepat menyambar ponsel Zitao dan melemparkannya entah kemana sontak mengejutkan Zitao

"Ge!"

Kris tidak bersuara, ia menggenggam kedua tangan begitu Zitao erat.

"_Stay with me_"

"Yifan"

"Zizie _please_"

"Aku tidak tahu ge, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya tetap disisiku"

Kris berdiri, menarik Zitao lebih dekat padanya –lebih dekat hingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka, _they kissed_. Didalam ciuman mereka bisa merasakan detak jantung masing-masing yang terus berpacu, yang awalnya lembut kini semakin menggebu dan menuntut, menuntut mereka melepaskan semua yang telah mereka rasakan dan mereka pendam selama ini,

"Yifan ge"

"Sst, diam dan rasakan"

Malam itu mereka melakukannya.

* * *

Kris terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia menyapu setiap inci kamar dengan mata tajam bak elang miliknya. Zitao tidak ada disana, Zitao-nya tidak ada di manapun. Mimpinya jadi nyata

'_Zitao kumohon'_

'_Zie kau dimana'_

Ia terus merapalkan kata-kata itu berharap ia menemukan Zitaonya tengah menyambutnya dengan senyum, pada akhirnya ia hanya menemukan sepucuk surat di atas meja di ruang kerjanya. Itu surat untuknya dari Zitao

_**To, My Dragon**_

_**Good morning! Kau sudah sarapan ge? Gege tidur pulas sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu kau tidur seperti orang mati ck. Aku hanya ini memberitahumu, aku bahagia dengan semua yang telah kita lewati bersama Nara, aku bahagia ternyata gege menerima Nara sebagai anakmu, kami bahagia bersama mu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, semua yang telah kulakukan untukku, dan maaf –maaf aku berbohong. Aku bukan tidak tega membangunkamu, i just can't say goodbye ge, terlalu menyakitkan. Disatu sisi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Suho, aku tidak bisa mengkhianatinya. Ia terlalu baik, ia adalah malaikat penolong di hidupku. Kau juga kembalilah pada Lay, ia sangat mencintaimu, dia lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku. Kita sudah melewati banyak hal bersama, kini giliran mereka. Giliran mereka merasakan cinta sepenuhnya. Yifan-ge, let's stop loving each other. Mulai hidup yang baru dan bila kita bertemu lagi, ingatlah aku sebagai teman lama di hidupmu yang hanya lewat sekelebat.**_

_**p.s. jika ingin bertemu Nara hubungi saja Kyungsoo.**_

_**p.s.s. maaf dan terima kasih.**_

_**From, your old friend**_

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti ini"

"_Let's stop loving each other?_"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal yang mustahilku lakukan"

"Kau kejam"

"Kau kejam, Zitao"

"_Come back and stay with me,_ Huang Zitao!"

Ia mengeluarkan semua yang dirasakannya, ia marah, kecewa, sedih, namun Kris hanya bisa berteriak dan menumpahkan air matanya.

"_I already lost you once and now i must lost your forever_"

Hari itu ia kembali hancur.

* * *

"Zi, Zitao kau mendengar gege?" Suara itu menarik Zitao keluar dari dunianya, menatap gugup Suho yang berada didepannya walau Suho tak menyadarinya

"Aku mendengarmu ge, maaf"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hanya banyak pekerjaan saja"

"Gege sudah menebak itu, jadi gege mengajakmu kesini. Bagaimana makanannya?"

"Enak"

"Hanya itu?"

"Dagingnya lembut"

Suho melihat saus tertinggal disudut bibir peach Zitao lalu tertawa "Kau ini makan seperti anak-anak"

'**Kau ini makan seperti anak kecil saja'** suara baritone khas milik Kris menusuk pendengarannya, cepat-cepat dihapusnya bayang-bayang Kris. Bukan –bukan Kris yang ada dihadapannya, bukan Kris yang sedang membersihkan saus di sudut bibirnya tapi Suho

"Xiexie Suho-ge"

"Setelah ini mau kemana?"

"Ke kantor saja, tidak apa kan?"

"Tidak sayangku"

Zitao berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya "Kau yang terhebat ge"

Sudah tiga minggu Zitao kembali bersama Suho, ia berusaha yang terbaik untuk Suho, ia berusaha mencintai lelaki itu sepenuh hatinya.

Di kota yang sama namun berbeda tempat, terlihat Kris tengah menunggu seseorang yang tak bisa diragukan lagi seseorang itu adalah Lay –kekasihnya. Ia sudah terlihat lebih segar walau tidak terlalu baik dari sebelumnya, Kris tidak ingin membuat Lay khawatir itu saja. Lay yang ditunggu pun tiba, wanita itu berlari kecil untuk meraih dan memeluk Kris

"Aku merindukamu gege!"

"Kita baru bertemu kemarin Xing" Kris tersenyum

"Tetap saja aku merindukamu"

"Oke gege mengalah. Jadi kita akan kemana?"

"Ketempatku saja bagaimana? Aku akan membuatkan gege menu baru"

"Boleh juga, ayo"

Lay menggandeng lengan Kris dengan manja, terasa sedikit asing bagi Kris

"Kau makan banyak ya selama tidak ada gege"

"Tidak ge, aku tetap menjalankan program diet"

_Deg!_ Ini bukan tangan Zitao Kris, bukan.

"Berhentilah diet, Xingxing" Kris berkata lembut seraya mengusak rambut Lay, ia berusaha mencintai Lay sepenuhnya, memberinya perhatian dan kasih sayang.

* * *

Hari-hari semakin cepat berganti, Zitao sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih dekat dengan Suho, ia mulai mengeluarkan sisi cerianya. Hari ini mereka pergi ke taman bermain bersama Nara

'_Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tertinggal disini_' Zitao berkata dalam hatinya, semua kenangan itu mulai mendobrak keluar namun berhasil ditepisnya, ia berusaha fokus pada Suho

"Zie, Nara ingin naik itu ayo" Suho menunjuk sebuah wahana –Viking. Saat wahana itu bergerak, viola! Sebuah kenangan berhasil keluar

**Zitao menarik tangan Kris kesana kemari dengan cepat, untungnya taman bermain itu sedang sepi hari ini. Adik kecilnya itu menariknya untuk menaiki wahana Viking, ia sudah bosan, bosan sekali dengan permainan ini ia berharap wahana ini rusak secepatnya sebelum mereka kembali kesini lagi.**

"**Zie, gege bosan naik wahana ini"**

"**Tapi aku tidak ge~"**

**Mata Kris membola, seharusnya dia sudah bisa menebak Zitao tidak akan mendengarkan ekspresi hatinya. Geez, dia benar-benar bosan, namun ditengah permainan ia mendapatkan ide gila. Kris menggenggam tangan Zitao yang berada disampingnya, mengangkatnya tinggi ke udara dan mulai berteriak**

"**Aku Kris Wu sangat tidak menyukai gadis disampingku ini! Dia manja dan keras kepala! Tolong bantu aku mengusirnya!"**

**Zitao yang awalnya kaget dan bingung malah tertarik mengikuti permainan Kris, ia juga mulai berteriak**

"**Aku! Huang Zitao juga membenci pemuda disebelahku ini! Dia playboy dan suka tidur dimana saja seperti orang mati!"**

"**Sialan kau Zitao!"**

"**Lihat dia baru saja mengumpat dan kentut!"**

"**Jangan percaya! Dia ini gila!"**

"**Gila karenamu Kris-ge! Hahahaha"**

Zitao tertawa mengingat tingkah gila mereka

"_Mommy_ apa yang lucu?"tanya Nara

"Daddy mu yang lucu, lihat dia mengunakan topeng badut" Zitao menunjuk Suho yang baru saja keluar dari toko souvenir menggunakan topeng badut yang membuat Nara berlari kepelukkannya. Ia melihat mereka tertawa namun Zitao kembali mengingatnya, hari dimana ia dan Nara pertama kali menginjakkan kaki dirumah Kris, lelaki itu memakai topeng kepala kuda untuk menghibur Nara agar tidak takut padanya. Zitao ingat jelas tawa bahagia mereka.

"Zitao kenapa diam disitu" Suho memberikannya kecupan sayang

"**Kenapa berdiri diam disana, kemari sayang" Kris meraih Zitao ke dalam rangkulannya**, ia** memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepala Zitao, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya.**

Bayang-bayang sosok itu terus berkeliaran didalam dirinya, karena sosok itu telah tinggal lama didalam hatinya, sangat lama hingga Zitao tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya

'Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. _Tell me why its so hard to let you go_? Yifan..'

"Kita pulang ya sayang? Gege punya sesuatu yang sedang menunggumu" Ajak Suho.

Setelah lamanya perjalanan dan menitipkan Nara pada Xiumin terlebih dahulu akhirnya mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan yang membuat alis Zitao berkerut "Serius ge? Tempatmu?"

Suho mengangguk singkat lalu menarik tangan kekasihnya agar mereka cepat sampai. Saat mereka memasuki apartement Suho gelap menyambut mereka, namun lilin-lilin kecil disusun membentuk hati membantu penglihatan Zitao. Suho menekan sklar dan viola! Ruangan menjadi terang, ia bisa melihat seluruh ruangan dengan jelas yang sudah didekorasi seindah mungkin dengan bunga,balon,pita,banner,cake, didominasi dengan warna putih dan gold.

Suho menuntun Zitao ketengah ruangan yang dilingkari lilin-lilin tadi, memberikannya 100ikat bunga mawar putih, setelah menerima itu Zitao kembali melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan pandangan bertanya namun takjub

"Ge ada apa ini? _Today is not our anniversary_"

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, ia tersenyum sebelum berlutut didepan kekasihnya seraya mengelurkan kotak berwarna maroon dari sakunya

"Suho –" Zitao menatapnya kaget

"Huang Zitao. Hari itu, hari dimana pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, kau telah berhasil menjatuhkanku didalam lubang gelap yang bernama cinta. Huang Zitao, kau yang kucinta dan kaulah satu-satunya, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, aku tak ingin kau pergi jauh dari sisiku. Huang Zitao, _will you be mine forever_?"

Zitao terdiam. Bibir peachnya berucap setelahnya

"_Yes, i will_"

* * *

Kris duduk terdiam dipinggir ranjangnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan Lay dan perkataannya 3 jam yang lalu

**Lay tengah menikmati dekapan Kris hingga ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk yang tertera nama Suho, lelaki yang memiliki julukkan guardian angel itu memberitahunya kalau ia dan Zitao sudah bertunangan 5 hari yang lalu. Wanita yang pandai memasak itu terdiam sejenak namun ia menguatkan hatinya, ia harus memastikannya sekarang.**

"**Kris gege" panggil Lay mengalihkan perhatian Kris dari iPad-nya menatap Lay dengan tatapan –hampa.**

"**Ya ada ap –" ucapan Kris terpotong kala Lay naik kepangkuannya, matanya membulat –ia sangat terkejut. Lay kekasihnya itu tidak pernah se agresif ini**

"**Katakan kau mencintaiku"**

"**Apa.. kenapa tiba-tiba?"**

"**Katakan Kris-ge"**

"**Aku mencintaimu Lay"**

"**Sekali lagi"**

"**Aku mencintaimu Xing, sangat"**

"**Kau bohong"**

"**Aku jujur lay"**

"**Sentuh aku, gege"**

"**Kau.. apa?! Kau ini kenapa lay?"**

"**Sentuh aku kalau kau benar-benar meincintaiku" **

"**Aku.. aku tidak bisa"**

"**Sudahku duga" Lay berdiri bersiap pergi dari apartement Kris, tidak sebelum Kris menahannya "Sayang kau kenapa?"**

"**Kau yang kenapa! Kenapa kau menerima pernyataan cintaku bertahun-tahun yang lalu! Walau aku dan kau sama-sama tau, kau tidak pernah sedikitpun mencintaiku Kris!" Lay berteriak**

"**Dan Kenapa? Kenapa Kris? Kenapa kau mempertahankankku sampai saat ini! Kau selalu membuatku berharap. Aku berusaha, aku selalu berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, tapi apa? Nihil! Kau masih tetap mencintai dia! Selama bertahun-tahun aku menutup mataku melihatku dengan tatapan kosong, kau tahu rasanya? Kau kejam" Lay melemah di akhir katanya dengan berurai airmata, ia tidak sanggup menahan ini semua, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kris dan Zitao tapi perasaan bodohnya ini menahannya untuk egois dan pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa, ia menutup telinga dan matanya hanya untuk bersama orang yang ia cintai –Kris Wu.**

**Kris tersenyum pedih ia berkata "Kau tahu rasanya bertahun-tahun hanya bisa melihat orang yang kau cintai dari belakang? Memendam perasaan dan mencoba mencintaimu selama bertahun-tahun, Lay?"**

"**Maaf, untuk saat ini aku belum bisa mencintaimu. Tapi aku akan berusaha"**

"**Tidak, tidak perlu"**

"**Lay"**

"**Kita sampai disini saja ge"**

"**Yixing"**

**Lay mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kris "Maaf aku bertingkah sangat aneh dan memalukan hari ini, Kris-ge. Tapi kau harus kembali padanya, kejar dia. Sampaikan maafku untuknya"**

"**Kenapa.. tiba-tiba kau"**

"**Mereka bilang, **_**don't force pieces that doesn't fit**_**. Dan aku sudah mulai bisa melepasmu. Aku minta maaf karena telah mengurungmu dengan segala keegoisanku, Kris gege" Lay tersenyum sangat tulus **

**Kris terperangah ia kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menarik Lay kedalam pelukkannya "Maaf Xing"**

"**Permintaan maaf diterima"**

"**Terima kasih, Lay"**

**Lay menangkup wajah Kris dan memberikan kecupan di pipi kiri Kris "Ayo hidup dengan bahagia Kris Wu. Senang mengenalmu"**

'_**Ini akhir yang bahagia untuk kau dan aku –kita gege'**_

Ia membiarkan kaca jendelanya terbuka, angin malam hampir membekukannya. Tiba-tiba suara benda jatuh mengejutkannya, dan sesuatu yang dilihatnya sekarang lebih membuatnya membeku, ia merasa nyawanya ditarik ke luar, ia ingin mati dan tak percaya apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang

Kevin, saudaranya itu berdiri tegap dengan tampan disamping lemari koleksinya dengan cengiran khasnya, angin malam membuat surai blondenya berantakan menambah kesan sexy

"Maaf Kris tidak sengaja hehe" Suara kevin terasa nyata –sosok itu nyata

Melihat saudaranya itu membeku tidak meresponnya membuat Kevin berdecak sebal, ia mendekati Kris dan menepuk jidatnya "Hey sadarlah"

Bahkan kevin bisa menyentuhnya, ini gila! Pasti ia sudah mati, Kris yakin.

"Kau.. kau"

"Tenanglah aku bukan hantu"

"Lalu?"

"Malaikat penjagamu"

"Cih aku bukan anak kecil"

"Masih merasa paling hebat"

"Kau kenapa disini? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak penting bagaimana aku bisa disini. Yang terpenting adalah kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Aku? Ini tempatku jadi terserahku"

Mereka beradu mulut sekarang ckck.

"Kris Wu Yi Fan, saudaraku dengarkan aku"

"Ya?"

"Kau harusnya mengejar Zizie tapi kenapa kau masih disini, idiot!" Teriak Kevin tepat di telingan Kris

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak!"

"Salahmu"

"Tapi kau mencintainya, aku.. aku"

"Ck setelah kalian melakukan 'itu' kau masih bisa mengkhawatirkan hal semacam itu?" Kevin menatap sebal namun nadanya menggoda

"Tidak usah bawa-bawa 'itu'!" wajah Kris merah sampai telinga

"Tidak usah teriak!"

"Kau duluan!"

"Yasudah Kris, cepat angkat bokongmu dan kerjar Zizie! Lagi pula aku mencintainya tidak lebih daripada Kau. Kau tidak tahu ya aku ini Kristao _hard shipper_"

"Serius?"

"Yeah"

"Yakin?"

"Akan kujadiakan dia milikku di kehidupan selanjutnya"

"Okay terima kasih, Kevin Wu. Aku merindukamu! _I_ _Love you so much much much!_" Kris mengecup dahi Kevin lengket sebelum pergi

"Dasar saudara sialan!"

Namun akhirnya Kevin tersenyum "Semoga berhasil Kris. Semoga dikehidupan selanjutnya kita masih bersama, _my guardian_. Terima kasih"

* * *

Malam itu sangat dingin. Hujan turun deras bersama kilat yang menyambar-nyambar. Zitao terbangun ditengah malam yang kelam dan gelap itu, ia merasa tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Sekarang ia meneguk gelas keempatnya, niat ingin kembali tidur urung karena bunyi bel yang bertubi-tubi membuatnya kesal, siapa yang berani-berani datang ditengah malam dan hujan lebat seperti ini.

Akibat ia setengah sadar Zitao tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang datang, ia langsung membukanya. Belum membuka mulutnya, seseorang itu telah menabraknya, mempertemukan bibir mereka, ia mencium Zitao panas. Zitao bisa merasakan wine disela-sela ciuman mereka, sosok itu basah kuyup dari atas hingga bawah. Namun ia cepat sepenuhnya sadar, ia mulai memberontak, namun kekuatan sosok itu lebih besar. Ia menyerah akhirnya hanya bisa menunggu orang itu melepas tautan mereka.

Setelah sosok itu melepaskan ciumannya, ia merosot jatuh terduduk sambil tetap menggenggam erat tangan Zitao

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja Zie?"

"Kau tega melakukan ini padaku"

"_Let's stop loving each other_ katamu? _Bullshit_"

"Aku tau sampai sekarang kau tidak bisa melupakannku apalagi berhenti mencitaiku"

"Tapi kenapa"

"Kenapa kau malah bertunangan dengan orang lain?"

"Aku hancur setelah kau meninggalkanku dan kau kembali menghancurkanku dengan pertunanganmu, Zie"

"Setidaknya bantu aku melupakanmu baru kau pergi"

"Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini"

"Kembalilah padaku, sayang. Aku berjanji akan terus mencintaimu, aku akan menjagamu dan Nara"

Sosok itu beracau dengan diiringi tangisnya sendiri. Zitao tidak tahan lagi, kakinya seperti jelly. Ia ikut jatuh dihadapan orang itu. Ia tidak sanggup menahan perasaannya, ia tidak tega melihat sosok yang dicintainya ini begitu hancur karena dirinya. Dipelukknya erat lelaki itu, ia ikut menangis sejadi-jadinya pula.

'_kenapa takdir kita begitu rumit'_

"Stay with me Zitao, please" bisik sosok itu lemah lalu ambruk dipelukkan Zitao. Ya Kris mabuk setelah dalam perjalanan menemui Zitao, Chanyeol memberitahunya bahwa Suho dan Zitao telah bertunangan, ia membanting kemudi menuju klub terdekat.

"Yifan ge?" Zitao hampir gila melihat Kris yang rapuh ini. Karena tidak memungkinkan dirinya membawa tubuh Kris yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu ke kamarnya, ia membawa Kris dengan susah payah ke atas sofa, membaringkannya lalu berlari kesana kemari dan kembali membawa, baju ganti, selimut tebal, handuk serta air hangat. Zitao mengurus Kris dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang hingga akhir.

Ia membelai rambut hitam malam Kris yang sudah ia keringkan dengan sayang, menatap oranng tercintanya itu sendu, bibirnya yang merah biasanya tersenyum kepadanya kini pucat, matanya yang biasanya menatap Zitao penuh cinta kini tertutup rapat.

Zitao mengecup kening Kris lama sebelum meninggalkannya "Aku mencintaimu, Kris ge"

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Suho menunggu kedatangan Zitao disebuah taman. Ia sedang melamun entah memikirkan apa, wajah letihnya sangat jelas terlihat. Sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang. Zitao berjalan dengan anggun kearah Suho yang tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah lama ge?"

"Belum" _Bohong. Kau sudah datang dua jam yang lalu._

"Baiklah, ada apa?"

Suho meraih kedua tangan Zitao, melihat lekat cincin pertunagan mereka dalam diam, lalu tangannya perlahan melepaskan cicin itu dari tempatnya

"Ge- gege"

Ia tersenyum "Berakhir. Sudah berakhir Zi, pergilah temukan kebahagiaanmu"

"Kau.. kau kebahagiaanku"

"Tidak, kau hanya mengagumiku, tidak lebih. Aku tahu itu"

Air mata Zitao tumpah, Suho mengusapnya "Jangan menangis. Ini bukanlah sebuah perpisahan tapi sebuah awal menuju yang lebih baik"

Suho hampir melompat ketika Zitao memelukknya "Maaf, maafkan aku ge"

"Jangan minta maaf sayang, karena aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan disini"

"Terima kasih Suho-ge"

"Kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan Zi"

"Kau juga ge, temukan kebahagiaan sejatimu"

'_Terima kasih, guardian angel-ku'_

* * *

Kris terbangun dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat "Akh". Ia melihat jam dinding menujukkan pukul 12 siang. Ia melihat kesekeliling namun tidak menemukan yang ia cari 'Dia pasti sudah pergi' pikirnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, melihat kondisinya sendiri dan tersenyum tahu kalau Zitao merawatnua tadi malam. Namun ia juga harus bisa menerima kenyataan Zitao tidak akan kembali padanya –selamanya.

Ia dengan susah payah dan hampir beberapa kali terjatuh menuju pintu untuk pergi dari sini dengan hati yang perih. Hingga sebuah suara menghentikan gerakkannya

"Mau kemana idiot-gege?"

Kris berbalik dan menemukan Zitao tengah bersedekap menatapnya kesal namun lucu

"_Peach_, kau.. umm aku" Kris menjadi salah tingkah

"Ck bodoh" Dengan hentakan kaki Zitao berlari menabrak Kris hingga lelaki itu oleng dan mereka sama-sama terjatuh ke atas karpet berbulu empuk milik Zitao. Dengan posisi Zitao di atas Kris

"Zie"

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sebelum memintaku jadi milikmu sepenuhnya"

"Tapi.. tapi kau"

"Pertunanggannya batal" Zitao menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang kosong tanpa ada cincin yang bertengger disana

"Kenapa?"

"Gara-gara aku mencintamu"

"Sial" umpat Kris lalu membalikkan posisi mereka dan mencium bibir _peach _Zitao dengan rasa menggebu

"Kalau kau terus menggodaku begini, hari ini juga kita akan pulang ke Korea dan menemui orang tuamu"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Zitao berlagak polos

"Untuk resmi memintamu menjadi milikku selamanya, Huang Zitao. Tapi aku tidak akan memintanya lagi padamu, karena sejak dulu kau memang sudah jadi milikku" Kris tersenyum –jenis senyum yang bisa meluluh lantakan dunia Zitao dalam sekejap

"Aku Kris Wu berjanji mencintai Huang Zitao sampai kapan pun! Aku Kris Wu mencintai Huang Zitao sepenuh hatiku! Huang Zitao _WILL YOU MARRY ME_?" teriak Kris diakhiri tawa darinya

Zitao sangat terharu dengan tindakan Kris ia juga mulai berteriak "Aku Huang Zitao wanita paling cantik di Dunia telah jatuh cinta pada Kris Wu sejak dulu! Aku Huang Zitao sangat menicintai Kris Wu seorang! _and YES, YIFAN I WILL_"

Mereka berdua tertawa mentertawai tingkah bodoh mereka. Kris mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih yang telah lama ia siapkan untuk kekasih hatinya ini. Memasangkannya pada jari manis Zitao. Lalu menegecup kening wanita itu.

Entah setan mana yang lewat Zitao menarik leher Kris dan mencium bibir tebal itu yang disambut senang hati oleh Kris, semakin lama semakin intim. Mereka melepaskannya dengan nafas terengah-engah itu pun dengan sedikit ketidak relaan dari Kris.

"Pilih mana, disini atau dikamarmu" bisik Kris seduktif dengan nafasnya yang semakin berat

"Mesum!"

* * *

**[Epilog]**

_**1 years later –**_

Pemuda brandalan dan playboy itu kini sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang memiliki ketampanan kelewat batas. Setelah memastikan semuanya selesai dan baik pris bertubuh tinggi tegap itu keluar dari peraduannya untuk menemui kedua orang yang paling dicintainya –ah mungkin akan bertambah satu pada bulan Juni tahun depan

"_Daddy!_" anak pertamanya kini berlari kerahanya, membuat pria itu tidak tahan untuk tidak merentangkan tangannya dan memberikan anaknya itu kecupan selamat pagi

"_Morning_ ay"

"_Morning dad_. Ayo cepat aya sudah lapar, _daddy_ lama sih" Nara mempotkan bibir mungilnya yang Kris yakin juga anaknya itu sudah tumbuh besar akan sama seperti bibir ibunya –Zitao, ia harus ekstra menjaga putrinya itu agar tidak ada yang berani macam-macam.

"Okay, okay. Maafkan _daddy_ ya" Kris menggandeng tangan Nara menuju ruang makan dimana istrinya telah menunggu

Istrinya yang tengah menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah. Apa mungkin karena perbuatannya tadi malam? Ups. Kris langsung menghampiri Zitao, mengambil jatah _morning kiss_-nya

"Pagi _peach_"

"Hmmm" Jawab Zitao cuek lalu meninggalkan Kris menuju dapur, Kris yang bingung pun mengejar pemilik hatinya itu. Ia mendudukkan Zitao diatas konter dengan perlahan dan mengurungnya dengan dua lengan kekarnya

"Ada apa cantik?" tanyanya namun tak berhenti mengecupi dagu hingga leher jenjang Zitao

"Gege _stoph_"

"Tidak akan sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan gege"

"Gege tidak mengucapkan selamat malam padaku tadi malam setelah kau.."

"Setelah aku apa sayang?" Kris menggoda Zitao yang telah merah padam

"Gege mesum aku serius" Zitao kesal, ia mencubit kedua pipi suaminya itu

"Iya, iya maafkan gege ya, mulai hari ini gege tidak akan pernah absen mengucapkan selamat malam"

"Janji?"

"Janji"

"Dad! Mom! _Aunty_ Hyun - Yeol-_sam,_ _Aunty_ Soo - Kai-_sam, Aunty_ Minnie - Dae-_sam_ sudah datang!" Teriakan Nara menggelegar

"Ayo" Kris menggandeng Zitao menuju ruang tengah dimana para sahabat mereka tengah menunggu, tinggal dua pasangan lagi yang belum datang.

Luhan-Sehun dan Lay-Suho.

Hari itu mereka mengadakan pesta untuk Lay-Suho yang baru menikah dan Luhan-Sehun yang akan menikah bulan depan. Hubungan mereka jauh lebih baik dan sangat dekat. Mereka merasa beruntung telah dipertemukan dan disatukan oleh takdir, serta masa lalu yang banyak mengajarkan mereka tentang hidup, membuat mereka merasa orang-orang yang paling bahagia yang pernah ada.

_Don't cry over the past, it's gone. Don't stress about future, it hasn't arrived. Live in the present and make it beautiful._

* * *

**[The End] **

**[by **_**Icegreentealatte**_**] **

**[17:00|26 December 2015]**

* * *

A/n

Huaaaa akhirnya selesai jugaa

maaf yaa kalau endingnya gak sesuai keinginan atau kurang memuaskan:)

Ayoo lestarikan FF Kristao, sedih banget tiap hari makin dikit yg update:")

Jangan lupa Review yaa~

Satu review berguna banget untuk semangat aca buat FF kristao lagi

Bye-bye sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya

Terimakasih banyak, makasih banget buat yang udah support selama ini, sayang kaliann~

[WO AI NI]


End file.
